Curse of Charanatos
by Sarge Ray
Summary: Five years after Sages' Swords and two years after Ancient Island, strange activity begins to emerge from an unknown source. What starts out as a search for a friend turns into one of Link's toughest challenges yet...ZeLink COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the enemy**

Link was having a peaceful day. He had detached his sword and shield and was resting under a shady tree. Soon, he felt something on his face and saw that Epona was nuzzling him.

"Oh, Epona." Link chuckled as he got up.

He patted his favorite horse and gave her a nice carrot. After that, Link strapped on his shield and sword, got on Epona, and was off. He went off to the ranch to get some milk from Malon. Normally, this would happen.

_Link would walk into the stable and Malon would be there._

"Hey, Link. How's my favorite fairy-boy?" She would ask, using her little nickname.

"I just need some milk, cowgirl." Link would answer with a nickname of his own.

The farm girl would fill his bottle, they'd talk for a while, share a hug, and Link would be off.

However, that's not what happened. THIS is what happened. What Link saw surprised him, Lon-Lon Ranch was still there, but Talon was at the stable instead of Malon.

"Excuse me…" Link asked.

Talon turned around, surprised, and saw Link. After calming himself, he welcomed Link with open arms. The boy was like a nephew to him and he said he'd treat him as such.

"Link, my boy! What is it?" Ingo asked in a jolly voice.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Malon is, would you?" Link asked.

Ingo entered the scene and then said, "PLEASE tell me this isn't some cruel, sick joke!"

Talon screwed up his face in thought for a minute or two. Then, he remembered.

"No. Haven't seen her for three days." Talon replied.

"That's weird." Link told himself.

What happened? It wasn't like Malon to disappear like that.

He kicked the dirt and mumbled, "I guess I won't be having milk today."

"Oh, you came for milk? I can get ya that." Talon told him.

"Oh, thanks." Link thanked with a handshake.

Ingo reappeared and said, "Don't tempt him! He'll keep coming back!"

After a few minutes, Link had his milk and was on his way.

"If you ever see Malon, come tell me." Talon called.

Ingo stuck his head out the window and called, "Don't bother! It's the first time I haven't heard her little baby talk with the horses."

"Will do." Link answered as he left the ranch.

Ingo looked at Talon and asked, "You had to say that, didn't you?"

"What was going on here? Malon gone? I mean that's just crazy." Link thought, "Maybe the sages might know something. Yeah." Link was off on Epona and he was about to go on his way to the sacred forest meadow. Then, he remembered something. "Oh, wait. Saria doesn't live in the forest anymore."

It was true. Saria left the forest when Ganondorf and Majora were defeated five years ago. She wanted to see Link grow into a man and experience growing up through her own eyes. The Kokiri calmed down when she left the forest and came back a week later.

Link decided to look for Darunia instead and quickly changed course. When he got to Goron City, Darunia was happy to see Link again and gave him the spine-crushing Goron hug.

"Link! It's so good to see you, brother!" Darunia said in joy.

His eyes were shut, so he didn't see Link's eyeballs nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"It's good to see you too. Darunia, can you do me a favor and PLEASE stop trying to break me in half?" Link strained, all the while trying to keep his eyes in place.

"Oh, sorry." Darunia apologized as he dropped Link.

Link painfully put his vertebrae back into place again and then told Darunia the whole thing. Darunia was also stupefied on this.

"Any ideas?" Link asked, hoping for an answer.

"Hmm... Not really. I do know this. When someone goes missing, normally something bad is gonna happen." Darunia said in a stern tone.

He then turned to Link and asked, "Who could do this? Ganondorf?"

Link shook his head and said, "Not likely. Ganondorf's been wiped off the face of the earth and Majora is there with him. My best guess is that it's someone even more powerful."

Suddenly, without warning, a Hylian guard appeared and found Link. He was panting as he was talking and it was obvious that he had come a long way.

"Link…Thank goodness, I found you!" He said between breaths.

"What? What is it?" Link asked.

Whenever a guard came to him, normally something happened. Something BAD.

"I just came to inform you that a green-haired young woman has been kidnapped!" The soldier informed.

The realization hit Link like a ton of bricks.

"Saria! I've got to find her!" Link shouted in a very urgent tone..

He took his gilded sword out of the scabbard and turned to his 'brother'.

"I'm going to see what's going on."

Darunia's face looked like it was carved from stone: serious and hard.

"Right! I'll get the other sages and see if we can help." Darunia told him.

Link nodded and ran down Death Mountain while Darunia focused and tried to contact the other sages.

Link had just reached Kakariko Village when he saw three people on silver horses.

"So, the famous Link." The middle one said in a high, aggressive voice.

"Would've expected him to be taller." The one on the right said. He sounded a lot like a know-it-all mixed with one of those Australian muggers and was very annoying to Link.

"Where's Saria?!" Link shouted in sheer annoyance and frustration.

The three only laughed at him, which only made Link's temper rise.

"Aww, the hero wants his girlfriend back. I'm gonna go somewhere and throw up." The one on the left taunted. His voice was deep and serious, and there was something about it that sent a tingle down your spine. "If you want her, you'll meet us at Gerudo Valley. Meet us at 6 o'clock tonight and don't be late." The middle man said.

After walking a while on their horses, he turned and added, "Because if you don't…" He took a spear from a sac on the horse's side and held it in both hands. "Well...let's keep that hypothetical."

He then snapped the thick spear like a twig and Link got the idea if he didn't arrive on time. The trio dug their heels into their horses, they turned around, and they went to Gerudo Valley.

"I dunno who those guys are, but they're obviously NOT friendly." Link growled under his breath.

_Wuh-oh! Saria's been kidnaped! What could happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Curse**

It neared sundown and Link had arrived at the gorgewith the other sages. Zelda, Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, and Impa were right behind Link.

"Alright, which one of you dolts should go down first?" Link asked in an angry voice.

"I will." A voice answered. The man that spoke was older than the three Link previously met. He had a beard unlike the three Link previously met and an earring with what looked like a fang on it. He wore dark brown robes the color of dark chocolate and had a bright red belt with a scabbard.

"I will fight you. We'll have a little showdown, first one unable to battle loses." The man informed.

Link walked over to about twenty feet away and stood to face his enemy. "I accept. They haven't invented a warrior I couldn't trump." Link said confidently.

Link had won many battles and was a very skilled warrior. He even won against people he faced for the first time, beginning with Phantom Ganon.

This man wasn't impressed, however, and only snorted. "You're way over your head, boy. Call me 'Treg' just to get things started." The man said.

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, 'Treg,' Where's Saria?" Link asked angrily.

Treg raised a kind of orb and it showed an unconscious Saria bound in glowing, yellow chains. At first, Link thought it was real, but he figured she was just somewhere else.

"She's right here. If you beat me, my colleagues will set her free." Treg answered as he sheathed the orb.

Link sighed in relief, at least Saria was okay. "Alright then, let's scrap!" He challenged.

The hero of time took out his trusted gilded sword, while Treg took out a large broadsword from his scabbard. For one brief moment, there was silence. Then, before anything happened, Link sprung like a cat. He was about to strike when, all of a sudden, Treg spoke. "Wait."

Link froze in his tracks when he was halfway there and almost fell over like a domino. What was so important that he had to stop the match for a moment?

"We can't do it now. I have to activate a spell." Treg told him in a patient tone.

Link paused, slightly confused. _What's so great about a little spell?_ He thought to himself.

Whatever it was, it must have been important for him. Link readied himself for anything as Treg reached into his robes and pulled out a sphere with the colors red, blue, and silver swirled on its exterior.

"Are you ready? I cast the Curse of Charanatos!" He told Link.

Just as Treg finished saying those words, a bright, silver circle came from the sky. It surrounded Link and Treg and a few lights formed something that looked like a face. Link recognized it, but didn't have time to speculate. Right before Link's eyes, Treg's hair turned silver, he got red and blue markings under his eyes, and his eyes got a red glint in them. In those new eyes, Link could see one thing: evil.

"OK, I'm ready." Treg told in a much colder tone.

"Good. Now, how about I give you a starting shot?" Link said impatiently.

He ran right at Treg and swung his sword with all his strength. He swung, but Treg put his broadsword in the way to act as a shield. The sword had Link only about ten inches from Treg's face. Link stood there, stunned at what happened. Unfortunately, he was stunned for too long. Treg countered with a punch that knocked the wind out of Link. Link fell to one knee, clutching his stomach. He had never fought someone with reflexes this fast or someone with this kind of skill. This was also a mistake. Before he could even get up, he received a huge slash that went from one shoulder to the other. He fell on his back, injured, but not mortally.

"Link!" Zelda shouted in despair.

She tried to go into the circle, but she felt like she hit a solid wall and bounced off. Link looked over his shoulder and saw Zelda on the floor with Impa helping her up.

"Sorry, but only two can enter the circle of Charantanatah. When this battle is over, the loser pays the ultimate price by giving up his soul."

Link was enraged and attacked again, but Treg blocked and Link ended up with a large leather boot smashing into his face. Link was sent hurtling backwards with a broken nose, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Wow. He's good! Wait… It's not his skill. It must be the curse making him a better fighter. No wonder he wanted to activate that curse." Link thought.

He then realized the reason Treg didn't do any form of combat before the curse was activated.

"I know the curse is making you a better fighter!" Link told his enemy, pointing a finger at him. Treg just grinned.

"So it does. That's why I got it." He said smugly.

A fire then lit inside Link and he began his ultimate assault.

Link sprung again and this time, he brought his sword in a slash so fast that even Treg couldn't see it. It caught him across the arm and he clutched it for a little too long. Link then slashed his other arm, leaving blood to dribble down to the back of Treg's hand.

"Ah! Nice attack, boy. But you'll need more than that if you want to trump my magic." Treg said as though Link had simply insulted him.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Link said, his eyes narrowing.

Link charged again, swinging his sword to the right, but with great speed, making it another thing. At first, Treg was just letting Link charge at him without thinking. Now, he was barely getting a chance to attack at all. He was also losing energy. After all, he was not a young man. For Link, every step was an attack and every attack was a step. Treg's sword almost broke when Link struck with all his strength. The only time Treg did manage to strike was when he parried and forced Link's blade downward. He almost decapitated Link, but Link had other defenses other than his sword. He raised his shield and the sword attack proved useless.

"Hm, appears the old man may have underestimated this guy. I think I might've a few hours ago." The Australian-accent guy admitted.

For Link, Treg was proving a formidable opponent. He was swinging his sword at Link like he was a fly he longed to swat. Link easily parried each attack. He had seen similar attack patterns in Stalfos, only they were slower and Link was beginning to get faster. Treg was strong, but Link had an ace up his sleeve. He made a false swipe at Treg, but when the older man tried dodging, he only seemed to walk right into another assault. He had to double his attempts to defend himself. Link's blade was moving so fast; it was virtually a golden blur.

"This isn't what I would've expected. Normally, when people fight me, they start losing their touch. This one is only trying harder." Treg thought to himself.

Then the turning point: Treg struck with his sword, but Link rolled under him and slashed his leg with his sword. Treg grunted in surprise and knelt to his injured leg. This let Link get in close and run his sword right through Treg's abdomen.

"I…I lost!" Treg choked in surprise.

Someone had defeated him who never used the curse before and now he had to pay the price. Link yanked his sword out and then something happened.

Suddenly, the circle around them began to close in on Treg. Lightning struck him and Treg screamed as his body was drained of his soul. Then, all the injuries Treg received began to heal over. Link's did too from the gash on his chest to an injured leg he got from a wound. Amongst the commotion was a voice chanting some ancient incantation and a somewhat demonic laughter. When the lightshow was over, Treg flopped to the ground, completely devoid of life except for slow breathing.

Link huffed and turned to the 'threatening three'. They had a bargain to keep.

"Now that that's over, hand over Saria!" Link demanded.

"Picky, picky, picky. Have it your way, then." The high and aggressive voice said.

He snapped his fingers and Saria appeared in a silver light. At first, she hovered in the air for a few seconds. She then gently lowered to the ground and flopped down like the ground was a comfy bed.

"By the way, I think it's best that you know our names." The deep voice said.

"I'm Zygor,"

He pointed to himself.

"He's Albach, "

He pointed to the aggressive voiced man.

"And he's Veron." He pointed to the Australian-sounding know-it-all.

The three then took off their masks, revealing their faces. Zygor had beetle-black eyes and blond hair that was somewhat messed up; Albach had purple hair that was shoulder length and eyes as yellow as a cat's, and Veron had brown hair that was spiky and eyes that were green. Zygor was big and bulky, Albach was tall and quick looking, and Veron was shorter and had a gangster look in him.

Zygor then turned to Link and said, "Don't think this is over, kid. You haven't seen the last of us."

They then turned around, got on their horses, and rode away.

Link checked on Saria to see if she was okay. She wouldn't wake when she was shaken, but she was still breathing.

"She's unconscious, but she should be okay." Zelda informed him.

Link sighed in relief and got her on Epona. With a quick "HYA", Link was off to Kakariko. He dropped Saria off at her house in the village.

"We're in for one of our toughest adventures yet." Link thought to himself.

_You'd better believe it, Link._

_Read and review..._

_Dimensiondude_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Demise**

Saria's eyes fluttered and eventually opened to let in bright sunlight. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Good morning." A familiar voice said from her left side.

Saria turned and saw Link sitting next to her.

"Link? You survived?" She asked, almost weakly.

Link shrugged and asked, "Surprised?"

Saria leaned over to him with a smile and they hugged each other like siblings.

After sunrise and a good night's sleep, someone arrived to tell Link something. It was a Hylian guard and he looked as if he knew of the threat.

"Link! I have a message to you from the king." The guard told him.

"Well, let me see it." Link told the guard.

The guard rummaged around, pulled out a bit of parchment, and handed it to Link. Link unfolded it and read it carefully.

"Link and sages,  
I have heard of what happened and decided to warn you. These three men are escaped criminals who mysteriously vanished 2 weeks ago. I also know that a grave danger looms. The land of Hyrule is in peril! If you want further information, come to Hyrule Castle and meet me in the throne room. I've inserted some things with this. Guard it with your life! It will help you in your journey. Hurry, I fear those criminals are coming for me."  
King of Hyrule

"The king asked me to give this to you." The guard informed.

He held out his hand and he was holding a small box. Link took it and put it in a sack. It was bound to come in handy later, whatever it was.

"Judging by the way he wrote, we've got to find him!" Darunia said in a tone that depicted pure worry.

"We have to hurry! If those punks are that good, father doesn't stand a chance!" Zelda said, close to tears.

"We'll need to get there QUICKLY. Time for us to get riding." Link said in a very hurried tone.

He played Epona's Song and got Epona, Zelda's pure white horse, and Saria's green horse. The minute the horses arrived, they rode to Hyrule Castle town. Strangely, there was no one there. It was so quiet that you could hear leaves fall and crunch.

"Where is everybody? It looks like a ghost town here and it's usually bustling with people." Link asked.

"That's not important. We have to go to the castle and find the king." Saria reminded him.

Miles away, a person dressed in violet robes was concentrating in a meditative pose. He spoke in a calm, yet evil voice.

"Ancient deity, Charanatos. I call on you for guidance." He said, even though no one was there.

Then a strange, rainbow mist appeared in front of the person. Then, a voice spoke. It was deeper than the man's, but it seemed to vibrate in an evil tone.

"What do you want, Vaati?" The voice asked in an impatient tone.

"Treg has been defeated and they could be on to our plan. What should we do?" Vaati asked like a curious child with a parent.

"It's obvious. Don't just stand there like statues! Find them, rip their souls from their bodies, and give them to me!" Charanatos told them.

"Very well. Zygor! Albach! Veron! I ask of your presence." Vaati told them.

Instantly, they appeared and bowed to him.

"What are your orders, my lord?" Zygor asked the man.

This "Vaati" whirled around to reveal ruby-red eyes, long lavender hair, and that EVIL AURA surrounding him. Yet, he always had the same expression on his face, a calm demeanor.

"Take out the sages and kill them if you have to. Take out the hero of time first. If he survives, he'll be able to protect them." Vaati ordered them.

Vaati grinned as his minions flinched at him barking commands. However, he sat back down and the Threatening Three spoke.

"Fine then. I got me eye on that Nabooru character." Veron said confidently, "I know many of the Gerudo arts and I think I'm more than a match for the ladies."

"I got dibs on Darunia. Let's just say I've got issues with him." Albach said in a somewhat angered voice, "I need to pay him back for what his people did to my family. He WON'T get away with it."

"I guess it's my job to take out that hero, Link." Zygor said coldly, "I've seen him fight and trust me, I know just what to do."

Then two more voices sounded from behind these three.

"I'll try to take out Link first, Zygor. So, step down."

This voice was a woman's, but it was abnormally evil and cold.

"I guess that leaves me with Saria. I have something against her and that hero she calls a 'friend.'"

This was a teen boy's, but it sounded somewhat...immature.

"Then, it's settled. Impa is going with the hero and Zelda. This is your cue. To the castle." Vaati said.

He did a strange ritual and a purple portal opened up. Three people went through it and were transported somewhere.

Vaati grinned as he thought to himself, "It won't be long now..."

Meanwhile at the castle, the king was sitting on his throne. He wass waiting for Link and the sages to arrive and talk to him.

The king sighed and said, "How long does it take for them to arrive here, anyway? You'd expect them to be here by now."

Suddenly, he heard something come in. He knew that Link, knowing it was urgent, would be moving much faster and get to him when he entered. This time, no one called for him or asked if he was there. The king knew this and instantly took out parchment and began writing like he had never wrote before. The king quickly finished and was satisfied with what happened.

"There! If they get this, I'll be happy." The king said as he put down the quill and ink.

He took the parchment and placed it somewhere secret so that whoever intruded on him wouldn't know.

"Now, I'm ready." He said to himself.

The king failed to notice that a shadowy figure had just opened up his window and smiled a very evil smile.

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice spoke.

The woman had strange, black robes and bright, red hair. Her face however was shrouded by shadows.

"OH NO! NOT ONE OF YOU!" The king shouted. After that, he disappeared.

_Uh-oh...the king's in trouble! Who could it be?!_

_Read and review..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Awful Truth**

After a long walk through Hyrule Castle Town, which was deserted, Link, Zelda, Saria, and Impa finally reached the castle. Strangely, the guards weren't there, so they had a pretty easy entrance.

"Strange. The town is normally full of people and the castle is under strict guard." Zelda wondered.

Just then, something dashed past and Saria whirled around.

"What was that?" She asked, squinting at the spot.

"Whatever it is, it's not important. Finding the king before those goons is." Link reminded.

Saria looked at the spot again, but she shrugged and then went off with Link and the others again.

The interior of the castle was huge and they couldn't go at once.

"Split up." Link ordered.

Link's friends nodded and went in separate directions. Link checked all over Zelda's room, but no king. Zelda checked the halls and the royal bedroom, but nada. Saria checked in the dining room, zilch. Impa checked the gardens. She could've sworn she saw something, but she ignored it and didn't find any royalty. That left only one room-the throne room.

They all appeared at the same time and kept asking why the king was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's hiding." Saria suggested.

"It's not my father's nature to hide. Unless you count that situation with Ganondorf, but that's different..." Zelda replied.

"O-kay. That cancels that idea." Link said.

They continued to search the throne room until Link found something.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked.

It looked like a label for something. It was made of paper, had some writing on it, and…

"A cow's head?" Link asked, "This is the property of Lon-Lon Ranch. What's it doing here?"

"Maybe the king's at the ranch." Saria suggested.

"What business would he have there?" Impa asked, confused.

"Probably some 'royal business'." Link answered, "Okay, I'll go to the ranch and check it out. The owner of this paper shouldn't be too hard to find." Link told them.

"By yourself? Count me in, too." Zelda said worriedly.

"No. I want you three to comb the castle and see if you can find anything interesting that could help." Link demanded.

Zelda nodded and reluctantly stayed behind. Link went outside the castle, got on Epona, and headed for the ranch.

"Be careful, Link." Zelda hoped.

Link was about a quarter of the way there when he passed a person. He had dark skin, dark brown hair, feathers held to his head with a headband, and clothing made from animal hide. He also had a walking stick with eagle feathers attached to it. Then, right before Link's eyes, he vanished into thin air. Link blinked twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He decided it was nothing and continued.

He soon reached the ranch and stopped Epona near a tree. He went in the ranch territory and looked around. There were no horses in the corral, no cows mooing, not even cuccos clucking. Even stranger, Talon and Ingo were absent. Link looked around and wrapped his fingers around the indigo hilt of his blade.

"It's quiet…too quiet." Link said as he pulled out his sword.

He took a few steps into the corral and looked around. Suddenly, the gate behind him closed. He whirled around and saw no way out. His eyes widened with shock as he realized what was going on.

"It's a trap!" Link said to himself.

Link didn't see anyone, but he could FEEL them. He went into the center of the corral and got his shield out as well as his sword.

"Alright, which one of you flatfoots is behind this?" Link asked to the emptiness.

At first, there was absolute silence, but then an evil snicker broke that silence.

"So you figured us out, eh?" Veron said in his know-it-all voice.

Link whirled to see Veron and Zygor just outside the gate and Link glared at them, his eyes piercing their souls.

"He played right into our hands." Zygor said, "I think our friend will play around with you for a while."

The minute Zygor stopped speaking, a robed figure appeared across from Link and spoke.

"Your soul is as good as mine." She hissed, almost maniacally.

"Huh? Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Link thought.

The voice sounded like someone, only a bit more cruel and cold.

The robed woman dropped her robes to reveal red armor and a copy of the Fierce Deity mask on her face.

"Wait, This whole thing has to do with the Fierce Deity Mask! Charanatos must be the deity's name." Link realized.

"Good work, detective. If you had looked closely at the Curse of Charanatos, you would've realized that it was the Fierce Deity's face in the circle, you dimbulb." Zygor informed in a way that easily got on Link's nerves.

"Now, are you gonna fight or just stand there, oh mighty Hero of Time?" Veron asked like he was a school bully.

"Alright, I'll take you on!" Link said fiercely.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Link's Gilded Sword flashed through the air and he pointed it at the strange girl, who now had her hands on her hips. She then waved her finger back and forth while clicking her tongue.

"First things first, Link. I cast the Curse of Charanatos!" She said, pulling out an orb identical to Treg's.

The circle appeared as if a star had just fallen from space, her hair turned from red to silver in a way that almost fascinated Link, and he could make out the red glint in her eyes. The woman drew out a samurai sword easily as long as the Master Sword and took a battle pose. They let out a war cry and steel clashed.

The woman made the first move by reaching Link in just three leaps and lashing out with her sword. Her newfound speed easily impressed Link; she was almost half the length of a football field away. Still, Link couldn't let that happen and narrowly blocked the attack with his shield and swung his sword, only to see it miss by a mile. She agilely leapt out of the way and made a downward slash. Link ducked and ended up with a gash on his shoulder, but at least he avoided serious injury. Link shook off his injury and pressed an attack. Link quickly flipped backward just in time for the samurai sword to pierce the dirt. The woman had come down in a jump attack and attempted to impale Link's head. Link got up and sliced with his sword, but he didn't even touch her. He swung a second time only to have it blocked. They were now so close that they could see each other's eyes. Link then caught a glance of this woman's eyes. They were blue like his minus the red glint. Who was this?

Link had to admit his opponent was proving a formidable one. He got a good kick in the ribs, a cut on his thigh, and a punch across the face. But to this woman's disadvantage, the injuries didn't seem to slow him down.

"Huh, not bad. Too bad you're not as clever as me." Link admitted before attacking again.

Link leapt into the air and brought his sword down, cleaving the face of the mask in half. For a moment, everything was still. Then the mask began to crack and the woman began to chuckle slightly before speaking.

"You're in for a horrible surprise, Link. When this mask falls, you probably won't fight for the rest of your life." She said.

Then the mask split right in half and fell off the woman's face.

Link gasped as he saw the face. He knew he recognized the voice and the eyes. Now he knew why. Beneath the mask was…Malon.

"What?!" Link said as he started walking backwards away from Malon.

Malon took this to her advantage and began to slowly walk toward Link. When Link backed into the Curse's wall, she bent so close to her that both their noses nearly touched.

"Malon, tell me you're not with these murderers..." Link said in almost a whisper.

"You better believe I'm with them!" Malon shot back in a tone that startled Link.

Normally her eyes were warm and blue, but now they were cold and full of fury. They were now no more than blue stones rather than sparkling sapphires.

"Why did you join those creeps?!" Link shouted, now starting to get angry like a scolding father with a child.

"When you came back from Termina, who did you visit first? Zelda. Who was always the 'light of your heart' Zelda. Who is the woman of your life? Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! Is that all you ever want?" She asked in anger and causing Link to grit his teeth, "Three days ago, you said you would take me to Hyrule Castle Town for the shooting gallery. I waited for you at the ranch for hours, but you never showed up. I decided to follow you the next night and I saw you with HER!"

Malon looked like she was going to breathe fire like Volvagia. She looked like she was longing to tell him this. However, Link didn't remember anything.

"What are you talking about? I was never with Zelda. All I remember is that I was coming to pick you up...the rest is a blur." Link said, putting his fingers to his temples.

"LIES!" Malon screamed as she punched Link in the face.

Link careened to the floor, clutching his mouth and Malon only made the pain worse by kicking him in the ribs.

"I saw you with her and deliberately miss my schedule." Malon said.

Link had never seen her like this and uneasily got back on his feet.

"Look, I was wrong to forget you like that. I'm sorry. Even if I don't remember it..." Link apologized.

Malon only rolled her eyes before narrowing them at him again.

"See? Now you respect me, because I'm a threat. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was making you pay for your lies!" Malon said as she raised her sword and slashed at Link.

Link blocked, almost tripping backward doing so. Malon swung again and Link blocked again, but that's pretty much all he did. Either he didn't want to fight Malon or he didn't want her soul taken.

"You're a pitiful sight, Link." Zygor insulted.

"I knew he wouldn't stand the truth once he removed the mask." Veron said like he knew this would happen.

"Sometimes, I wish you would just shut your half-wit pie hole for once."

Zygor snapped, "…" Veron stood there, silent. Link didn't want to fight Malon, but now he realized that there was no other choice.

"What's the matter, Link? Afraid of hurting your 'friend?'" She taunted.

Link looked up in anger, his teeth gritted and a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"You're not my friend and I don't care if you do get hurt now. If this is the path you've chosen, SO BE IT!" Link said in anger.

With that, Link started fighting again rather than defend. The minute Malon slashed again, Link parried and turned it into an attack, chipping off part of Malon's shoulder armor. Malon struck back, but only his the shield and Link brought this defensive maneuver into an attack. He brought the shield ramming into Malon's face, knocking out a tooth and almost cracking her jaw. Now Link was turning unlikely defenses into powerful offensives. While Malon was a good fighter, she wasn't aiming her attacks carefully and it gave Link a chance to strike. This gave Link a huge advantage over her. Link tripped Malon and she fell on her back. He then raised his sword and drove it through her shoulder. He then took a dagger and slowly walked over to her.

"No... I can't...lose. Not to the enemy!" She cursed weakly.

Link was just one attack from victory when Veron started looking a bit worried and was looking at Malon differently.

"She's going to get her butt kicked!" Veron said out loud.

Zygor simply closed his eyes and smiled, obviously not caring.

"Who cares? If either of them lose, it'll make a nice gift for Vaati." Zygor told his friend.

Veron looked at his "ally" shocked, and a kind of whim hit him in the head.

"How can you say that? She's one of us!" Veron said.

With that, he jumped into the corral and pulled out his own orb.

"Veron!" Zygor shouted.

Veron then positioned the orb so that it was right over his heart.

"With this orb of Charanatos, I break the curse!" He shouted.

His fist glowed silver, red, and blue, he balled it up, and slammed it into the invisible wall. The wall seemed to crack like glass and then it shattered. The sheer force caused Link and Malon to black out. All their injuries healed as Veron got Malon on his horse, his arm obviously damaged.

"You just did something very reckless, Veron. When THIS happens again, DON'T disobey Vaati's orders." Zygor growled.

"I was trying to save our teammate, you selfless little..." Veron snarled, but Zygor seized him by the wrist.

"Next time, think before you speak. And don't worry...I've got plans for you, Link." Zygor said cruelly as he rode away after Veron.

_Uh-oh! Malon's with the BAD GUYS?! How will Link take care of it? Stay tuned..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Message**

At first, Link saw nothing. Then, he started seeing someone looking down at him. Link gained full eyesight and saw Zelda peering down at him.

"Link! Thank goodness, you're safe." She said with relief.

When Link got up, he saw that he was in an Inn at Kakariko Village. In a forgotten timeline about five years ago, this was where he spent time with Darunia. He got up and then Zelda laid him back down. She then saw that Link looked hurt, even though he bore no wound.

"What happened to you?" She asked, very curious at this.

Link hung his head and remained quiet for a minute or two. He then spoke in a very hoarse, sad tone.

"You remember Malon?" Link asked gloomily.

Zelda thought for a while and asked, "Wasn't she the girl that gave you Epona?"

"She's not my friend anymore." He told her.

Zelda was shocked. Link and Malon had always been friends. He told her about three days ago that he would spend a little time with Malon, but how could she not be his friend anymore.

"Huh? You've lost me, Link. What're you talking about?" Zelda asked, starting to get worried.

"Remember those thugs with the Curse of Charanatos?" Link asked.

Zelda slowly nodded, expecting something horrible. For a while, Link couldn't answer, but then he sighed and said it, with extreme difficulty.

"She's with them." Link said gloomily.

Zelda looked like she was slapped across the face. Malon was a good person. Why would she turn on everyone like that?

"What?" She asked, still stunned at what Link just said.

"SHE'S…ONE…OF…THEM! She activated the curse and did combat with me. Malon has betrayed us all!" Link told her.

This time he sounded angry and sad at the same time. "That's the truth of it. Accept it, Link." Darunia said.

"But I didn't do anything. I didn't even spend as much time with Zelda three days ago. I only remember walking over to take her Bombchu bowling, but I can't remember anything past that. I did nothing to her!" Link said, trying to show some reason.

Darunia put a hand on his sworn brother's shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Here's something I learned, so listen closely. Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just ACT." Darunia advised, "There are times when something like this will happen, but our compassion will sometimes slow us down."

Link's look of bravery was back in his eyes. The look of determination was back in his eyes and the only thing missing now was his sword and shield.

"Thanks, Darunia. I needed that." Link said, holding out a hand.

"No problem." Darunia said, clutching Link's hand and Link grimaced in pain.

"Uh, Darunia? Stop breaking my hand." Link strained.

Darunia did that just when he said, "Oops. Sorry."

"By the way, Link..." A voice said.

Impa had just entered the room with something in her hand.

"We found something." Impa informed.

She held up the small piece of paper and Link took it. It was folded over, so he unfolded it.

There was a message on it and it read,  
_Link and Sages,  
If you are reading this, they found me. I now know who they're working for. This person is Charanatos' apprentice Vaati. He's a dark sorcerer that has mastered the magic of the wind. According to the legends, the people you saw are gathering souls in an attempt to revive Charanatos. They're very powerful, so I've given you these. If you're reading this, open the box I sent you. It will allow the blade of evil's bane to help you in your quest.  
Good luck,  
King of Hyrule  
P.S. (Take care of Zelda, all of you.) _

"I guess we arrived too late." Darunia said in disappointment.

Link read the part of the letter and opened the box. He reached inside and pulled out the spiritual stones. The Kokiri's Emerald, The Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire were in his hand.

"That's it!" Link realized, "He meant the Master Sword!" Link said out loud.

They all nodded and headed for the temple of time to get the legendary blade.

Miles away, Vaati was meditating while hovering in midair. He then turned when a redheaded woman came into his chamber. He was indeed, VERY angry.

"You failed me, Malon. Perhaps you need more training." Vaati suggested.

"I do, master. Give me another chance and this time, I won't fail." She said, bowing.

Vaati whirled around suddenly and backhanded her across the face. When Malon recovered, Vaati growled.

"Need I remind you that I will be giving the orders around here? Your turn for Link has ended, now it's up to Zygor to take him out. Luckily for us, he's already got a plan." Vaati said confidently.

"He does?" Malon asked.

"Of course. And when Link's soul is mine, Charanatos will live again!"

Vaati started off sniggering, then he chuckled, then he broke out into a maniacal laugh. Everything was going just as he planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Trap**

The temple of time was open and Link, having done this before, knew what to do. He placed the Spiritual stones on the altar and the three stones began to pulsate with magic energy, each energy in its respective color.

"Zelda, I'll need the Ocarina of Time. We're going to need it if we want to make it through this." Link said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, Link." Zelda said as she held out the blue instrument.

Link took the Royal Family's heirloom from Zelda, and played the song of time. The door of time opened and there, in the middle of the room, was the Master Sword. Link walked up to it, put his hands on it, and pulled it out of the pedestal. A blue light surrounded Link and then it stopped. Link took the Master sword out, gave it a little wave, and then put it into the scabbard. Link took a deep breath as he felt his connection with the blade return and then exhaled.

"It's good to be back with it again." Link said as though he were among friends he hadn't seen in a long time.

Link and the sages got out of the temple and were on their way to find more information of this "Vaati" guy.

Meanwhile, on Lon-Lon Ranch, Ingo was tending to the horses. He had to take care of them since Malon left.

"Why did Malon have to go bad? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to still work on the ranch and not let me do all the work. And I thought Talon was the real lazybones..." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a black portal opened up and Albach appeared as if from nowhere. Ingo leapt back when he turned to see this. Then, he put his hands on each hip and spoke in a tone you would normally find in Squidward.

"Hello. Are you going to buy something or just stand there? If the second option, please leave and don't come back." Ingo said in a curmudgeon-ish tone.

Albach was silent, but he had a smile on his face. He reached into his cloak and pulled out something that looked like a Hookshot, but what was inside wasn't a chain and a harpoon, but a large constrictor. It wrapped its body around Ingo and threw him into the black portal. Talon saw the whole thing and he went running to Link and his friends as fast as his legs could carry him, but Albach got in the way and grabbed the eccentric farmer by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going, pops?" The tall man asked.

"J-just to get a good run." Talon tried.

"Nice try, pal. If you're looking for Link, tell him to meet someone at the Death Mountain crater at sunrise, and don't be late." Albach told him.

He then dropped the farmer, took the portal back and disappeared. Talon stared at the spot then got back to running for Link.

Link and the sages were sitting around under a tree, wondering what they should try, when Talon came running over to Link, looking like he had just run a mile (Which he did).

"Whew! Link! I'm so glad I found you!" Talon said between gasps.

"What is it?" Link asked, seeing the emergence in Talon's face.

"It's Ingo, he's been kidnapped by a purple-haired guy. Great! First they take Malon and now they take Ingo! How could it get any worse?!" Talon said, almost inaudibly.

"They WHAT?!" Link shouted in disbelief.

"They kidnapped Ingo!" Talon repeated.

"That's it! They've messed with me for the last time!" Link shouteded in frustration.

He was about to storm off when Talon stopped him.

"Wait, they did tell me to tell you this."

He beckoned Link closer. Link put his ear close to Talon's mouth.

"They want you to meet them at Death Mountain crater and don't be late." Talon whispered, remembering each of Albach's words.

"Gotcha. I'll head there immediately." Link told them.

He was about to go alone when Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Link. I'm going too." Zelda demanded.

Link thought uneasily for a while. He thought that Zelda would be in danger at first, but then he realized that they were a team. So he couldn't figure why not.

"Very well, then. Let's go." Link said.

He got on Epona, helped Zelda up, and rode off to Death Mountain.

Twenty minutes after Link and Zelda took off; Ruto could've sworn she saw someone in the distance. As it got closer, Saria saw that it was Ingo. The helper on the ranch seemed injured, though.

"Does anyone have a medical kit?" Ingo asked, dazed before he slumped to the ground.

"You mean…it's a trap." Nabooru realized.

"Oh no! Link!" Saria shouted, but Link was gone.

Link dropped Epona off with Zelda following close behind him. Link got to the top of the Death Mountain Crater and found Zygor standing on a lone rock with a bridge.

"I've been waiting for you, hero." He said coldly.

Link ignored this comment and crossed the bridge, the look of determination as strong as ever.

"Alright, you flatfoot. Where's Ingo?" Link asked, pointing his finger at Zygor.

Zygor chuckled slightly, but stopped when he looked up at Link with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't have him. We set him free some time ago." He answered.

A quizzical look crossed Link's face and he leaned closer to make sure he heard Zygor right.

"WHAT?! Then why'd you drag me all the way over here?" Link asked angrily.

"Ever here of the word 'decoy?' I had to do something to separate you from your friends and it looks like you took the bight." Zygor said confidently, "If you expect to get out of here, you gotta battle me."

Zygor swiftly reached into his belt and pulled out two knives. He tossed them at the drawbridge Link crossed and the bridge fell with a clatter. Link turned in surprise and saw that there was no way out of this.

"Very well, then." Link said, "This time, my sword's a LOT stronger!" Link said in a confident voice.

Zygor simply snorted as he said, in a calm voice, "I'm not worried."

They drew their weapons, or at least Link did. Link was armed with the Master Sword and his shield, while Zygor was armed with only his hands. It looked a little one-sided, but that was about to change.

Link started with a swing of his sword, prepared to slice Zygor like an onion. But suddenly, his blade stopped. Link stared in awe as Zygor held up the sword using only his hands, unfortunately he got a kick in the gut for it. Link got up and thrusted with his sword, but Zygor moved to the left and punched him in the face.

"You're not so tough." Zygor insulted.

Link swept the floor and managed a kick to Zygor's shin. Zygor cringed in pain, but he got up as if he never got hit. Link swung his sword only to see it miss when Zygor ducked. He tried bringing his shield smashing into Zygor's face, but Zygor ducked again and punched Link in the jaw. Link recoiled, but then turned it into an attack and managed to put a gash on Zygor's arm.

"Hmph. Not bad, hero. Too bad I know how to fight without a sword." Zygor said, his eyes closed in pride.

Zygor leapt across the arena and brought his elbow into Link's midsection. Link staggered, but quickly regained his balance and swung only to miss again. Zygor leapt into the air in a high spin and landed a good distance from Link. Then, something struck Link. Zygor was this good of a fighter, but there was something missing.

"Wait a minute. Why doesn't he activate the Curse of Charantanatah?" Link wondered.

The answer came when Zygor spoke again.

"Hey, hero. I've got something for you." Zygor replied.

He put his hands together and closed his eyes in focus. Then, a sphere appeared right before Link. It was the orb that summoned the curse. It hovered close to Link's hand until Link's fingers closed around it against his will. And then, it hit him.

"Oh no! He wants me to use it, not him!" Link thought to himself, staring at the red and blue, the exact same colors of the Fierce Deity Mask's face paintings.

After a while, Zelda saw what Zygor did.

"No. Link would never do that. Never." Zelda whispered, shaking her head.

She was somewhat proven right when Link looked up from the curse and clenched his remaining fist before pocketing the sphere.

"I'm NOT giving up!" Link said bravely.

Then, with a war cry, he started an entire combination of melee attacks. He was slashing, thrusting, and spinning in a desperate attempt to get his opponent. Zygor had reactions that Link had never seen before. Even his spin attacks were blocked every now and then. However, some of Link's attacks were proving successful. He landed in an upward slash that went from Zygor's left thigh to his shoulder. For a few precious moments, Link thought he had this in the bag. But then, it happened. Link was about to slash again when Zygor grabbed him by the wrist and kicked the Master Sword out of his hands. The Blade of Evil's bane whirled through the air and its blade buried itself in the ground a few yards away from Zelda.

"What're you gonna do now?" Zygor asked in a taunting way, "Your sword's out of reach, you can't run away or you'll fall into the lava, and you can't break the sphere either."

He said this because he saw Link with the sphere in his hand. He looked like he was going to throw it on the ground and break it.

"If you break it, you must pay the price and you lose your soul instantly."

Link's hand froze in midair and he realized he was trapped.

Then the strangest thing happened. Link began to look deep into the sphere and felt its power flowing through it. He felt the exact same way when he touched the Fierce Deity Mask itself. Link was so amazed by this power that he didn't stop to think about other strategies.

"I guess there's no other choice, now." Link thought, "Here goes nothing."

"NO!" Zelda said, almost out loud. Link was going to do what she thought he would never do.

Link raised the hand with the orb into the air as though going to activate it, but then someone was holding him back. Link turned to see what appeared to be Zelda's astral form trying to hold him back.

"STOP, LINK! You know that magic's evil!" She cried.

"There's no other way!" Link shouted, trying to yank the sphere back.

"No! I won't let you!" Zelda protested as she struggled against the one she loved.

Eventually, Link's arm broke free of Zelda's grip and he moved the sphere forward.

"You ready? I cast the CURSE OF CHARANATOS!!" Link shouted.

"NOOOO!!" Zelda cried.

Instantly, the silver circle came down onto Link. Link grunted as power flowed through him and the circle surrounded him and Zygor. Zelda was forced away and imprisoned in a glowing sphere. Link's hair changed from yellow to silver, the markings appeared under his eyes, and there was a glint of red in his eyes. His once sparkling, blue eyes changed stone cold and full of fury. He bore great resemblence to Fierce Deity Link, but with a Kokiri Tunic and boots rather than silver armor.

"Hehehehe…so tell me, Link. How do you feel?" Zygor asked.

Link just smiled an evil smile and said, "Never better!"

_WUH-OH! LINK USED THE CURSE!! As for what'll happen next, stay tuned..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Loss**

Link had never felt power so great since he wore the fierce deity's mask to defeat Majora. Link had boundless confidence in him and a will to fight until Zygor was DEAD. Link looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist, marveling at his newfound power. He then let his hand drop to his side, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Let's see how you like MY power!" Link snapped.

Link was completely deaf to what he just said. To Zygor, it was no more than an empty threat, but to Zelda, it was a nightmare. She heard Ganondorf say that, but she never thought he'd be hearing it come from him.

Zygor smirked, keeping a hand close to a sheath on his belt. It was this weapon that would be the trump card and he would surely use it before it was over.

Link charged. He had forgotten about his sword and began attacking Zygor with his bare hands. It was almost too much for Zygor to handle. Link was moving at such speed that he was virtually flying. Zygor blocked a punch, but when he did, Link's leather boot caught him right in the chin. Zygor stumbled, but seemed to enjoy the rage the "hero of time" was unleashing. If he was lucky, the curse would probably have some permanent effect on him. The thought traced his mind as Link smashed him on the side of the face with his shield.

Before, Zygor had Link countered move-for-move. But this time, Link was actually putting his opponent on the ropes. His attacks were moving so fast that Zygor barely had time to respond. Zygor just smiled as he Link beat him up. The pain from the blows only seemed a distant sting.

Link finally punched Zygor so hard across the face that his opponent actually fell on the ground. Zygor got up like he had simply been pushed over and spoke, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"You know, you have a special power when you use the curse. Each one is unique and I'll even tell you your ability." Zygor told Link.

Link grinned, his eyes narrowed in pure dark amusement as he put his fists down. He then spoke in the same cold tone that he spoke last time.

"Well, if it means beating you, I'll take it!" The now-enraged warrior said.

Zygor closed his eyes as he spoke. Zelda was confused as to why Zygor was doing this. Why would he tell Link how he could beat him and increase his strength?

"It's actually quite simple. You can drain some power from one of the sages to fire a special blast. But will you betray your friends to simply crush me?" Zygor said.

"No." Zelda said to herself, her eyes watering, "Link would NEVER betray his friends...he couldn't."

"Alright then! I'll drain a bit of Saria's strength!" Link said as he clasped his hands together.

Zelda had just been proven wrong again. She banged her prison in an attempt to try and communicate with Link, to make him see, to call him off, anything. It was useless, seeing as green light had now filled Link's clasped hands.

Miles away, Saria felt a little weaker as some of her power was drained, she dropped to her knees and almost fainted, but remained conscious.

"Saria! Are you alright?" Darunia asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm okay, but I felt weak." Saria said, trying to calm Big Brother Darunia.

Saria was okay, but she couldn't even walk for a while. None of them seemed to notice the bright silver light on top of Death Mountain that replaced the clouds. They didn't even know who cast it.

Soon, the green energy stopped gathering in Link's hands and he felt the power flow through his veins. He grinned in a manner that Zelda thought she would only see in evil as Link spoke to Zygor again.

"YES! You're right, this is powerful!" Link said in a fierce voice.

When the energy stopped gathering, he roared and he unleashed a bolt of green at Zygor. The blast hit Zygor in the chest, but Zygor remained on his feet. However, Link could tell that he barely endured the hit. He towered over his opponent, his eyes full of cold fury.

"What's the matter? Afraid that it's me who has this strength and not you?" Link taunted.

Zygor simply got up, chuckling slightly and said in a calm voice, "Actually, Link, Your attacks will lead to MY victory."

Link's smile just widened as he put his hands together. This time, the energy was bright red.

"You think you're tough. But can you take the heat?" Link challenged as the energy gathered.

Darunia, unlike Saria, fell face-flat to the ground and everyone had to work together to help him up.

"Darunia! What's going on?" Ruto asked, her eyes showing a look of worry she hadn't wore in years.

"I don't know, but I feel like I ate Dodongo meat without cooking it." Darunia said, propping himself up.

Back on the crater, the red energy stopped gathering and Link shot a "beam" of fire similar to Majora's Mask's. The blast scorched Zygor's clothes and left a shiny burn down his upper body. Zygor simply got up, still smiling at this.

"Honestly, Link. If you're calling this your best shot, you must be as weak as I thought you were." Zygor taunted.

This taunt proved to be a mistake, or so Link would have thought. Blue energy started gathering in the palm of his hand as he spoke to Zygor again.

"Your soul is going to be sucked from your carcass for that insult. Why don't you cool off?!" Link said, thrusting his hand forward.

Back in Hyrule Field, Ruto fell down to one knee to join the already-tired Darunia and Saria. The zora princess tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She fell down, propping herself on her arms as Impa and Nabooru tried to assist her.

"Another one? This can't seem normal. I think it has something to do with those thugs that we met at the valley." Nabooru said, inspecting Ruto.

"Who? Who could be doing this?" Impa asked, her eyes filled with what could only be described as worry.

When Link thrust the next spell forward, out came and ice blast less than 30 degrees below zero. The spell was aimed right at Zygor's legs, holding him in place and allowing Link to attack. He punched Zygor across the face and in the gut. During this, Zygor got a black eye, a broken nose, and a smashed finger, but he still kept going.

"Still haven't had enough, eh? Well, how about I show you the power of the Shadow Sage?" Link asked, seeing Zygor get back up.

Link put his hands together and purple energy began gathering at a phenomenal rate. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he won this battle.

In Hyrule Field, Impa and Nabooru had just helped Ruto to her feet when Impa fell. Nabooru stared in shock. Darunia, who had recovered from his incident, quickly went to her aid and put one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Is it me or does anyone else think this is too suspicious to be coincidental?" Darunia asked.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Nabooru said, giving a suspicious glance to her left and then to her right.

When Link stopped gathering Shadow energy, his fists started glowing bright purple and he began to punch Zygor repeatedly in the stomach. Zygor seemed to take the blows head on, but smiled through bloody lips as he slowly got to his feet. Link only got more and more angry as he charged his next attack.

"I doubt you'll survive THIS attack, weakling. You're just standing there and enduring my hits and not even trying to fight back. You're WEAK!" Link pointed out as orange energy gathered in his palms.

Zygor smiled. His plan was going just the way it was going and it was worth every inch of pain.

Back in the field, Nabooru had finally helped everyone to their feet when she fell backward to land in Darunia's large hands. At this time, Ruto managed a choked gasp and pointed up at Death Mountain. There, on top of the crater was the silvery circle that was the demise of so many souls.

"It's the Curse of Charanatos!" Saria said, glancing up at it.

"And my best guess is that Link is up there." Darunia said, glancing up at it along with Saria.

"I just hope Link will come out of this alive." Impa said, closing her eyes in finding hope.

Link threw out his hand and a spiraling blast of orange energy erupted from his hand. The blast was a spirit-damaging attack that would damage even the mightiest of creatures. Zygor was nearly knocked out and laying on his stomach while Link was towering above him, the dark grin spread across his face.

"Do you surrender yet?" Link asked, surprised that Zygor was still alive after all that.

Then, especially to Link's surprise, Zygor slowly rose to his feet. His breathing was labored and his injuries were apparent. However, he smiled as he reached for his belt.

"Actually, I'm going to win right now." Zygor said, still smiling.

He drew out a pearly white sword and raised it into the air. Instantly, lightning struck it and it glowed like the moon. Link stared in confusion. This man had a weapon and he didn't even use it. Why didn't he use this instead of enduring every blow on him. The answer came when Zygor explained his new weapon.

"This is the sacrificial sword. Every time you sacrifice something, it grows stronger." Zygor told the confused warrior.

Link scoffed and almost broke out laughing. Sacrifices? What good would that do to him if he was that weak.

"Please! That's just another useless toy. I'll just..." Link began, but Zygor cut him off.

"Don't think you can blast it away. You wasted all your Sage energy in trying to defeat me that it blinded you to the truth. Now, why don't you take a closer look at what you REALLY sacrificed." Zygor said, pointing the sword upward and looking Link in the eye at the same time.

The light of the sword shined and five shapes came out. When the light dulled, Link knew who they were. They were Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa. Each with a look of dissatisfy on their face.

"Now, look into the eyes of your so called 'friends.'" Zygor demanded.

Immediately, Link's face changed from one of hate to one of fear. Not only had ne ever seen the Sages like this, he basically sacrificed his friends just for a taste of power. Zygor was right. He was wanting to beat Zygor so much that it blinded him to what had really happened.

Link put his hands on his head and shouted, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Then, Link dropped to his knees and said in a hoarse whisper, "I'm…so sorry."

"Heh, It's a little too late to ask for forgiveness now. By sacrificing five things, you've got nothing left." Zygor said, grinning as he prepared for the finishing blow.

Zygor swung his sword downward and a powerful shockwave ran right at Link. The blast hit him full force and the hero of time screamed in pain. It was like having four powder kegs explode in front of him. When the shockwave cleared, Link was on his knees and could barely move. He couldn't move due to energy loss. He lost.

Zelda had seen everything. She had seen the man she loved try and fight, activate the evil curse, and sacrifice everything that was important to her. Then, it hit her.

"Link…lost. He's going to lose his soul!" She screamed as she banged on her sphere prison.

Her work was in vain. Banging on her prison was like a human banging on a windshield with just his hands. Her labor increased as she saw the curse begin to consume Link's soul.

Then she got an idea. She concentrated and put her right hand forward. The symbol of the Triforce appeared on her left hand as the left triangle began to glow. Her whole body glowed a golden yellow and so did the inside of her prison.

"With all the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, I break this prison." Zelda said.

She put her hand on the walls of her prison and they disappeared, shattering like glass. It took a lot of energy to do this and Zelda slumped to the ground, but she still had enough energy to do one final thing. The circle was getting closer to Link than ever, but someone pushed him out of the way. Link stumbled forward, then turned around to see Zelda standing in the circle.

"Zelda! What are you doing?!" Link shouted.

"It only needs one of us. So I'm letting the curse take me instead of you." Zelda said with a few tears.

Upon hearing those words, Link's heart shattered. He tried to grasp her with his hand, but the curse was already taking her and there was nothing he could do.

"NO! Zelda!" Link shouted.

The silver light grew brighter around her. A bright beam of silver light shot into the air as she managed to say three words.

"I…love…you!"

Those were her last words before lightning took her soul. Link slumped down on the ground and remained motionless. Zygor strode over to Link's body and took the sphere of the curse. After that, he vanished.

Luckily for Link, Kaepora Gaebora was there to help him. He took Link into his talons and took him to the bottom of Death Mountain along with Zelda's limp body. When Link came to, he saw the owl peering at him.

"Link, I saw everything. How did you survive that curse?" The wise bird asked, seeing it before.

"I'm fine, but…Zelda's gone!" Link choked.

The owl's already-wide eyes grew ever wider as his head cocked ot the side. He then looked at Zelda's body, which wasn't moving an inch.

"You mean she's…" Gaebora started, but Link got what he was saying.

"No. She's not dead. Her soul's gone!" Link said quietly.

Link took his fists and pounded them into the ground in sadness and frustration. He didn't even try to hold back the tears as they flooded down his face like the tiniest waterfalls.

"It should've been me, not her!" He shouted, pounding the ground and only causing further injury.

He then took Zelda's body into his arms, embracing her tightly, and for the first time in many years, he cried. He felt like he just watched Zelda die, but to him, this was no different. Zelda was still breathing, but she was motionless like a corpse. Link's tears trickled through her hair and continued like a river. Link would never see her again; the only emotions he did keep in his broken heart were sadness, failure, and self-hatred. He had broken every promise he had made to her. He became the very thing he sought to destroy, he abandoned his duties to protect her, he gave up on the sages, and he ultimately gave her up like a useless toy.

Back at Vaati's fortress, Vaati wasn't pleased about something. He looked at a tablet he had been saving for Link and his face contorted with rage. Then, he couldn't keep his words behind his teeth anymore.

"Zygor!" He called, anger apparent in his voice.

The man who supposedly beat Link strode in and knelt before his master. He had never seen Vaati this angry in a long time, but he didn't know why.

"Yes, master?" Zygor answered.

Zygor then saw Vaati's boot crash into his face and send him keeling backward. When Zygor shook it off, Vaati looked like he would do anything, even kill his own servant.

"You have failed me, you dolt! You were supposed to get Link's soul!" Vaati said angrily.

A quizzical look crossed Zygor's face as he cocked an eyebrow. He got back in his kneeling position and tried to make things clear.

"But I defeated him on Death Mountain. He was completely motionless." Zygor tried to explain.

Vaati growled as he suddenly went up to Zygor. For a second, Zygor would have expected Vaati to punch him. Instead, Vaati simply strode off to the tablet he was expecting to hold Link's soul.

"Last I checked, Link is NOT a young woman." Vaati said as he beckoned toward the special tablet.

Zygor inspected it. After giving it a good look, his eyes widened in surprise. There, on the tablet, was Hyrule's princess, her eyes wide with fear.

"WHAT?!" He asked in disbelief, "Princess Zelda?!"

_NOOOO!! First Malon turns to the dark side, and now THIS! (sobs for a minute or two, then stops) Okay. I'm good._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Exile**

Link went down the mountain on Epona with Zelda's body over his shoulder. Strangely, his horse didn't go as fast as she did before. Link guessed that this was obviously her way of telling him something he shouldn't have done.

"Don't rub it in." Link said in a hoarse voice, as though Epona really did scold him.

After what seemed like hours, Link reached the bottom of the mountain. found his friends and took Zelda's body off Epona's back as he got off. He tied his horse to the gate near the bottom of the mountain and walked the rest of the way.

Saria had been waiting for hours for Link to return. She was still pacing when she caught the glance of Link, walking down the stone steps of Kakariko village. A huge smile cut across her face and she took off at a speed that greatly surprised the other sages. They ran off after her, but they only struggled to keep up.

"Link! Thank goodness you're okay! I saw the curse on Death Mountain and I thought for sure you survived." Saria said happily.

When Link saw Saria coming, he put Zelda's limp body down and slowly stood up. Saria ran up to Link and hugged him, but he didn't hug back. He just stood there as stiff as a board and his expression remained blank. At this time, the Sages arrived and Ruto was the first to notice something fishy.

"What's with Zelda? Is she sleeping?" Ruto asked, pointing at her friend.

Link barely managed an inaudible whisper. He soon got the message that they didn't get it and said it a little louder.

"No. Her soul was taken." Link repeated in a more audible tone.

The Sages stepped back in surprise as they heard Link said this. However, they were more confused than surprised. Link was the best fighter of them all and Zelda, though she had the heart of a warrior, rarely fought.

"Those men battled her? Why isn't she wearing her Sheikah clothing?" Impa asked, inspecting Zelda's soulless shell.

Link shook his head, still not looking at nothing but the ground. He then spoke again in the same tone as last time.

"No. They battled me." Link said.

Once again, the sages were baffled. Nabooru gave Zelda's body a little prod. She didn't move and the Gerudo leader stood up.

"Then why are you okay? We saw that guy lose his battle to you and he wasn't walking or talking like you. What happened?" Nabooru asked.

Link sniffed, but didn't cry. His emotionless state didn't have room for sorrow and he would've given anything to die rather than tell them this.

"One of those guys beat me. I was going to pay the price, but she sacrificed her soul to save mine." Link said as a tear rolled down his face.

"That guy needs to be taught a lesson!" Darunia said, popping his knuckles, "Which one did it?"

"It wasn't one of those men," Link choked, fearing what was coming, "It was…me." Link said blankly.

Time stood still, for a few seconds. The Sages' faces turned from confusion to utter surprise. Saria's once happy face turned into one of fear. She released Link from her hug and began to back away.

"What? You knew that spell was evil and you cast it anyway?!" Saria screamed.

"It wasn't my fault. They tricked me." Link said, trying to make up for what he said.

"Link, if you cast the curse, can you explain this? We were all feeling weak one at a time..." Saria said, trying to prove that Link didn't to this.

"It was me again. The man I was battling told me I could sacrifice Sage power for an attack. I wanted to defeat him, so I did it without question." Link said, his voice as hoarse as ever.

Saria's fearful look changed to one of shock mixed with anger. She slowly walked over to Link, and with a sudden movement, slapped him across the face. Link didn't even flinch when Saria did it. Instead he just turned his head back for more.

"YOU gave us up just so you could win?! I knew you wanted to beat those men because you wanted to save Hyrule, but I never thought you'd go to those lengths. You must be ashamed to call yourself a hero!" Saria said in a tone that Link had only heard once, about five years ago.

Impa walked over to Link, a look of pure rage on her face. She looked very likely to breathe fire than Volvagia and if the Curse of Charanatos was on her, who knew what she would look like.

"You made a vow to me you would take care of her. All the trust I had in you has been shattered." She scolded.

Impa took the ocarina of time away from him. Link didn't even resist as she took away the one piece of Zelda he had left.

She then said, "In the name of the royal family, I banish you from Hyrule." Impa said sternly.

"I was right. I should teach you a lesson!" Darunia shouted, his face as hard as the rock that he was made of.

But Link didn't care now. He welcomed pain emotional or physical.

"Now get out!" Ruto shouted, nothing like the hissy fits she normally threw.

Nabooru went up to him, her face almost like that of Ganondorf's, and hit him hard on the head. The great force of the blow knocked Link out like a light.

When Link woke up, he found he was just north of the Forest Temple. Link got to his feet and started wandering along the fringes of a land that used to be his home. All hope seemed lost at this time.

Sightings of Link had suddenly become rare. One time, a girl was caught in a fire and no one was there to help her. Strangely, someone saved her and left a note.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid. Though, you'll never know what I went through."

After that time Link rescued the girl, he disappeared. Link was miles away from Hyrule and nowhere near recovery of his heart. However, one person had different plans for Link. And he was watching him from a nearby cliff.

_Oh, come on! If you exile Link, who's gonna save Hyrule NOW?! Stay tuned..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chakashi**

Link was now living on what he could find in the world from berries to killing animals. His weapons were supposed to bring down evil beings, but now he was using them on innocent beings. He couldn't live like this forever, but he couldn't go back to Hyrule due to Impa's oath. He kept kicking himself for his stupidity and hunger for power and he wasn't looking too good either. His hair was tousled, his tunic was very dirty, and he had a few injuries from a wolf attack. He missed Hyrule's sunsets, the view of the vast dunes, and the friends he betrayed. He wanted to go back, but for some reason, he didn't. But most likely, he wanted to find Zelda...to make it up to her.

One day when Link was stalking a deer, something rustled in the bushes. He whirled around and saw nothing, but then he looked closer. Three Stalfos had hidden in the bushes and were heading right for him. Link forgot about his target, which was now bounding away, and prepared to do battle. He reached for the Master Sword and grabbed the hilt, but when he touched it, his hand felt like he touched red-hot metal.

"OW! What the?!" Link shouted in surprise.

He released the sword and looked at his hand, which had a very nasty burn on it. Link now realized what happened. He turned his back on the Master Sword and got a large dose of darkness in his heart, so he could no longer touch it. Knowing he couldn't use his sword, Link did the only thing he could: run for his life.

Link ran as fast as his legs would carry him with the Stalfos close behind. He could virtually feel their cold laughter run down his throat. He would snake through the trees and leap over foliage, but the Stalfos kept coming and coming. After about two minutes, Link was getting tired and the Stalfos were catching up to him. They would certainly have caught him, when all of a sudden, they stopped.

"Huh? Why are they..." Link wondered as he looked back to see what was going on.

That led to trouble. When Link looked behind him, his foot didn't touch earth. He looked in surprise to find that he had come to a valley and had just walked off a cliff without even realizing it. He fell right into the river below, he then blacked out. A strange, black man had seen Link and was watching him. He nodded in approval and went down the valley.

"He's the one." He thought to himself.

Link slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a strange tent made of animal hide. In the middle of this room was a campfire that emitted an interesting scent. The scent it emitted smelled like pine needles and it seemed to sooth his soul. Link sat up and he felt alright. Then a calm, deep voice spoke. It sounded calm and wise, like a kindly grandfather who gave advice.

"Ahh. You're awake." It said.

Link looked at the source of the voice and saw the same man he saw when he was going to the ranch. Link almost stared, but then shook it off as a curious look came across his face.

"Hey, didn't I see you before?" Link asked, just to make sure.

"Yes. I know who you are, you're that young man on his way to the ranch." The old man reminded.

That answered Link's question. However, he remembered seeing that man disappear so he had a few more things in his mind.

"Wait, if you remember that, you disappear?" Link asked, somewhat knowing what the answer would be.

"You did. I heard that the hero of time was on a new adventure and I thought I'd get a chance to see him. However, I knew it wasn't quite time. So I thought I would wait. Unfortunately, it was a little too long and you've had a horrible event now." He replied.

Link was about to ask another question when he felt something touch his arm. He turned and saw a wolf licking his forearm. Link recoiled a bit in surprise and in alarm, but the man stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry about Romul. He's as gentle as your Hylian cucco." The man explained.

The wolf stopped licking Link's arm and went to the man's side. It was almost as though it was trained.

"Is that YOUR wolf?" Link asked.

"Oh, of course it isn't. He just likes me because I've been kind to him. However, he's not a tame wolf. He has growled once or twice." The man answered.

That was a relief. But Link still had a few questions to ask.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The man answered, in a sage-like tone, "My name is Chakashi. I was born in the land of Labrynna, but I came to Hyrule because I sense great pain and stress in you."

Link just stared at the ground and said nothing. This only seemed to answer this Chakashi's question.

"I'm right aren't I?" Chakashi asked, seeing Link's pain.

Link didn't answer. But after a small prompt from Chakashi, he barely managed an inaudible whisper.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." Chakashi said, trying to get an actual answer out of Link.

"Yes. I just wish Zelda was here…" Link admitted in a quiet voice.

"Ah, but for what reason?" Chakashi asked calmly.

Link stifled a sniff, but he held it in. His face was an emotionless mask, but one could easily see he was holding a heavy heart.

"To apologize for betraying her, the other sages, and their trust." Link answered, showing that he really didn't want to talk about this.

Chakashi nodded slowly. He then turned around and there was the sound of a sword coming out of a sheath.

"I noticed you dropped this." Chakashi said, "It fell off your back when you fell into the river. If I am correct, this is the weapon only the hero of time can wield."

When Chakashi turned to face Link, he was holding the Master Sword. Link stared blankly at it, but then looked away from it.

"Keep it." Link said blankly.

Chakashi sheathed the sword and strapped it to his belt. He turned to Link, but the man he helped wasn't even bothering to look at him.

"Very well then. I'll keep it safe until you do what you must." Chakashi said, knowing what would happen if things went well.

Chakashi then took Link's hand and helped the troubled hero to his feet. He then took a sword from almost out of nowhere and showed it to Link. This sword was at least as long as the Master Sword, but it had a black handle with dark leather wrapped around the hilt. Link wrapped his fingers around it and sheathed it.

"You may need this sword for where we're going. Now follow me." Chakashi said, beckoning to Link and walking out the tent.

For a minute, Link was confused and unsure if he could trust this man. However, he had to trust someone and thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to help. So he got up and followed the strange man.

After a few hours of climbing through canyons and valleys, they reached a vast clearing. It was full of strange, white rings that looked like something on a chalkboard. However, no chalk could make things like this. Link just stared in awe at the place mainly for the size and the beauty. When he could finally talk, he was at a loss for words.

"What is this?" Link asked, still amazed by this.

"It's the valley of spirits," Chakashi answered, "a sacred place where souls go if something terrible has happened to them. If you want to talk to this Zelda character, you're to go down there."

Upon the mention of Zelda's name, something sprang in Link's heart. For a moment, he felt that sorrowful feeling when he lost her. However, there was still that feeling of making it up to her. It was a risk he was willing to take.

"Alright then." Link said, knowing the cause.

With a few brave steps, he walked toward the spot.

The valley was a quiet place. It was so quiet that he could hear the wind blow. Link was about a quarter of the way to the center when he heard a whisper.

"Link…"

Link whirled around and saw an orb of light behind him. He kept walking forward when one of the light orbs formed the bulky body of Ganondorf, his malevolent grin spread across his face. A few steps and Link saw Majora's Mask and Twinrova. He couldn't let these things distract him and he kept on walking like they weren't there.

Link walked right into the center of the area and saw many light orbs circling the place. It was like being at a light show. The light balls circled each other, then spun faster and faster, and formed the outline of someone. When the light cleared, Zelda was standing right in front of Link.

Link's heart almost jumped out of his body when he saw her. There she was, in exactly the same royal garbs. For a minute, Link thought he was dreaming, but when he tried to wake up, he didn't.

"Zelda?" Link asked in amazement.

Zelda, whose eyes were closed, suddenly opened them upon hearing her name. When she did see Link, she didn't seem as surprised as he was. She didn't say anything, but Link didn't even realize his feet were taking him right to her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Link said as he walked toward the princess.

He reached out to touch her, but went right through her. Link gasped in surprise at what happened. He swept his hand in and out of Zelda's non-corporeal body, but didn't touch anything.

"Link? What are you doing here and Why would you come all this way to see me?" Zelda asked.

Link looked at the ground. He couldn't even bear to look her in the eye. His heart was just too heavy. Yet, he still managed to speak.

"I came to say that I'm sorry for betraying you and the sages. I'm also sorry for betraying your trust." Link said in a sad tone.

For a few seconds, none of them spoke. Then, Zelda spoke. But not in the tone Link had expected.

"So that's it?" Zelda asked, in a tone similar to a scolding parent.

This was so sudden for Link that he almost staggered backward. After he recovered from hearing those words, a curious look spread across his face.

"What?" Link asked, starting to become a little scared.

He was confused. Why would Zelda talk to him like that?

_Huh?! Link comes to make it right and Zelda spits in his face? What the HECK is going on here?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lasting Friendship**

Link didn't want to look up. He did it anyway and what he saw, almost horrified him. Zelda's hands were clenced into fists so tight they almost dug into her skin. To Link's surprise, she spoke in the exact same tone.

"You just came here to apologize and see my face?" Zelda asked, her voice full of anger.

"Zelda, what are you talking about?" Link asked.

Now, Zelda was actually starting to scare him. Usually when she got mad, he'd be confused beyond imagination. This was different. Before Link could say another word, Zelda beat him before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm saying that you should be a man for once and face me!" Zelda shouted.

These words hit Link like a ton of bricks. For the first time, Zelda was actually challenging to fight him. Link started backing away, but a spirit bearing exact resemblence to Treg blocked his path and escape.

"Z-Zelda, I…can't!" Link told her, but it was too late.

Zelda had put up her hand and instantly changed into her Sheikah garments. Her eyes, though still blue, were no longer sparkling like sapphires. They were no more than blue stones and no more.

"Zelda, stop this now!" Link said, desperately trying to make Zelda listen to reason.

"So you're going to keep acting like the child from the forest?" Zelda asked in a crude voice as she drew a knife.

Link decided not to take this any further. He didn't have the master sword, so he got out the sword Chakashi gave him and his shield. He took a combat position and so did Zelda. With a war cry that even Chakashi could hear, steel clashed.

Zelda struck first and leaped clean into the air, bringing down her knife to try and stab Link. Link quickly moved to the right and quickly jumped to avoid a sweep kick. Link struck with his sword only to see Zelda dodge to the left, the blade missing her by inches. Link suddenly realized that he left himself vulnerable and he regretted it, because Zelda elbowed him in the stomach. Link staggered backward and awkwardly raised his shield to block the knife that almost plunged into his abdomen. He quickly rolled to his feet, but Zelda was there to meet him. Link blocked again, this time with his sword, and tried to turn it into an attack. Once again, Zelda evaded it by leaning backward so far, she almost touched the ground. Link quickly turned his attack into a spinning leap and landed right a good distance behind Zelda. Now that they were a good distance away, Link finally seized the chance to ask a question he'd been longing to ask.

"Zelda, why are you acting like this?" He finally asked, "You're treating me as though I'm Ganondorf. I want to know why."

"You remember when you used the curse that sealed me away? I was emotionally affected when you cast it. So the darkness in your heart is in mine, too!" Zelda snapped.

"Zelda..." Link said, but Zelda's ice-cold eyes pierced his soul and froze him.

"Why am I treating you like Ganondorf? Because you acted like him! And I have just the thing that'll show you what you looked like."

Link's eyes widened for two reasons. The first was Zelda's comment on him being like Ganondorf and the second was that he realized on what she was going to do.

"You don't mean…" Link began, but Zelda cut him off.

"Yes, I do have this." Zelda hissed as she pulled out an exact replica of the orb which cast the curse.

Link reached forward, as though Zelda was right in front of him. It was no use. He didn't have enough time to dash over and take the curse from her.

"ZELDA! NO!" Link shouted.

"Too late, I cast the Curse of Charanatos." Zelda said evilly.

The circle appeared and she screamed as the power of the fierce deity rushed through her. Her hair turned silver, the markings appeared under her eyes, and the red glint appeared in her eyes.

"Now the fun starts." Zelda said with a serpentine smile that sent a chill down Link's spine.

Link had seen Treg cast the curse, but THIS was completely different. If this was a nightmare, Link would have done anything to wake up. Seeing an enemy cast an evil magic curse was one thing, but seeing a friend or even someone you love was something else.

Link didn't have time to react and received a sharp punch across the face. Link fell on his back and he was just getting up when Zelda picked him up by the collar and kneed him in the stomach. When Link got up, he was struggling to breathe. He felt like he had been punched by a gorilla, but he hadn't taken a few breaths when Zelda picked him up by the collar again and threw him forward. Link landed on his side and got up to walk into a barrage of punches. Link got up and, with extreme difficulty, blocked her punches with his own hands.

"Listen, Zelda! Don't make me do this!" Link begged as he raised his sword into the air.

However, Zelda saw it coming and counterattacked. She tripped him, grabbed him by the leg, and threw him at the walls of the circle. Link bounced off and slumped to the floor. Link was so emotionally and physically hurt that he could barely stand.

"Aww, is the little boy afwaid that the mean ol' pwincess has all the power?" Zelda taunted in a baby voice that would make an infant sick.

Link opened his eyes and Zelda had a black, flaming orb in her hands. It looked easily as big as he was and there was no heat emanating from it.

"What's this?" Link said.

"Remember when you drained the Sages of their power? That was your ability. THIS is mine. It makes you look at yourself during an event in the past. Now, I want you to look at THIS." Zelda said cruelly.

As Link looked into the ball of flame, he saw himself in the Curse of Charantanatah when he faced Zygor. He was attacking ruthlessly and he had a look on his face he had never worn before: one of evil. Link sunk to his knees as he looked at this.

"I looked like that?" Link thought, "What was I thinking? I looked like a deranged maniac. I gave everything just for power, I…I became just like Ganondorf."

Link was then crouching on the floor with his hands over his eyes. He doubted whether he could fight anymore. Then, he remembered what Darunia said.

"Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."

Link got to his feet with a look of determination on his face. When he got up, he looked Zelda right in the eye. He didn't flinch, he didn't even blink. Zelda seemed somewhat impressed by this, but she just had to prove it.

"You're going to fight me now, huh, Lover boy?" Zelda taunted.

"Yes, and this time, I'm NOT holding back!" Link said in a serious tone.

Link shouted a war cry and ran right at Zelda with his sword out. He was attacking as he'd never attacked before. His sword was moving with such speed, it seemed to be a silver blur. Zelda wanted to strike back, but she was so busy blocking that she couldn't find a weak point. She thought she could catch Link from a distance and got an idea instantly. Zelda executed three back flips, but when she landed on her feet, Link was there to meet her. She had to raise her knife almost immediately to stop a sword from slicing her open.

"Now he's more of a challenge. I'll give him that..." Zelda thought to herself.

Link was now fighting with righteous fury rather than hatred. He was becoming more dangerous than he was before. However, he promised one thing: he would win, but he would NOT make any fatal attacks. That was a promise he intended to keep.

Zelda, suddenly noticing the change in Link, decided to take things up a notch to help him back up. She lunged with her knife, Link simply rolled out of harm's way and came to meet her again. Zelda took her knife and attempted to slash Link, who blocked with his shield. Zelda tried a kick, but Link seized her by the foot and she flipped backward to avoid getting her ankle twisted. When she landed, Link was there to meet her. His speed amazed her and she had to leap again to avoid getting cleaved in two. By the time she landed, Link was there to meet her again. Zelda was now pushing herself to her limits to battle Link. THIS was the hero she knew and wanted out for a much more worthy challenge.

Then, the turning point: Link struck with his sword, sent Zelda's knife out of her hand, and slashed both her legs. Her knees buckled and she couldn't move or attack. In another movement, Link's was pointed right at her throat. She dropped to the ground, beat. She lost. The curse disappeared, the silver hair turned back to golden yellow, the markings disappeared, and Zelda was back in her pink gown. Link realized what happened and rushed over to her. He reached out and actually touched her this time. Maybe Zelda didn't want Link to touch her before and that was probably why he passed right through her. Link picked her up and saw the area of her dress was dyed red with blood.

"Zelda! Are you alright? Say something!" Link said desperately, not wanting Zelda to die, if she could.

Zelda's blue eyes opened, they were now sparkly and warm. They were like sapphires rather than simple blue stones. She was shedding a few tears through what she experienced, but a warm smile crossed her face as she looked at Link.

"You passed the test, Link. You defeated the darkness in your heart and had the courage to face your friend." She said weakly.

Link sighed in relief. He was now assured that he had not killed Zelda by mistake. However, he had a few questions to ask.

"Why'd you activate the curse?" Link asked.

"It was part of the test, Link. That wasn't the real curse...you were never really in danger. I did that to teach you something. It's those things you have that make me glad that I love you. They are bravery, friendship, determination, and a good heart."

She closed her eyes in happiness and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before vanishing into rainbow colored mist.

Link stood there, transfixed. He was shedding more water than the song of storms. He didn't hold his tears back this time. He looked up and his hands clenched into fists.

"I'll find you, Zelda! Whoever has her, you won't get away with this!" The young hero shouted to the sky.

_Well, THAT went well. Now, let's see if Link can save the day now..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Return to Hyrule**

Chakashi stood on the fringe of the area with a broad smile on his face. Then, a voice came from Romul without him saying the words, like telepathy.

_Why is he like this, Chakashi?_

"Link may have been purified, but he still has a gaping hole in his heart. It's painful for him, but now is not the time to stay. He has a world to save." Chakashi explained, "Wait here." He added as he beckoned Romul to stay where he was and went down to Link.

Link was sitting as still as a gargoyle, a few tears trickling down his face. He still couldn't believe what had happened and he still had to get over it. He almost wanted to stay here forever, but he knew that no one else was going to save Hyrule. Chakashi put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a calm voice.

"Link, you've been through a lot. You can spend the night at my tent, but tomorrow you have to go back to Hyrule and help your friends." Chakashi said.

Link nodded slowly and got up. He followed Chakashi back to his tent and rested. He lost a lot of energy and, although his injuries healed, he still felt tired after his fight with Zelda.

Miles away, Vaati was trying to find Link, but for some reason, it was like trying to find a dime in a cloud of fog. As the minutes passed, he grew more and more frustrated until he was on the brink of attacking anyone within arm-distance.

"What's going on? I can sense Link's presence, but I can't see him!" Vaati said discouraged.

Just then, his five servants arrived. When Zygor arrived, he knelt before his master. Albach simply stood there with his arms folded across his chest, Veron leaned up against a pillar of the room like a street punk, and Malon simply stood there, her cold eyes fixed on Vaati. Then, Zygor stood up and spoke to his master.

"Master Vaati, If Link's gone, the other sages are vulnerable. I suggest we attack now." He informed.

Vaati remained silent, but then closed his eyes and smiled as though he heard someone say something dumb. He stifled a laugh, but then he saw that Zygor had a point and spoke in a calm voice.

"Have it your way. I'll split you up for the other sages." Vaati said, "Zygor, you search and destroy the Zora Princess. Albach, you can take vengeance with the Goron boss. Veron, you take care of that Gerudo thief, Nabooru. Malon, you can take care of Impa."

"I guess that leaves me with Saria. I have a score to settle with her." Another voice said.

Vaati glowered at this new servant, but let him off with a reproachful glare. He then scoffed and continued with his plan.

"Very well. Now, go find them and give their souls to me or you're going to serve as a replacement." Vaati demanded.

"Yes, my lord." All five of them said in unison.

"Now that Link is gone, there's no need for speed. We're going to finish them off nice and slow. Go. And make their battles REALLY PAINFUL."

The plan was worked out and the sages were in trouble. As they all left the temple, Vaati continued to meditate in communication with the Fierce Deity.

The next morning, Link was woken by Romul's licking tongue. He got up and Chakashi was waiting for him. He was holding the Master Sword, a bow, and a strange trinket.

"This is my special bow. If you trust in it, it will not miss its target." Chakashi said, handing Link the bow.

Link took it and strapped it to his back just behind his sword. Then, Chakashi pulled out the indigo blade of the thing that turned him down originally.

"Now that you've passed the trials, you can have the Master Sword." Chakashi said as he handed the sword of evil's bane to Link.

Link nervously reached out his hand, touched it, and flinched slightly. However, he came to realize that his hand didn't burn. Link took the sword and put it in his scabbard in relief.

"I also give you this." Chakashi added, handing Link the trinket.

Link took it, but then he began to inspect it. After a minute or two, he shrugged and held it up, trying to be specific.

"Okay. What is it?" Link asked.

It looked like the Lens of Truth, but it had wing symbols and an eagle's head rather than a soul eye with decorative gems. This thing looked like he could attach it to his eye like the Lens, but something told him it was far more ancient.

"It's called the Eagle's eye. If you look through it, you can see things from miles away." Chakashi explained.

Link pocketed it and then told Chakashi something he had been longing to say.

"Thank you, Chakashi, for everything." Link said in a quiet whisper.

"It was an honor. If you ever need my help, use this flute to call me." Chakashi said, handing Link a flute made of what appeared to be a very smooth wood.

Link took it. Right near the mouthpiece was a kind of eagle, but in the center of the eagle was the symbol of the Triforce. Link pocketed the flute and strapped the Eagle's eye to his belt. In a matter of minutes, he was on his way.

"I've made a mistake and now I have to make up for it." Link said to himself.

He started walking, but soon broke into a run toward Hyrule. It was time to go back and set things right.

Link acted on instinct and decided to try out the Eagle's eye. He looked through it and instantly, he felt as if he was zooming all over the place, but his feet never left the ground. Link then got an idea; he concentrated on the thing he wanted to see: his old house. Instantly the eagle's eye concentrated on a treehouse in the Kokiri forest. He thought he'd try something else. He got to a very high place and concentrated on Saria. The eye led him to Kakariko village. He saw his old friend and there was a Moblin attacking her.

"Oh no...Saria!" Link said, whipping out his bow. However, he had something to do first."

Link whipped out his bow and loaded an arrow. He kept the eagle's eye on and aimed his arrow at the faraway Moblin. Strangely, he knew that the arrow would hit. He fired the arrow a bit northwest, putting all his heart into it. He did NOT want to see his best friend die. The arrow whistled through the air and hit the Moblin right in the back.

Miles away, Saria was trapped and there was nowhere left to go. The massive piggish monster raised a mighty club, but then groaned in pain as he fell to the ground with an arrow in its back. Saria gasped at what happened, almost hysterical with fear. After a while of calming down, she noticed the arrow had a note attached to it.

She took it and it read,  
_Saria, I just saved your life. I'm coming back, but don't tell anyone.  
Link _

Saria looked at the note in awe. Link saved her life even though he took some of her power? This was the Link she remembered. She just stared in a direction and smiled.

"Thank you, Link." She whispered.

Link saw the arrow hit its target and Saria read the letter. Strangely, she wasn't hateful, but joyous as she looked right toward him. If he was right at the same distance the eye was taking him, she would've seen him. He smiled, hoping that she would be thankful. Link took the eagle's eye out and concentrated on a way back to Hyrule.

The eagle's eye led him right there. He had to follow a river that would eventually lead to Gerudo valley and he'd follow the valley right to Lake Hylia.

Link wasted no time as he jumped into the right river and let the current do the rest. Soon, after a few minutes, Link saw the bridge to the Gerudo Fortress above him and soon came to the waterfall of Lake Hylia. When Link splashed into the lake, he was glad to be back in Hyrule. He took in a deep breath and let out a good sigh in relief.

"It's good to be home." Link said to himself as he lay on his back on Lake Hylia's sandy edge. He slowly got up, then looked at the exit. _I've made a mistake and now I have to set things right. I made a promise to Zelda and I have to keep it. I'll save Hyrule and stop Vaati if it's the last thing I do!_ Link thought.

_Oh yeah! Oh YEAH! Link's in da house now!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

Link fell into Lake Hylia with a splash and knew what he had to do. He took out the flute that Chakashi gave him just hours ago and played Epona's song. If this didn't work, then his horse would have to be dead.

Miles away, in the castle stable, Impa was tending to the horses. She had just finished an important task and had somehow managed to wrestle Epona into it. Impa was just about to feed Link's former horse when all of a sudden, the auburn horse's ears perked. Then, as though there was a Wolfos in the stable, she began to rear up and neigh like a stallion. This whole thing caught Impa by surprise and she tried to calm her down.

"What is it, girl? Are you..."

Impa never had a chance to finish her sentence, or even touch Epona at that. Epona was thrashing so wildly, she was at risk of getting stomped. Finally, after almost an eternity of struggling, Epona broke free of her binds and she ran off, leaving a confused Impa standing there. Then, the answer hit her and her hands clenched into fists.

"Link..." She said through gritted teeth, "He's back. I need to tell the others."

After a few minutes of waiting, Link heard the sound of hooves on the earth. He quickly got up and saw Epona galloping towards him and she looked VERY happy to see him. She stopped just in front of Link and began to nuzzle him.

"It's good to see you too, Epona. I missed you, too." Link said, playfully.

Link stroked her snout, but then came back to the real world. He got on his trusted mount, and rode off to Hyrule Field. Now the tricky part began.

"Alright, I have to find the Sages. But who should I start with? Not Impa. She's still holding a grudge with me...I know, I'll go with Saria." Link said, whipping out the Eagle's eye.

He focused on Saria and saw her... talking with Impa. They appeared to be talking and Impa shook her head once. Saria's expression was one of fear and some sadness. Link never liked seeing her like this and he never thought he would be seeing a friend do this to her.

Link got out his bow and quickly scribbled a message on a piece of parchment. When he was satisfied, he tied it to the arrow's shaft, cocked it to his bow, and fired.

Saria had just finished having a horrible conversation with Impa. She had just told her that "Epona ran off and that she was going to find Link no matter what". Saria wanted her to simply punish him, but not with death. She was about to make a comback when an arrow whistled past Impa's left ear and pierced a nearby tree. Impa stared, puzzled at this, and was about to take it, but Saria beat her there. The Kokiri sage pulled the arrow out and unfolded the parchment.

It read,

If you wish to see me, come to Kakariko village. Also come alone.  
You-know-who.

Saria stared off into space and didn't notice that Impa had just taken the note. She didn't notice until she closed her hand. Impa read the letter and gave Saria a suspicious glance.

"Who's this 'You-Know-Who', Saria?" She asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Saria bit her lip and then lied, "My boyfriend! Yeah, he likes sending messages like this 'cuz he's shy."

For a moment, there was just silence. Then, Impa smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. That's very cute. Go along, I'm sure he's waiting." Impa said.

"Okay." Saria said, first starting at a walk, then a jog, and finally a run.

Saria had reached her house and was reaching for the handle when it opened with a low squeak. When the door opened all the way, Link came out with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Saria." Link said.

This time, Link's voice was no longer the monotone it originally was when he told the bad news. This time, his voice was that of the Link she knew and loved. She almost took a step backwards, but there was something about Link that she trusted and stood her ground. She ran forward and fell into his arms, but this time, Link hugged her back.

"Link...I-I missed you so much." She said, sniffling.

"I missed you too, Saria." Link said in, probably the kindest voice she ever heard.

Saria finally brushed off the tears and asked, "What happened to you? I heard rumors that you had been killed or worse, found."

"It's a long story, but okay." Link said, choosing not to find a way out.

Link then proceeded to tell her about Chakashi, the valley of spirits, and the battle he had with Zelda. When he finished, Saria's eyes were very wide and her mouth opened wide too.

"No way! You fought Zelda?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Link said, nodding.

"She used the Curse of Charanatos? But she's a spirit and you were in danger!" Saria said, starting to sound a little confused.

"Take it easy, Saria. It was only a test. I wasn't in any danger. Although I think I still feel that place where she punched me." Link added, massaging the spot.

"A test, huh? Well, how did you kill that Moblin?" She asked.

"Well, uh..." Link began, but then something happened.

"What was a test?" Someone asked him.

Link froze and turned around to see Darunia looking right at him. The big Goron looked more likely to breathe fire than Volvagia and he was clenching his hands into fists the size of dodgeballs.

"So you returned, huh?" Darunia said as he popped his knuckles.

The mighty Goron then advanced on Link, but Saria got in the way. She was trying to stop something more than twice her own size.

"Don't hurt him!" Saria shouted.

"Give me a reason not to." Darunia said through gritted teeth as he pushed her aside.

Darunia was less than three meters away from Link when Saria got in the way again in a futile attempt to keep him away. Darunia was getting more and more frustrated at this. He was getting stopped by a little girl.

"He's changed I tell you! He saved my life." Saria said, trying to block the way, but Darunia simply pushed her away.

"After he returned and drained all of our power?! I'm going to keep that promise that I'll break him in half!" Darunia growled.

Darunia balled up a fist and threw a punch at Link, but Link didn't stand there. Instead, he leapt aside, leaving Darunia to smash a hole through the wall. Before Darunia had time to realize what happened, Link had a sword pointing right at the base of Darunia's neck. Darunia's arm lowered and his fist changed back into a normal hand as he put his hands up.

"Alright, y-y-you've convinced me. Just tell me what happened." Darunia stuttered.

Link sighed before saying, "I'm not exactly used to telling it, but here it goes..."

Link told him the whole story and soon Darunia understood everything. When Link was done, he was panting for breath and Saria just sat there, seeing as she already heard it.

"So, let me get this straight. You were running from Stalfos and you fell off a cliff. Then some old guy found you and said he could help. You virtually got pulverized by Zelda, but it was a test so you got rid of the darkness in your heart." Darunia asked while scratching his head.

"Yes. Exactly how you put it." Link replied between gasps.

"But Link, you can't be here! If Impa finds out, she'll have your head on a platter!" Darunia warned.

"I'm not going to rest until this 'Vaati' guy is taken care of. Can you two help me back to my house so I can get some supplies?" Link asked.

Darunia and Saria suddenly got a guilty look on both of their faces. Link, realizing that something bad had happened, decided to ask one question.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, it's just...while you were gone, Impa had soldiers raid your house and burn it down." Darunia said, shaking his head and staring at the ground.

"WHAT?!" Link asked in disbelief.

"I should know. I'm the one who burned it down." Darunia said, looking up to the sky looking like he was praying.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! HOW AM I GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD WITHOUT MY SUPPLIES?!" Link shouted.

"S-sorry, Link. I was still mad at you, but now I wish I never did it." Darunia said, putting up his hands as though surrendering.

"I was going to go find Ruto. But without the Zora Mask or the Blue Tunic, I can't survive underwater." Link said, still as frustrated as ever.

Link, after throwing a bit of a fit, suddenly got an idea. He took out the flute and, on instinct, played a song he had never heard before. He had never heard it in his life, but he knew it like the back of his hand. As soon as he played the last note, Saria and Darunia stared.

"Uh, what exactly was that supposed to do?" Darunia asked.

"This." Another voice answered.

All of a sudden, someone appeared in front of Link, Saria, and Darunia. He had the look of a Native American, but there was something special about him that made Saria's heart feel warm.

"You seek my guidance, Link?" The man asked.

Saria looked at the man and recognized him from Link's story. She was about to introduce herself when he went up to her and shook her hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chakashi. And don't worry, I'm a friend." The man said before shaking Darunia's hand.

"Uh... thanks for helping Link. I really appreciate it." Saria said in wonder.

"Thank you, Forest Sage. If someone is going to save this world, it will have to be him." The native man replied. "Yes. Can I ask you something. I'm looking for something that will help me survive underwater. Have you heard of anything?" Link asked.

"I know of an item that will help breathe underwater. It's called 'The Magic Gills'. Should you wear them, you'll have all the effects of the Zora Mask and the Zora Tunic." Chakashi told him.

"Well that's useful. How do we find it then, wise man?" Darunia asked, almost sarcastically.

"Patience, Fire Sage. Link has the answer in his sack." Chakashi said, "We'll meet again, I know we will."

After that, he vanished into thin air.

Saria and Darunia stood there, transfixed. Link, on the other hand, was in deep thought. How could the answer 'be in his sack'? Then, it hit him like a brick.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Link asked himself.

He took out the Eagle's eye and concentrated on the magic gills. He found them easily and they were at the bottom of the fishing pond. Saria and Darunia simply stood there, confused as to what Link was doing.

"Link?" Darunia asked, "What is that thing?"

"Let's put it this way. I can see something far away if I concentrate on it." Link answered, "By the way, we need to go to Lake Hylia's fishing pond if we want to find these gills."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Saria said, standing up.

Darunia stayed put, staring at the ground. Link could only describe this as embarrassment and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Sorry, I gotta sit this one out. I swim like a stone." Darunia said, sheepishly.

"Okay, you can sit this one out. You return to Death Mountain and you can wait for me until I need you." Link said, gesturing toward the mountain outside.

Darunia nodded in understanding and stood up to leave. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Saria.

"Uh, don't worry. I'll have a goron come here and fix that hole in your wall." Darunia promised.

"That's a relief." Saria said as Darunia hiked off to the mountain.

"How are we going to go to the field? They'll certainly find you in this kind of daylight." Saria asked, very worried about Link's life.

"We should travel in the river." Link answered, "Hylian guards aren't too good at swimming, so we should be safe."

This sounded like a good idea. Saria was a fairly decent swimmer, so she didn't mind taking the plunge.

"Alright then. Let's go." Saria said, but Link stopped her.

"No. We'll have to do it at night. That way visibility will be low." Link corrected, "However, I'll have to spend the day somewhere..."

"You can stay at my house." Saria suggested, "I have a spare room upstairs in case visitors come and few people know of it."

"Alright, Saria. Just try to keep me out of view. And if someone asks who's up there, just make something up." Link advised.

"I understand. Now go up, we have a busy night ahead of us." Saria said, beckoning to the door.

Link nodded, went up to Saria's room, and sat down on a chair. Now the real mission began.

Miles away, in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, a guard was on patrol. Just then, he heard a rustle in the bushes and then saw a figure sneak away. He didn't know who or what it was, but he had to make sure and followed it. Finally, he came to the side of the castle and saw a flash of deep blue light. After that, he fell lifeless to the ground. Vaati emerged from the shadows and put his hand on the guard's lifeless body. He then took the form of the guard complete with armor. However, he was thankful for the helmet for a good reason.

"I love playing pretend." Vaati said maliciously as he walked off.

_Well, Link's back, but he'll have to earn the trust of others if he wants to save Hyrule. But what is Vaati planning? And what does he have in store for Link and the Sages?_

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Promise**

Impa was pacing the castles, waiting for news on Link's whereabouts. She had almost fallen asleep when a guard came through the doors.

"Impa! I think we've found him. He's in Kakariko at the Forest Sage's house." The guard informed.

Impa stared wide-eyed for a minute or two. Just when the guard was about to walk away, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't send the troops. I will find him myself." She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as Impa was out of earshot. The guard snickered and then spoke, not in the usual voice of a Hylian guard, but in Vaati's voice.

"That's it. Kill him...if you can." He said, his eyes flashing into red rubies before changing back to the dull gray ones.

Back in Kakariko, Link woke up and realized that night had fallen. He accidentally fell asleep.

"Oh, you're up." A perky girl voice said in relief.

Link looked up and saw Saria with a strange piece of cloth in her hands. Link smiled sheepishly and got up.

"Uh...hehehe...I guess I dozed off there, huh?" He asked.

"By the way, Link," Saria said, holding up the cloth, "This strange cloak was at my door. I thought it was a present for me so I tried it on. When I went to the mirror to see how it looked on me, but there was no me. This thing, whatever it is, can turn whoever wears it invisible. But I think you need it more than I do, so here."

Link took the cloak and inspected it. It was as blue as a summer sky and felt as light as a feather. It also had a strange feel to it. It felt like cool air or water.

"Well, I think this will come in handy. Guess it cancels out my river idea. I'll put it on when we leave and..." Link began, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Saria asked, going downstairs.

Link had a bad feeling about this and suddenly heard someone speak through the door downstairs. He cracked the door to Saria's room the smallest bit to listen in on what was going on. He heard Saria open the door and listened carefully.

"Oh, it's you." Saria said, trying her best to hide something.

"I've heard reports that Link has returned to Hyrule. We've even believe that he should be at this house. Have you seen him?" A deep, female voice asked in an almost dark tone.

Link felt as though he had swallowed an ice cube. The voice was Impa's voice.

"Sorry, no." Saria lied quickly.

"You can't hide from me, Saria. I know he's here." Impa said.

There was the sound of Impa easily pushing away the Kokiri girl aside and Link felt his heart drop into his stomach as he began hearing footsteps coming closer to his room. He had to do something, but there was nowhere to hide. He could jump out the window, but that would give him away. Then, it hit him.

Link then knew there was no other way. He seized the cloak and whipped it around himself. He saw a mirror in the room and saw nothing when he looked into it.

"What a relief." Link thought to himself.

The door to his room flung open and Impa began to search the whole area as though Link was a prey item and she was a hungry lion. Link had to keep moving away as Impa moved around. The cloak did not keep him from being solid.

Impa looked around and then believed that Saria was telling the truth. No. It couldn't be true. Link HAD to be here. The guards would never lie.

"Where's Link?" Impa asked her fellow sage.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago." Saria answered.

"I don't sense knowledge of Link in your mind. You're telling the truth." Impa said, "I'll still be searching and I'll interrogate my guards. When I find him, he'll pay the ultimate price."

After that, Impa left. Little did she know that Link took off the cloak as soon as he heard the door shut. As soon as she left the gate of the village, Link sighed in relief. There was nowhere for Link to run, so what did he do?

"Link? Where'd you go?" Saria asked, impatiently.

"I put on the cloak when she was coming for me." Link said, holding up the cloak.

"Wow. I knew that would come in handy sooner or later." Saria sighed.

"Relax, Saria. I'm okay." Link said, "It was as though I was never there."

"That kinda makes me feel better." Saria asked. Link shrugged and went back to his room.

When it was pitch black outside, they managed to drape the cloak over both of them andsnuck out into the dark. Once or twice, a guard would almost touch them, but they managed to avoid any and all forms of security. They had this plan in the bag.

After a LONG lecture from Impa, Vaati went back to his "post." which was actually his hideout. He had sensed Link's presence, but for some reason...

"I know that boy's still there! I can sense him, but I can't see him!" He said in frustration, but then Malon entered.

"If Link has returned, Master, I will search him out." Malon suggested.

For a minute, Vaati was silent. Then he closed his eyes in satisfaction and nodded in approval.

"Very well." He said.

Vaati snapped his fingers and a kind of necklace appeared around Malon's neck. It had a kind of pendant that seemed to be green. Malon inspected it like you would a tool you've never seen before.

"This necklace will guide you to the hero. The more it glows red, the closer you are to him. However, I hope all your training will be enough for him." Vaati said calmly.

Malon smiled an evil smile that would have torn Link apart inside. It was a good thing he wasn't there.

"It will." Malon reassured and then walked off.

After several hours of silently moving, Saria and Link reached Lake Hylia. As soon as they found that there were no guards around here, they flung off the cloak.

"Alright, now the Eagle's eye showed that the Magic Gills are in the fishing pond." Link said, pointing to the building in which he got the golden scale.

"Wait. I think that the guy at the fishing pond, he might turn you in." Saria warned.

"I know of a way inside without using the door. You cause a distraction while I sneak in. If it's critical, knock him out." Link told her.

Saria nodded as she crossed Lake Hylia to the fishing pond while Link went through his "Secret Passage". I won't tell you how, because then it won't be a secret.

Saria entered the fishing pond and the owner walked up to her and greeted her in his friendly way. While Saria was distracting him, Link had sneaked inside and went underwater as silently as possible. When he went under, he did see a glint of silver. He grabbed it in his hand and got to the surface. When he surfaced, he gave the thumbs' up and Saria saw it. Link quietly snuck out of the building and Saria made her excuse and left.

Link began to inspect the so-called "Magic Gills" They looked like a bluish-silver band that would fit over his neck and had the symbol of a fish right on the middle.

"So these are the magic gills." Link said in wonder, "I better test them before I use them."

Link put the gills around his neck and prepared for something…nothing happened. Saria then stared at this as a quizzical look crossed her face.

"Are you sure those are the gills?" Saria asked.

"Positive." Link answered, quickly. "Maybe they'll only work if I use them in water."

Link went under the water of Lake Hylia and put the Magic Gills on. Then he suddenly got a strange feeling as though he was going to fall apart. He looked at his hand and saw it grow webbing between fingers. He looked at his feet, which became flippers. He felt his face to find it had become shark-like and had the green hat, which was now something like a zora tail. Link felt normal underwater and felt as though he had never went in. When he then got out of the water and changed back to normal. After he surfaced, he changed back to his actual form.

"They work only when I'm underwater." Link assured her.

Saria smiled in success as Link got a little closer to her and spoke again.

"Okay, Saria. You stay here while I go inside the temple to find Ruto." Link told her.

"But I want to help you." Saria pleaded.

"No. I want you to make sure nobody finds me. Besides, you wouldn't last too long under there. You're not a fish." Link reminded.

"Alright then, but hurry up. Impa's sure to find you sooner or later."

Link put on the magic gills and went under the water. He then entered the Water Temple and the mission was on.

Link swam through the water like a shark and began to explore the temple's interior. He was definitely going to have trouble. Finding Ruto underwater would be like trying to find a fish in an ocean without these gills. His swimming speed had been enhanced and he was sure to find her soon. He entered almost every room until he found the room where he fought Morpha in a forgotten event.

Ruto had obviously remodeled this place. There were no more squares, but it was an underwater room with nothing more than a kind of "Island" right in the center.

"I wonder if Ruto is around here." Link asked himself.

"Pardon me?" Someone said.

Link whirled around and found Ruto staring at him with her bright, purple eyes. This was a bit of a situation...

"Who are you?" The Zora princess asked, circling him in the water.

"Well, uh...I, uh..." Link began, but then Ruto's eyes widened.

Link's heart nearly stopped as she found out who he was.

"Link?" The zora princess asked.

"Uhh…Surprise?" Link asked, nervously.

"What're you doing here? You were banished from this land. You threw me away like a useless toy!" She said as she raised an arm to slap him.

But the minute She raised her arm, Link stopped it and she stopped. When he released her, she had realized what Darunia realized when Link defended herself.

"Ruto, listen. Those creeps are after you and the other sages. I also think that I might have a way of getting Zelda back." Link said, but then a familiar voice spoke that triggered something inside him.

"And that is…" It asked.

Link surfaced to see Zygor on the only dry land there was. His eyes narrowed as Ruto began to try and back away.

"Hello, king of creeps." Link said in disgust.

Zygor snorted.

"Good to see you too, 'hero'. Long time no see, eh, Link?" Zygor asked, "Now hand over the fish lady and I'll let you live."

Ruto recoiled in fear, but Link got in between the two. For once, Link was actually fighting to save her for the third time.

"Forget Ruto. How about a rematch?" Link asked.

"After I crushed you? Big mistake." Zygor pointed out.

Link decided not to prolong this anymore. He sprung onto land and took off the magic gills, changing back to his Hylian form.

"Why don't you fight me then, you coward?" Link asked, spotting a sense of pride in Zygor.

"Fine then. I want a fair fight. No items, no friends, we use only our combat skills." Zygor added.

"By the way..." Link said, bringing something up, "I'd like to wager something. If I win, Zelda and Ruto go free and you have to take their place." Link suggested.

"Very well then. But should I prevail, you'll lose your soul and your body will serve Master Vaati." Zygor came back.

"Okay then." Link accepted.

Link took out the Master Sword that left Zygor completely stunned. After activating the curse, there was no way he could wield the Master Sword.

"WHAT?! You shouldn't even be able to touch that blade!" Zygor said, trying to find an answer.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places." Link answered, coolly.

Zygor decided to have no more of this and put his fists up. Before he could even wait anymore, Zygor sprang.

He advanced quickly on Link and threw a punch, but Link raised his shield in defense and easily blocked it, leaving him with a throbbing hand. Zygor clutched his fist in pain, completely caught off guard at what happened.

"What?!" Zygor said in surprise as he clutched his throbbing fist, "How are you doing that?"

"I've thought ahead since our last battle. I'm not the reckless kid you claim I am." Link informed him.

"Grrrr! Eat this, punk!" Zygor shouted as he threw a kick, which Link managed to avoid and countered with a quick slash to the shoulder.

Zygor recoiled in pain as blood stained his shirt and shot a piercing glance at Link. When Zygor couldn't take it anymore, he began a series of attacks that Link had to jump, duck, and even drop to the floor to avoid. After realizing that he couldn't get Link like this, he got an idea. Zygor smiled as he thought of what happened last battle and reached into his sack.

"Oh, Link! Remember this?" Zygor said as he raised something up.

It was the same sphere Link used. The exact same curse that sealed Zelda's fate.

"Here." Zygor said as he tossed it to Link.

Link caught it and looked at it. He heard the voice calling out to him, but now it seemed to have little to no effect at all.

"You want to cast the curse again?" Zygor asked.

Link raised his hand and…threw it right back at Zygor. Zygor, astonished, caught it and was completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT?! You couldn't resist that thing before!" Zygor shouted in frustration.

"I met someone who taught me the evil inside that ball. I now despise that little hex as much as I hate your little boss. I can resist it, but I know someone who doesn't..." Link informed.

Link was right, Zygor was looking at the sphere like it was a precious jewel. An almost-wicked smile spread across face until it almost spread from ear-to-ear.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this, Link. It appears that I have no choice now." Zygor said, "I cast the Curse of Charanatos!" He shouted.

"Okay. Now let's see if this will go as planned..." Link said.

Zygor's hair turned silver, the markings appeared, and his eyes revealed the red glint. He was feeling the power of the Fierce Deity Mask rush through his body as though it was his own blood.

"MAGNIFICENT! ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT!" Zygor said as his new power rushed through his veins, "Now I'll certainly crush you." He growled.

"If I had a rupee for every time I've heard that, I'd buy my own castle." Link muttered under his breath.

"I'll use the sacrificial sword to finish this once and for all!" Zygor said aggressively.

Link heard the words, but he simply stood there. He wasn't even worried after he remembered what happened last time. Zygor raised it into the air and tried tapping into its power, but nothing happened.

"Huh? This thing crushed you last time. Why won't it WORK?!" Zygor asked in a VERY angry voice.

"I'm afraid your sword doesn't work anymore. You said that it grows stronger for anything sacrificed, and I have sacrificed nothing." Link reminded.

Zygor was ticked off now. He did NOT like the feeling of being lectured by someone who only used the curse once.

"I don't need the Sacrificial Sword to win this fight. You forget I can still use the ability of the curse!" Zygor snarled.

The curse around them produced smoke that took the form of a scythe. Its blade was pitch black and its handle was as red as blood. The effects of the scythe and the curse's effect on him made Zygor look a lot like something from mythology that represented death.

"This is my Perish Scythe. With this mighty weapon, I'll cut you to ribbons!" Zygor shouted as he advanced on Link.

Link dove out of the way as the blade narrowly missed him. Zygor grunted as he swung the scythe again. Link was well over thirty feet away, but Zygor found a way of offensive strategies. When he swung the scythe, out came a disc of energy the same color as fire. Link felt the blast hit him and it felt like he had just been hit in the front by a Fire Bubble. He got up, but he had a nasty burn on his chest and most of his tunic was burned off. Link barely had time to jump out of the way when another disc of fire hurtled toward him.

"HAHAHAHA! On the run, Link? I thought you were a mighty warrior. But from what I'm seeing, you're an upstart weakling." Zygor said as he continued to shoot waves of fire at Link.

"Don't count me out just yet, freak." Link muttered under his breath.

Link tried to get in close, but Zygor managed to dislodge him with a swing from his scythe. Zygor took another swing, but this time, he met Link's shield and the scythe bounced off with a "Clang". Link took full advantage of this and kicked Zygor in the stomach. Zygor staggered backward, but landed as though the blow never happened.

"One lucky shot won't win you this face-off." Zygor said, slightly impressed.

Zygor took another swing at him, but Link quickly leapt backward and had to do so again to avoid gettin cleaved in two. When Link landed, Zygor met him with a punch to the face. Link felt like his jaw had been dislodged, but it hadn't been broken at all. Link recovered just in time to parry a scythe and bash Zygor across the face with his shield. Zygor countered with a kick to Link's ribs and both contenders were back where they started.

Link had an advantage now. If he kept his focus straight, he would be able to counter anything Zygor threw at him. Zygor seemed to have gotten a little cocky since his last battle with the Hero of Time.

Zygor swung his blade again in an attempt to slice his opponent's head off, but Link ran at Zygor instead of away from him. With one swing of his sword, Link chopped part of the scythe off. The blade went flying into the invisible wall and vanished in a puff of smoke. Zygor stood there, transfixed at what happened. This marked the turning point for Link. He slashed Zygor's legs with his sword and Zygor fell.

"No…I can't lose to this kid!" Zygor said weakly.

It was too late. By the time Zygor was about to get up, Link had already stabbed him. The sheer force of the attack caused Link's blade to touch the island's bottom. Zygor lost.

Soon the curse began to circle Zygor. He couldn't...He didn't deserve this. He then did the only thing he could think of.

"NO! Save me, Vaati!" Zygor pleaded.

"Sorry, Zygor. You made a promise to Link. I've already released Zelda and YOU are going to replace her." Vaati reminded cruelly.

A flash of lightning and Zygor was limp on the floor. Both of their injuries healed over, even Link's tunic mended as the burn on his chest vanished.

"That rematch was more like it." Link said to himself.

"WOOHOO! YOU DID IT, LINK! Forget about what I said before! You're a friend of mine again!" Ruto cheered.

Then, before Link could even respond, she planted another of her dreaded kisses on Link's cheek. As usual, he despised it with every fiber of his being. However, now wasn't exactly a time to complain.

"Um...That's all now Ruto. Just stay here so those other guys won't find you. And, uh... Goodbye." Link said quickly.

Link put on the magic gills, went into the water, and left the water temple, leaving Ruto behind. He also could've sworn that he heard her mutter under her breath.

At Vaati's hideout, the tablet with Zelda on it ended up with Zygor on it with a look of pure terror. He shook his head. At least he replaced him. The foolish servant made a promise and now he had to keep it.

"Good job, Zygor. Now for my part." He said as he turned to leave.

Miles away, Zelda began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she shot up. Then slowly, she got up and looked around.

Then she smiled and said, "Thank you, Link."

Strangely, Impa was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a guard went up to her and had important news for her.

"Milady! Thank goodness you're awake. We've spotted Link at Lake Hylia. We've already sent troops to find him." The guard informed.

Zelda was a little surprised at this. Why would the guards be looking for Link? By the time she was about to ask a question, the guard was gone. Zelda knew she had to find Link to prove his innocence. So she put her hands together as the Sheikah garments appeared in place of her royal gown. She snuck out of the castle thanks to the stealth skills that Impa taught her and went to the lake.

She saw Link swim out of the water and smiled under her masked face.

"Good job, Link. Good job." She said, grinning.

_Take THAT, ya lousy trickster! Looks like Link gets his payback against Zygor. And to make things even better, Zelda's BACK!_

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ambush**

Link scrambled onto dry land just in time to see a guard kick Saria to the ground. His armored foot cut her and he could see her green dress dyed with blood.

"Where's Link?!" The guard shouted.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Saria pleaded, trying to get up.

"LIE!" The soldier shouted as he kicked Saria again.

This guy obviously wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Just seeing this person do that to Saria lit a fire inside Link.

"Leave her alone!" Link shouted.

The guard whirled around and saw Link. Then, a cruel smile crossed his face and he totally forgot about Saria. NOW he was going to get his award.

"AHA! I've found you." The guard said in amusement.

He advanced on Link, but Link moved away with surprising agility and tripped the guard. As the guard recovered, Link had drawn his sword now and stood over him.

"I suggest you go back to the castle before someone gets hurt." Link growled.

The guard laughed maniacally, but stopped in order to speak.

"It doesn't matter now. I know where you are and I'll report to Impa. Then she'll have your head." The guard warned.

"Well, that's too bad. By the time they're here, I'll probably be gone." Link explained.

The guard seemed a little caught. However, that didn't stop him from drawing his own sword.

"Well then, if that's the case, I'll just have to kill you myself." The guard covered.

The drew a spear and advanced, but then a voice said, "Don't even touch him!"

The guard stopped and turned to find someone standing right across from him. For the moment, Link was easily as surprised as the guard at this.

"A sheikah? Aren't you supposed to be extinct?" The guard asked.

Link decided it was best he not turn his back on the guard since the guard might impale him. However, he could still hear the person behind him.

"Why should I listen to you?" The guard asked.

"I suggest you do…" The supposed Sheikah said as she fumbled with something.

The guard gasped and his eyes widened as he instantly fell to his knees. Now that the guard was in no position to harm him, Link took this time to look behind him.

It was Zelda in her Sheikah garments and judging from the pause, she took off her bandages. At first, Link thought he was dreaming. He guessed that Zygor kept his word.

"As I was saying, I suggest you don't harm him In the name of the princess." Zelda continued.

"Zelda? You're okay?" The guard asked dumbfounded, "B-but your soul was…You w-were in your-your bed."

"I'm fine now, thanks to Link. You might as well tell Impa I'm okay." Zelda told him.

For a few seconds, the guard growled and clenched a fist. Then, he sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Very well then 'your majesty'." The guard said, almost sarcastically, as he left Lake Hylia.

The instant the guard left, Link couldn't resist anymore and wrapped his arms around Zelda in an embrace that seemed to last all eternity. Zelda's embrace was as equal, if not, stronger than his.

"Zelda, it's good to have you back." Link said, barely holding back tears.

Zelda smiled.

"I'm sorry for hurting you in the valley. I just wanted to bring the old Link back." She apologized.

"No harm done. Apology accepted." Link answered.

Then Link remembered Saria and rushed over to her. She had a bloody nose, a few bruises, and a gash on her leg as well as a cut in her side.

"Oh no...Saria! Say something!" Link begged.

Saria moaned a bit and Link sighed in relief as he hugged his injured friend. He took out a bottle from his sack with red potion in it.

"Good thing I packed before I was banished." Link told himself.

He opened Saria's mouth and poured the red potion down it. Right before his eyes, Saria's injuries healed and she regained consciousness.

"L-Link? Are you okay?" The green-haired girl asked weakly.

"Don't worry. I beat Zygor this time." Link assured her in a quiet voice.

Just then, Saria's eyes caught sight of Zelda in her Sheikah garments. Like Link, she momentarily thought she was dreaming or she had seen a ghost.

"Zelda? Is that really you?" Saria asked, squinting.

"I'm back, Saria. Give thanks to Link for saving me and beating that man." Zelda assured her.

"Heh...You did it, Link. Thank you again." Saria said, hugging her best friend.

Link, Zelda, and Saria had returned to the little house in Kakariko. Indeed, Darunia had the hole in the wall fixed and it looked like it hadn't even been damaged.

"Alright. Now what should we do?" Link thought to himself.

Without even thinking, he took out the flute and played the exact same song. Then, suddenly, Chakashi appeared from nowhere.

"Uh, Zelda...This is..." Link began, but Zelda stopped him.

"I know who Chakashi is. He told you how to find me." Zelda reminded.

"Oh. I forgot that you saw him in that valley as well as me." Link said, sheepishly.

"I see your friends are beginning to see who I am. Good job, Link. However, now I will tell you the next item you'll need in your battle with Vaati." Chakashi told them, "You'll need it to soar through the skies and go unnoticed as the fugitive you are. I suggest you use the item I gave you to find the item known as the Dragon Mask." Chakashi explained.

"We'll find it, sir. If anyone is going to save Hyrule, it's Link." Saria told him.

"Very good. If your faith is that strong, it's very likely that he will succeed." Chakashi complimented.

After that, he vanished.

Link knew exactly what to do. He whipped out the Eagle's eye and concentrated on the Dragon mask. He was zooming everywhere until he found the Death Mountain Crater.

"Next stop: Death Mountain Crater." Link told them, pocketing the Eagle's Eye and taking out the cloak.

"Sorry, Link. I can't go in there or I'll be reduced to ash." Saria told him, apologetically.

"Well, this is proving useless. I have no Goron Tunics because Impa took my stuff. How are we going to survive intense heat?" He asked.

Zelda was in deep thought, trying to remember something. She had read about it somewhere in a Hyrulian history book. Then, it struck her.

"I've got it!" Zelda exclaimed, "Somewhere in Death Mountain is an item called the 'Goron's Armor.' If we can find it, Link can easily withstand the heat and even go into the lava." She explained.

"Wow. That's just as good, if not, better than any Goron Tunic. I'm also pretty sure that Darunia wouldn't mind seeing us again." Link said as he packed up what he had.

Link took out the cloak and wrapped it around him and Zelda. Saria going up to Death Mountain wasn't too uncommon. Most people would think she was just going to talk to Darunia.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Saria saw a strange man with long hair and armor similar to a guard's, but then it disappeared right before her eyes. For a minute, she wondered if she actually saw that. Then, she decided it was nothing and went up Death Mountain.

Finally, after a few hours, Saria finally reached Goron City. She found Darunia at the large goron urn.

"Um, Darunia?" Saria asked.

"Wha? Oh. Hi, Saria. Like what I did with your house?" He asked.

Suddenly, Link and Zelda threw the cloak off and scared Darunia out of his wits.

"WHA?! How did..." Darunia asked, searching for an answer.

"It's all in a little cloak I like to use. It turns its wearer invisible." Link explained.

Darunia wasn't listening. His beetle-black eyes were wide open as he saw Zelda in front of him.

"Z-Z-Zelda?" Darunia asked uneasily.

"Link saved me, Darunia." She explained easily.

Link, now getting the feeling that his friends trusted him now, finally got to the question. He had almost forgotten.

"Darunia, you wouldn't happen to know where the 'Goron's Armor' is, would you?" Link asked.

Darunia scratched his chin in thought. Then, the answer came.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You'll find it in my room. You can't miss it." Darunia guided.

Link and Darunia checked the room out, but the armor was gone. Link checked the place out. Suddenly, he got a feeling that he was being watched.

"Darunia... If I may kindly borrow the Megaton Hammer, please?" He asked, his eyes searching the place.

Darunia was a little confused, but he took out the heavy hammer and handed it to Link. The minute Link took five steps forward, he heard the high, aggressive voice of Albach speak.

"So we finally meet, Darunia."

Link turned to face Albach, but the purple haired man leapt over him and was face to face with Darunia.

"I've got issues with you, now I'm gonna make sure you don't harm anyone in my family again!" Albach shouted.

"Who are you and what're you talking about?" Darunia asked rather confused at this.

"You'll know when I thrash you." Albach said as he slowly advanced on the goron boss.

"No, Albach! Fight me!" Link said, beckoning toward himself.

Albach turned and saw Link. His confused expression suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Well, I never expected you to return. I thought Zygor would've thrashed you. Guess you wizened up, but I'm a completely different story. If Zygor failed to give your soul to my master, I guess I'll have to instead." Albach admitted.

"Well, then you have nothing to lose." Link pointed out.

Albach moved away from Darunia, but when he took a second step, he turned.

"Don't get too comfortable, rock-boy. As soon as I'm through with earring-boy, you're NEXT." He pointed out.

Albach took out the sphere as a serpentine smile crept across his face. He held the sphere forward as the magic inside it began to shine.

"Time for the Curse of Charanatos!" He said, as though he had won by simply using this.

The circle of the fierce deity appeared around him and Link with light that could equal the shine of the full moon. Albach's hair turned silver, the markings appeared like an invisible hand was painting them, and the red glint appeared in his yellow eyes. Link drew his sword and shield, prepared for anything Albach could throw at him. However, he didn't exactly have time to speculate.

Link ran forward and thrust his sword at Albach, but the sword simply sliced thin air. Albach had leapt to the side and tried to punch Link in the face. This blow missed too as Link leaned backward to avoid it. Albach leapt into the air for a flying kick only to fly right past Link and land on the ground. Link took advantage of this and kicked Albach in the back. Albach staggered backward, but he grinned at it instead of growling in pain.

"Huh. Not bad. You have a nice weapon there, pal. Let me show you mine."

Albach threw back his coat and pulled out something that looked like a heavy mace and swung it at Link. Link put up his shield and the mace smashed into it, knocking Link back and putting a sizeable dent in it.

"LINK!" Zelda and Saria said at exactly the same time.

Albach smirked and asked, "How do you like my magic mace?"

Link got up and took out the Megaton Hammer Darunia gave him. He gave it a good swing just when Albach was going to strike again. The hammer hit the mace and Albach went flying backward.

"Nice. I've got a powerful weapon too." Link admitted.

Albach got to his feet, using the mace as a crutch. He smiled as he got to his feet and raised his mace.

"I've heard of that hammer. Let's see whose weapon is stronger, shall we?" He asked

The two charged and the blows they exchanged seemed to shake the earth. Link swung his hammer, but Albach blocked it with a swing of his weapon. Albach made a downward swing with his mace, but Link sidestepped the attack, causing the ground under the mace seemed to explode. Even if there was a solid hit, the two weapons collided with each other, but not their opponent. Albach was proving formidable, but soon it got worse. Albach's mace started glowing red and he swung again. The mace hit the ground just underneath Link, but a rock exploded from the impact and struck the hylian hero across the face. Albach smiled as he swung and caught Link across the stomach. Link felw backward and hit the wall of the curse that kept him in.

"How do you like my mace? Quite the powerhouse, isn't it. You see, every time my mace misses you, it grows stronger. Keep dodging and it will only bring your doom quicker."

Albach informed as he swung his mace again and again. Link was getting pulverized and he would lose if the next attack hit. Link's injuries were numerous, possibly more than when he battled Treg or Zygor.

He got a good distance and asked, "Why are you so angry at Darunia? Why do you hate the gorons?"

"You want to know, huh? Well, when Dodongo's cavern was still infested, my brother wanted to see Darunia and ask him a question about the Dodongos. I told him to go up Death Mountain if he wanted to see him and he did so, claiming he could do it alone. However, he hadn't gone halfway up the mountain when he disappeared. A few days later, I found his bones on the trail and a goron said he accidentally killed my brother. I'm going to defeat you, then I'll wipe out Darunia and those rocks he calls 'people!'. That way, I'll hit two birds with one stone."

While Albach was speaking, he looked so MAD he looked like he was going to pop a vein. He was getting ready to swing the mace again, but Link quickly leapt backward and away from the attack. Albach swung again and Link rolled away, the attack missing him by inches.

"If he keeps on doing that, there won't be much floor left for me to move. Wait a minute...Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Link thought to himself.

Albach brought his mace down only for Link to step backward. Before he had time to get it back, Link raised the Megaton Hammer over his head and brought it smashing into the mace. The mace went very deep into the ground and became stuck in the rock.

"WHAT?!" Albach shouted in surprise.

He tried to pull his weapon out, but it was like you trying to uproot a tree with your hands: you can't do it. Albach looked up just in time to see Link with his hammer in position. Link pulled back the hammer and brought it into an uppercut to Albach's jaw. The sheer force of the blow caused him to be sent flying backward and into the wall with a sickening CRUNCH.

Albach tried to get up, but he fell back down. His leg was broken and so were his ribs. Albach looked up with a look of frustration and pure hatred on his face.

"N-NO! I m-must avenge my brother!" Albach said with false threats.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT and it wasn't even Darunia!" Link shouted, "It was your fault you didn't go up there with him. Your so-called 'Master Vaati' must've done something to you! Now, it's too late for you to turn back. Look at yourself! You can't even move now that I've done that. Now, it's time to end this." Link finished with the disappointment of a scolding father.

Link raised the Megaton Hammer over his head. To you or me, he would bear great resemblance to Thor. And the blow he dealt was similar to the Thunder god's own. The hammer landed right on Albach's head and almost broke his cranium. Albach lowered his head and fell unconscious as the curse claimed his soul.

Link was exhausted from being beaten by the magic mace, but at least he was safe. As the curse lifted, Link's injuries healed as well as Albach's. However, Link took quite a few heavy blows from Albach and still felt VERY exhausted. He almost fell down, but Darunia caught him.

"Thank you for saving me, brother." Darunia said with a warm smile.

"All part of being the Hero of Time, Darunia." Link said weakly.

Zelda then saw a glint of a shiny material in Albach's coat. She picked it up and noticed it was some kind of helmet with a ruby insignia on it.

"Darunia?" Zelda asked, beckoning him to come over.

Darunia walked over to Zelda and took the helmet. Then, his eyes widened as he went up to Link with the helmet in his hand.

"I believe THIS is what you're looking for?" Darunia asked.

"This is it?" Link asked, inspecting the helmet.

"There's more to this helmet than meets the eye. All you have to do is put it on your head, then say 'Armor on' to make the armor appear." Darunia explained.

"Alright, Saria. Let's find that mask." Link ordered.

Saria didn't follow. Instead, she stayed put and Link turned around as she spoke.

"I'll stay here and make sure you're not followed." She told him.

"Good idea." Zelda pointed out.

"Alright, now I think all we need is a goron tunic..." Darunia said, rummaging around.

Zelda tapped him on the shoulder. When Darunia turned around, she began whispering in his ear (though you can't see it). When she finished, Darunia nodded.

"Okay. Your Sheikah garments are heatproof. Well, if that's the case, let's head up to the crater." Darunia said.

Link took the tunic and put it on over his green one. When he did, Darunia moved the statue on the wall behind him and all three of them headed into the crater.

_WHOA! These guys must really want to kill Link now, attacking him when he's least suspecting it. At least now there's one less rival._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Beast within**

The crater was boiling hot. It was over 1000 degrees Fahrenheit and anything that touched the lava would surely burn to cinders. Darunia led Link and Zelda to the spot where there was a lot of lava and Link looked down and nodded.

"Alright," Link said, "I think I can take it from here. All I need is this..."

Link took out the Eagle's eye and fastened it to his eye before taking out the Goron's Armor.

He put the helmet on his head and said, "Armor on."

As though it was appearing out of nowhere, neck armor appeared. After a few seconds, his entire body was covered in silver and red armor. Link dove into the lava and swam through the molten rock like water. He then saw a round, wooden substance in front of him thanks to the item Chakashi gave him. He wondered why the mask didn't burn, but decided it best to get it. He seized it in his hand, swam to the surface, and clambered up to his waiting friends.

"I found it!" Link said, holding up the mask.

Zelda took the mask from Link's hand and inspected it. Then, she noticed that the mask was covered in ash and soot and dusted it off a bit. The mask was lizardlike and had small wings near the top of its surface. Darunia gaped at the sight.

"The Dragon mask!" The Goron Boss said in amazement, "I thought it was just a legend. Boy, was I proved wrong."

Link, out of curiosity, simply asked a question without hesitation.

"Darunia? What exactly does this mask do?" Link asked, before he could stop himself.

"It is a wondrous mask that was spoken of in legend. If you wear it, you'll turn into a mighty dragon that can soar through the skies and breathe fire. However, you must conquer the beast within first." Darunia explained.

Link looked a little nervous. He wasn't too fond of masks that had spirits in them. The last time he did it, the Fierce Deity Mask nearly took over his mind and almost persuaded him to destroy anything he could. Link simply decided it was best to use the mask as a last resort.

"Okay, now that we have THAT out of the way, let's find Saria and head down the mountain.

"Alright, brother." Darunia said as he trudged off.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Vaati was still undercover as a guard and began to assemble many of them in one place. When all of them were present, one had the nerve to speak.

"Sir, why did you drag us all the way here? Is it something important?"

The disguised Vaati glanced up, revealing his red eyes, and produced a kind of purple mist from his fingertips. When the guards inhaled it, they felt a little woozy, but now things were going as planned. That gas had stopped their sight on certain people and certain activities. Now, Vaati could perform the spell he wanted. However, he still had business to take care of.

Impa was all alone in Zelda's bedchambers and crying over an empty bed that once held Zelda. Then, a guard entered and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Milady, I saw what happened to her. I have reason to believe that Link has Zelda's soulless body." The guard informed her.

The guard smiled as he saw the look of anger and hatred grow on Impa's face. It was one of the things he seemed to like the most.

"On the other hand, I saw a member of those three men that used the Curse. He should be halfway to the Gerudo Desert." The guard added.

"Send the royal knights after the man. Leave Link to ME." Impa barked before leaving the room.

The guard smiled as he removed his helmet, revealing the face and long hair of Vaati. He sat in a meditative stance, his eyes wide open and began to concentrate on Link.

After Link, Zelda, and Darunia found Saria, they sat down to negotiate.

"Now that we have the mask, I think we should find Nabooru. She's not as emotionally hurt as Impa, so it would be a good idea to talk to her." Saria suggested.

"That's a good idea, Saria. Let's..." Zelda began, but then she noticed that Link was looking up at the sky.

The once-blue sky got darker as something like storm clouds began to gather. and a heavy wind began to blow. Link thought it was a storm, but then looked up to see a pair of big, red eyes in the sky.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew I'd find you sooner or later, Link." A voice boomed.

Saria almost screamed out loud, but finally managed to find enough voice in her lungs to say two words.

"Is that…" Saria began, but Link finished her sentence in an answer.

"Vaati." Link said, his voice almost sounding like a growl.

"Vaati" laughed as the large eyes in the sky began to get a very evil-looking sparkle in them.

"Yes. I've finally found you with my magic. Now that there's nowhere to run, I shall call my servant to destroy you." Vaati answered.

The eyes narrowed and then widened as something came out of their pupils. It was a big, dark violet dragon. It had a crocodilian head with teeth as long as Link's arrows and claws easily the size of the Master Sword. It had horns like a goat and a small row of spikes down its neck, making it look like a monster right out of Link's nightmares. Its eyes were as red as blood and there was another, very large eye right on its forehead that was an exact copy as one of the eyes in the sky. The dragon swooped down and landed right in front of Link. It was colossal: over twenty feet tall and its wingspan was even greater.

"Now, my pet, destroy Link. USE THE CURSE THAT YOU WERE SPAWNED FROM!" Vaati ordered.

Vaati's pet gave an earsplitting roar and a large Curse of Charanatos appeared. It easily covered most of Hyrule Field and almost consumed Lon-Lon Ranch. The Dragon's eyes shined like a ruby and let out a low growl as it glared down at its opponent. Link was trapped inside with this monster and he had to fight it alone. Before Link had time to realize what was going on, the beast struck.

Vaati's pet swiped at Link with its huge claws only to see its prey leap aside, the claws missing by inches. The dark dragon craned its neck and attempted to swallow Link whole, but once again, Link evaded it. Link took a swipe at the dragon's foot with his sword…to no avail. The sword bounced off the beast's thick scales and Link had about as much success as throwing a stone at it. The dragon inhaled deeply and exhaled a massive, blue flame. Link quickly put on the Goron's armor and the flames didn't work on him. Link thought he was safe, but when the flames cleared, a massive claw came to meet him and swatted him with the force of a catapulted rock. Link flew through the air and crashed into the Curse's barrier. He had barely gotten up when a large pair of jaws fastened themselves onto his midsection and shook him like a terrier shaking a rat before tossing him. Link landed with a CLANG and rolled to avoid the dragon's foot from squishing him like a cockroach. The Goron's armor wouldn't protect him from the jaws and claws and he couldn't use his sword due to the fact that it had almost no effect. THIS was going to be tougher than he thought.

"What are we going to do? That dragon is going to KILL him!" Saria realized as she saw the dragon pick Link up in its teeth and toss him again.

"There is one way..." Zelda said, despite Saria's comment.

"Link! Use the mask! It's the only way!" Darunia shouted over the dark dragon's roar.

Link took out the Dragon Mask and barely leapt aside to dodge another snap of the Dragon's jaw.

"Should I?" Link thought to himself.

He looked at the mask and could have sworn he saw the mask wink at him. Link gathered his courage and put the mask over his face.

"Here goes nothing..." Link thought as the mask touched his skin.

He lurched backwards and screamed as the beast was unleashed. For a minute, this frightened Zelda and Vaati's pet for that matter. Then, a transformation began.

Wings sprouted from Link's shoulders until they spread more than fifty feet. He quadrupled in size, mushrooming to a height of at least twenty feet: tall enough to look Vaati's pet in the eye. Link's hands turned into claws as black as obsidian, and he got green, scaly skin the exact same color as his tunic. He grew a tail with a point on the end, a characteristic of almost any dragon. His neck stretched to a much longer and thicker one and his hat got replaced with a kind of bony crest. His teeth turned into sharp fangs that resembled a great white shark's and his face elongated into a very reptilian head. Finally, his hair turned into yellow spikes the size of stakes. Link opened his eyes, which were now yellow like a cat's and glared at his surprised opponent. Now the odds have evened up. Vaati's pet let loose an earthshaking roar, but his new opponent seemed unimpressed. After a second roar, Link let loose his own roar and the two titans clashed.

Vaati's pet struck first and sprinted forward to try and tackle Link. However, the green dragon spread his large wings revealing a fifty-foot wingspan. Link took flight, leaving his opponent to crash into the Curse's wall. The violet beast shook the cobwebs out of its head and glared up at its opponent, which was now very high in the air. Vaati's pet spread its own mighty wings and took off after Link. The two dragons met in midair as Vaati's pet smashed into Link, sending both of them tumbling through the air, fighting all the way. Link didn't know what hit him and dug his large teeth into his opponent's arm. Vaati's pet roared in pain as he dug his claws into Link's chest, putting four or five deep gashes. Link gritted his sharp teeth and clawed his opponent as well. The two were in a dazzling free-fall and were spiraling to the ground at almost breakneck speed.

"They're going to crash!" Zelda screamed.

She was partly right. Link saw what was going to happen and quickly began to maneuver his opponent. With just seconds to go, he positioned his opponent below him and the dark dragon got the brunt of the landing. Link took off and landed, expecting the curse to vanish. When it didn't, he turned around only to have the violet dragon tackle him to the ground. Link grunted in surprise and spun around, catching his opponent with a backhand. Vaati's pet fell to the ground, but both were on their feet in a matter of seconds. Just when Vaati's pet charged again, Link inhaled and let out an earsplitting roar. The roar was deafening and caused Zelda, Saria, and Darunia to cover their ears. Vaati's pet howled in pain as it shook its head, trying to shake the pain out.

Link's dragon roar carried for miles, but it found the attention of a certain someone who wanted his head for returning and for what he did to Zelda.

To the dark dragon's sensitive ears, the noise was incredibly painful, but he wasn't deterred. He took flight quickly and raked Link with its talons. Link fell backward, but quickly recovered to take off again. However, his opponent had a clear altitude advantage. Finally, Vaati's pet whirled around as the eye in the center of its forehead glowed. Link knew what was coming and took a deep breath. Vaati's pet opened its mouth just when Link exhaled sharply. Both of them unleashed a blast of fire: Link's was Orangish-yellow while Vaati's pet's was dark blue. Both blasts collided and began to push against each other. For the moment, they appeared evenly matched. Suddenly, the Triforce of courage appeared on Link's right claw and glowed like a star. Instantly, Link's attack got bigger and stronger and it slowly began to push past the blue flame, towards Vaati's pet. The dragon stopped breathing fire only to let loose a defeated roar before it got burned to cinders.

The curse didn't take him, but the lightning struck and the dark dragon was blasted into oblivion. Dragon Link lifted his head upwards and unleashed an almost-deafening roar as a sign of victory.

Link landed in front of his friends and Zelda was rushing over to him. He put his claws to his face, and took the mask off. He changed back into the Hylian he once was and met Zelda in a full embrace.

"Link! Thank goodness you're okay. For a moment, I thought you were going to be that beast's next meal." Zelda said in relief.

"That was amazing! Link, how did you control it so fast?" Darunia asked, curiously.

"Yeah. You told us that the last time you tried a mask very similar, you were almost killed." Saria pointed out.

"I think it was because was used to keeping control of a spirit. That AND the dragon isn't evil." Link explained.

"Hold it right there, Link!" A voice barked.

Link froze. Guards had surrounded him and his friends: They had seen the jet of fire and heard the roar of the dragon. Zelda quickly made her escape by vanishing in a puff of red smoke.

Link looked at the guards and said, "Show yourself, Impa."

However, none of the guards realized that there was a snake in the grass. They didn't notice that a guard just materialized from out of nowhere and was eagerly awaiting the fight to come.

_WOO! Link turns into a dragon! But when things get better, things suddenly get BAD. And one of the guards is interested in this battle._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Life or Death**

Link came face-to-face with Zelda's caretaker and Sage of the Shadow temple. Impa looked more likely to breathe fire than he did when he wore the Dragon Mask. Her eyes were nothing more than red stones and Link had NEVER seen her like this.

"You're going to pay for what you did with Zelda." Impa said coldly.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing to her." Link said, fingering his sword.

"Don't lie to me, Link! When I checked on Zelda's body, it was gone. My guards told me that you took her! Now, WHERE IS SHE?!" She shouted.

"WHAT?! Why would I take Zelda if I saved Saria's life?" Link asked, but Impa ignored him as she took out a knife.

"You betrayed the kingdom, sealed Zelda's soul, and came back when you were banished. Under all these circumstances, I will punish you with DEATH." Impa said as she advanced on Link.

Before Link had any time to respond, Impa sprang like a cat and struck with her knife, but Link quickly put up his shield was and deflected the blow. Impa didn't stop there and struck again. This time, Link blocked with the Master Sword and almost broke the knife.

"Impa, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk." Link tried to reason.

Impa was not only a sage, she was also his friend. However his reasoning fell on deaf ears. Impa then got down on the ground and tripped Link. He rolled away as a knife was hurled at him and quickly got on his feet to avoid getting his skull impaled. Impa flipped right over Link and attempted to stab him in the back, but Link spun around and kicked her in the midsection. The Sheikah stumbled backward, but quickly regained her balance and gave Link a kick of her own. Link fell backward and quickly parried Impa's knife, which was just seconds away from his face. Link quickly rolled to his feet and swung at Impa with his sword only to see it miss by a mile. Impa flipped over him a second time and thrust with her knife again. Link deflected it with his shield, but Impa back-flipped twice and avoided getting cut open.

Impa got her knife ready to thrust at Link and sprinted with speed to match a ninja. Link raised his shield, but felt a piercing pain in his leg. He let out a cry in pain as he fell down to one knee. He looked down to see Impa's knife stuck in his thigh. He tried to pull it out, but he got a punch to the face and was knocked off his feet. Link was now in serious trouble; his leg was injured and now he couldn't move. Worse still, Impa was still able to battle and almost unharmed save a bruise or two. She took out the knife in the most painful way she could and got ready to bring it down on Link's heart.

"No..." Saria said in almost a whisper.

She looked away in sadness, waiting for the final blow. However, Link didn't cry out in pain. She slowly turned around and saw that the blade didn't touch him.

Link slowly opened his eyes to see Chakashi in front of him while blocking Impa's knife with the sword he had lent to him, a stern look on his face. Impa struggled against him, but this man was either much stronger than he looked or his weapon was far more durable than hers.

"Get out of the way, old man!" Impa barked.

"You shall not harm Link!" Chakashi ordered.

Impa scoffed.

"Watch me." She snapped.

She swung the knife again, but Chakashi put his sword in the way again. Impa was surprised that this man was defending a banished man and all Link could do was lay there with an injured leg.

"You will not harm him!" Chakashi demanded.

"How about 'can' and 'will?'" Impa said, still ignoring Chakashi's orders.

"Then your world is doomed." Chakashi said.

Impa looked like she had been slapped across the face, but that look quickly faded into one of frustration/anger. She forgot about trying to stab Link and began to thrust her knife at Chakashi. However, Chakashi agilely leapt away from it every time and did so with such speed that Impa thought he'd vanished. When Chakashi had time, he jumped to the side, grabbed Link, and gave him to Darunia.

"Uh...Thank you?" Darunia said, bewildered that such an old man could fight so well.

Chakashi ignored the thanks and leapt back with Impa and took his fighting pose. Impa thrust her knife at Chakashi, who evaded it by leaping through the air and landing right behind her. Impa spun around to slash, but Chakashi leaned backward from the attack and leapt away again.

"He saved four lives since he was banished and you still won't forgive him?" Chakashi asked, sternly.

"He went back on his word to never return. I can't let him get away with it." Impa replied in an almost-evil tone.

She swung her knife again, but Chakashi grabbed her hand and twisted it, forcing the knife out of it.

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't think you want to hurt me." Chakashi told her, trying to sound reasonable.

"He sold several souls just for power and sacrificed someone I thought he loved just to get it." Impa told him, her eyes blazing with hate.

"That's not the reason you want to kill him. You miss Zelda. She was like your daughter and she was the most important person in the world to you. I should know how you feel, because I lost my son." Chakashi told her.

His words fell on deaf ears as Impa struggled to try and get free. Eventually, she wormed free, but she didn't have her knife and she was huffing and puffing like she had just run a mile.

"Zelda's dead and it's because of HIM!" Impa said as she pointed her finger at Link, causing Darunia to scowl.

"Link also felt loss for her. But she's alive and well. The soldier just wanted to kill him, so he lied to you." Chakashi explained.

Back in Darunia's protection, Link was very confused. Impa seemed to be getting mad at the slightest ruffle of a feather. Then, it hit him. This seemed exactly like what Malon told him back on the ranch.

"He's here, but where?" Link thought to himself.

He then heard the noise of a guard's boots on the ground and saw one soldier get ever closer to where the battle was taking place.

Back in the battle, it was obvious that Chakashi's words were having absolutely no effect on Impa. Impa either didn't hear Chakashi's words or didn't care what he said. Then Chakashi saw the person he was waiting for.

"Well, if Zelda is missing, is that her?" Chakashi asked, focusing his eyes somewhere behind Impa.

For a minute, Impa was slightly confused. However, that look quickly vanished as she fought the urge to laugh.

"Sorry, but Zelda's gone thanks to Link. First Link goes crazy and now you." Impa joked as she advanced again, hands clenched like she was holding Link's neck in them.

"Chakashi is right!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

For one second, time froze. Then Impa slowly turned around and saw Zelda in Sheik's garbs. Impa stopped her assault and her fists unclenched into hands soft enough to cradle a newborn baby. Then, without caring if everyone was watching, she broke into tears and embraced Zelda while apologizing in a whisper.

Suddenly, the guard near the front raised a hand and Link shouted three words.

"IMPA! WATCH OUT!"

Too late. When Link finished his sentence, Impa was suddenly struck in the back by a silver light. For a minute, her face was one of pain. Then it changed to one of unconsciousness and the Sheikah fell forward and remained unconscious.

Zelda couldn't believe what had happened. Just when Impa was beginning to realize that what she did was wrong, someone attacked her. The guards, completely caught off-guard, rushed over to check on her. However, Chakashi knew it was the Curse of Charanatos that did this, but it wasn't in use.

"NO! I won't let you have him!" someone shouted.

Chakashi whirled around and saw a guard trying to get past Darunia and get at Link. Chakashi's sword quickly changed back into a walking stick as he leapt over all the people in three bounds and smashed the guard's helmet with his walking stick. The helmet came off, revealing lavender hair that covered the guard's right eye.

"YOU!" Chakashi said in anger.

"Well, well, Chakashi. Long time no see." The man said.

Link suddenly recognized the voice. It was the same as the pair of eyes in the sky. Then, before his eyes, dark purple robes replaced the silver armor of a Hylian guard as the eyes of this man turned from brown to ruby-red.

"VAATI!" Link exclaimed.

Vaati chuckled, but quickly met Link's eyes with his own.

"Yes. I'm Vaati, apprentice to Charanatos and the greatest sorcerer since Ganon." Vaati stated calmly.

"What were you up to, you coward?" Darunia asked.

"I've been spying on you, that's what. I knew I had to find Link myself, so I took out one of the guards and took his place. I knew I had to find Link, but I couldn't go around like this." Vaati said, flaring his robes, "I tried beating the information out of you, Saria, but apparently, it didn't work."

"You did that?" The Kokiri girl asked.

"Yes. After you dealt with him, Link, I had my pet come expose you. While I told Impa that you took Zelda's soulless body. You can say I have a little talent for deception." Vaati continued.

Darunia was outraged and threw a mighty fist at Vaati, but Vaati vanished into a cloud of purple smoke. Darunia looked wildly around for Vaati, but then a cold, evil voice spoke that chilled him to the bone.

"Look behind you, dolt." Vaati said.

He had grabbed a sizeable rock and was holding it in his hand like it was weightless. He then threw it into the air and kicked it right at Darunia's face. The rock crashed into Darunia's forehead and the goron boss massaged the spot violently and tried tackling Vaati. Vaati smiled as he leapt aside, grabbed Darunia's hair, and pulled him to the ground, using a combination of his own weight and Darunia's. Darunia plowed into the ground, piling up dirt in the process, and lay still.

"Anyone else care to try?" Vaati asked.

Vaati then heard the sound of something whistling through the air and put his hand up just in time to catch a razor-sharp knife in between his index finger and his thumb. Zelda had obviously tried throwing Impa's knife at him. Vaati looked at the princess with a look of casual indifference on his face. He dropped the knife just when two guards charged with their swords out. Vaati took care of one by punching him in the gut and using the guard's own sword to block the other one's. He kicked this one in the gut as he karate chopped the first one in the head. He then leapt into the air and kicked the guard in the head with a sickening "CRACK" that sounded a lot like a breaking nose. Vaati then seized the man by the midsection and gave it a sharp twist, causing the vertebrae to crunch. He smiled at the ease of this squabble and turned to everyone else.

"I have little time for your games. Farewell." Vaati told them.

The dark sorcerer vanished in a bluish black mist when he said that.

Vaati had failed to capture or kill Link yet again, so he had a plan.

"Malon!" He called.

In less than a minute, Malon appeared before him and bowed.

" Yes, master?" She asked.

"I can't get Link if that old man, Chakashi, is with him. Kill the old man, but leave Link to me." Vaati ordered in a voice that was so calm, it probably would have soothed a baby.

"I will, Vaati." Malon promised.

"However, should you get both of their souls, you'll become my right hand person." Vaati told her.

"Hey! Now who says you can start the party without us?" Veron asked, coming into the scene with his usual boyish grin on his face.

"VERON! What are you doing here?" Vaati asked, angrily.

"I just got news Link has returned. I think it would be fair if I had a chance with him, that's all." Veron answered.

Vaati stood up suddenly and actually seized Veron around the neck. He then lifted the cocky henchman right off his feet and this man was only slightly larger than he was.

"Do not disobey my orders, Veron." Vaati said, throwing Veron to the ground so hard, there was a rather loud thud.

Veron got to his feet and sighed, "Fine then. All I wanted was a bit of fun, but have it your way."

"Don't worry. While Link and Chakashi are away, you two can find the other sages." Vaati replied.

"All but one. Deal with the others, I get Saria!" The unknown voice said.

"For the umpteenth time, I promised you would get Saria. Oh, and by the way," Vaati added, taking out a vial of some strange liquid that had patches of blue, green, and purple. "Take this with you. I believe you'll be utterly satisfied at what it does when it touches a living being. All you need is a drop."

"I will use it well, my master." The boy said, bowing.

"Now's the time to strike, it's either now or never! Link is injured and weak. Now all three of you go now!" Vaati ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They said together as they departed.

When Vaati was alone, he meditated and the silver, red, and blue mist appeared before him. THIS was none other than Charanatos, his master.

"What is it, Vaati?" Charanatos asked.

"I ask of you a favor. You may not sense Link, but what about the other sages?" Vaati asked.

Charanatos snorted and would have smiled if he had a face.

"Easily." Charanatos replied.

"I hear that you have a new apprentice, Vaati." The fierce deity told him.

"Yes. Malon is quite the apprentice. She was easy to manipulate with her broken heart. She even believed the lies I told her just so she would give her loyalty to me." Vaati gloated to his master.

"SILENCE!" Charanatos roared, "This world will be MY world. Remember your place, Vaati!"

"Not to worry, Fierce Deity." Vaati assured., "The first sage will be confronted by Veron in no time."

"That's good news. But don't underestimate the old man by the name of Chakashi. It might be the last thing you do. I have a feeling he wants you dead, so be wary." Charanatos said before he vanished.

_Ooh. (clicks tongue) Impa went against Link and she paid for it with her soul._

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Surprising strength**

Link rested on a bed, his leg bandaged up from the knife injury. It was clear that he wouldn't be going anywhere until he recovered in a few days' time. Things were seeming VERY bad here. Now that he was injured, people would most likely target him or do things while he was away. He was right.

Miles away, Veron was about halfway to Gerudo desert when he came across three men. Each one was at least Link's height, if not, taller. These were the men that Impa sent after him: Hyrule castle's best warriors (Right behind Link.).

"Halt!" One said.

Veron stopped and glanced at them. A sly grin crossed his face and seemed to say, "Hello? What have we here?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Veron would you?" The leader asked.

This man had black, shoulder-length hair and blue armor laced with gold bands. He had a sheath and a sword that he fingered as he interrogated his opponent.

"No, I'm the owner of Lon-Lon Ranch. YES I'm Veron. What do you want me for?" He sneered, actually trying to spur these guys into action.

"We've finally got you." The leader said, obviously annoyed at this.

I am Uraeus…" The soldier on the leader's left said, pulling out a battleaxe similar to an Iron Knuckle's.

Uraeus had emerald-green armor that was laced with fiery orange and his hair was the color of silver, yet he wasn't an old man. He was slightly older than the other two, but no more than three or four years.

"I am Hamotias…" The warrior on the leader's right said, pulling out a heavy mace.

Hamotias was a little thinner than the leader or Uraeus and it was a bit of a wonder how he was holding his heavy weapon without dropping it. He was probably the youngest of the three and he had blonde hair that was barely an inch long and stood up like grass.

"And I am Ravios, the leader." The leader said, pulling out his sword.

Ravios was taller than either Uraeus or Hamotias and his sword was so heavy that he had to wield it with two hands. It was now becoming increasingly obvious that something Veron said had hit something in the warrior's mind.

"Now, if you come quietly, we won't harm you...much. However, if you resist, we will have to resort to violence." Hamotias warned, patting his mace in his hand.

"You'll be sorry." Veron warned, shaking his finger back and forth and annoying Ravios even more.

"Let's see if your actions can back up your very large mouth, fool." Ravios shot at his opponent, pointing his sword at him like an accusing finger.

"Oh, very well. But before we begin, I need a little something." Veron told them.

For a minute, the three warriors were simply dumbfounded. Then, they remembered Impa's tales of the curse she saw.

"You mean the Curse of Charanatos?" Ravios asked while brandishing his sword.

Veron laughed.

"Don't worry. You three aren't worth the curse. I doubt Master Vaati will even want your pathetic souls. I'll clobber you for the heck of it." He taunted as he got a bluish-silver orb.

"What are you going to do? Throw it at us?" Hamotias asked, tauntingly.

Veron smiled as he shattered it in his hands and a kind of mist came out from the shards. As they watched in amazement, the mist touched certain points on Veron's body and they turned into armor. The helmet had something that looked like a dragon's head and his arms had a shield and something like a crossbow. His boots had little wings on the ankles and stranger still, his armor was the color of an amethyst. The three warriors of Hyrule Castle took extreme caution as Veron looked up at them and smiled a very cocky smile.

"Now I'm ready. Take your best shot." Veron told them.

Then, the warriors couldn't wait anymore and sprang with their weapons raised high above their heads. Uraeus swung his axe in an attempt to decapitate his opponent, but Veron simply put his hand to his forehead as though keeping the sun out of his eyes. Two blasts of fiery energy erupted from the dragon helmet's nostrils and collided with the blade of the axe. The blades disintegrated into dust and made a harmless twig that didn't even scar Veron's new armor. Uraeus paused for one brief second before Veron buried a heavy metal fist into his head. Uraeus fell backward, but when he fell to the ground, Ravios was there to meet him. Ravios raised his broadsword in a stabbing motion and thrust his weapon forward. However, Veron wasn't worried and raised his right arm with the shield to block it. Veron then countered with a knee to the man's stomach. Ravios got the wind knocked out of his lungs and fell to one knee to meet a heavy metal boot to his face.

"Next." Veron said, patiently.

Hamotias swung his mace over his head and brought it down only to miss by a mile as Veron simply moved backwards and put his foot on the mace. Hamotias tried to lift it off the ground, but soon found he couldn't as a heavy metal fist pounded him into next year. Veron put out his left arm and the crossbow's bowstring strung backward as he loaded a black arrow in the bow and fired at Ravios, who was just getting up and advancing on him. The arrow whistled through the air and when the tip of the arrow touched the paladin, it exploded like a grenade. The lead warrior was sent tumbling on the ground and rolled until he stopped some twenty feet away. Uraeus rose, looked at what was left of his weapon, and threw it aside. He forgot about a blade and started using wide varieties of punches, chops, and open-hand strikes. Veron dodged all of these or blocked them as he loaded another arrow, but this one was dark green. When he fired, he didn't fire just one arrow; he fired many arrows like a machine gun. Arrows were flying everywhere and started to pelt Uraeus like bullets. They hurt him, but not fatally as the eldest warrior fell to the ground with a thud. Veron decided not to take chances and finished off Uraeus with a metal kick to his face.

"This is TOO easy!" Veron said as he turned to face the other two warriors.

Ravios stood and started to swing at Veron like he was a fly he longed to swat. However Veron simply sidestepped each attack and seized the leader by the arm. Then, he spun around when Hamotias had raised his mace and caused the younger warrior to pound his comrade in the back. Ravios screamed in agony as Veron kicked Hamotias in the stomach and sent him backward. Veron then looked Ravios in the eye and threw him forward right into his fellow warrior. He then raised both his hands and karate chopped them both in the head.

When all the Royal Knights were unable to fight anymore, the armor vanished and turned back into an orb, which Veron caught.

"Maybe that will teach you not to mess with Veron anymore." Veron told them, throwing it in the air like a ball, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date with Nabooru. It's going to be one to die for."

After that, he chuckled and walked away.

Veron didn't know it, but Malon had beaten him to the desert. However, she had little interest in Nabooru. She had to make Veron's attack on Nabooru an easy one if she expected to help him. She walked right into Gerudo fortress and the minute she did, the guards noticed her and immediately lowered their spears. Last they checked, Malon was no Gerudo and they didn't welcome strangers without passes.

"Where do you think you're going, ninja girl?" One of the guards asked.

"Right through you." Malon said as she pulled out a samurai sword and ran the guard through.

As soon as the guard fell to the ground, the rest of the Gerudos simply stood there, stunned. However, they took Malon for the threat she was and knew they had to kill her before she killed anyone else. One of the guards charged with her spear out, but Malon simply moved and stabbed her attacker in the back. Another leapt after Malon and tried to skewer her, but Malon simply raised her sword and caught the attacker right out of the air and she spun around to meet another one that tried an attack from behind. Malon swept right through the attack forces and even killed the scimitar-wielding ladies that gave Link a run for his money and they were TOUGH. In comparison to skill, she made them look like schoolgirls.

When Malon arrived at Nabooru's room where the Gerudo queen was waiting, scared to death.

"Don't worry, you're not worth it." Was all she said.

After that, she vanished in a purple vortex. A terrible fate awaited Nabooru and there was nothing to do. However, there was one small flicker of hope and that was all the people of Hyrule needed.

_Uh-oh! Veron could take on Hyrule's strongest swordsmen (behind Link, anyway) without even breaking a sweat._

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sacrifice**

Link was in Hyrule Castle in a special bed. His leg was feeling a little better; it was healing well, but he couldn't walk on it without extreme pain.

"I can't believe that Impa would do something like that." Zelda said, apparently still having something in her heart, "If we hadn't stopped her, she would have killed Link just because he returned and I disappeared."

"Anger is a powerful thing. You can say it's like a seed; it will grow as you nurture it with darkness until it will turn into a dark tree. When it reaches THAT stage, it will turn even the gentlest soul into a deadly adversary." Chakashi told them.

"Wait..." Link said, focusing on what Chakashi just said. "When anger turns into a tree, it will turn even the gentlest soul into a deadly adversary." He repeated to himself and to others.

Just then, Link felt like someone was jabbing a toothpick into the spot Impa sunk that knife.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hold still or it will never heal." Zelda commanded, as though a mother were speaking to a stubborn child.

"There. We've done all we can do, Link. It's time for you to get some sleep." Chakashi told him as he walked through the door.

He was in bed for at least the whole day, but something would sink his emotions as low as the time Zelda disappeared.

One day, when Chakashi was coming to comfort him, Link heard a loud BANG like a bomb going off. Chakashi whirled around and saw one of the scimitar-wielding Gerudo. She was suffering from a large slash wound that went from her right thigh all the way to her left rib; a fatal wound. Link saw this woman and shot upright before limping over to her. The woman fell right into Link's arms as she began to cough blood.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"A woman…in red armor…she wants…you dead." She choked, surely going to die in either one minute or just a few seconds.

"Malon!" Link realized, "Where is she?"

The Gerudo coughed blood again and, after a series of labored breathing, spoke again.

"She's at the town…She'll…Kill you. Nabooru…needs your help."

Those were her last words before she fell limp and her breathing halted. Link was paralyzed and Chakashi was equally worried.

"Oh no! She's coming for me when I'm injured!" Link said, out loud.

Link felt like he had come face-to-face with a man-eating tiger. He wanted to do something about her, but he couldn't do anything about it. The sound of footsteps was getting closer; Malon had come much faster than they realized. Link tried to get up and tried to run, but his injured leg gave out, causing him to stumble and fall just half a meter from a window. Chakashi searched the room wildly and finally found Link's special cloak. He snatched it up, ran over to Link, and flung the shroud over him.

"Stay here, Link. Stay under the cloak and don't move!" Chakashi ordered.

This was odd behavior, even on Chakashi's behalf and a curious look crossed Link's face.

"Chakashi, what are you doing?" Link asked.

Chakashi looked back at him with warm eyes that hinted the slightest amount of fear, sorrow, and duty.

"I WILL protect you at all costs as I swore to myself. I saved you from certain death once, and I will do it again." Chakashi told him.

Link wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't move as Chakashi leapt into the air and vanished without a trace. Before Link had time to realize that it had happened, Malon arrived.

Malon kicked open the door and almost instantly searched the whole place, here once-sparkling eyes now a furnace of blue flame. Just when Link thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard the familiar, grunt-like laugh of creatures he hadn't fought since Ganondorf's reign. Malon had brought two Stalfos behind her and they were searching the whole area like hyenas looking for scraps. Malon looked around and then began to walk right in front of him. Link began to sweat; the magical cloak did NOT prevent him from being solid. Just when Link was sure Malon would step on his face, she stopped and looked around. Link felt a wave of relief flow through his body, but that quickly changed when Malon took out a necklace of sorts and he caught just enough of a glance to see that it began to glow brightly. Link felt like an ice cube dropped down his throat and into his stomach. With that necklace, Malon could find him without using her eyes and the necklace eventually led her right to him.

For a minute, Malon just stood there, looking Link right in the eye, though she couldn't see him. Then, she lashed out with her foot and caught Link in the ribs, knocking the air out of his lungs. When it was confirmed that Link was invisible, she felt around with her hands in search of something and felt fabric. Her fingers seized as much of it as she could and swung the magical cloak off, revealing the hero of time. Link was then forced to look into her dull, blue eyes for the second time in his life.

"I've found you!" She exclaimed, causing the Stalfos to stir.

The skeletal soldiers gave their grunt-like laugh as they hurried over to him, their jagged swords drawn. Link was trapped and there was no way for him to escape this time.

"Malon, please! Stop now!" Link shouted, but Malon ignored him.

"Prepare to die!" She said as she swung up her sword.

"Stop right there!" Chakashi exclaimed as he jumped as if from nowhere.

Malon whirled around, seeing the old man with a sword seem to fall from thin air. She had little time for foolish old people like this and turned back to Link.

"Stalfos, please get rid of our unwanted guest." Malon ordered, not even turning around to see him.

The two Stalfos charged with their swords drawn and so did Chakashi. Chakashi reached into his robes and pulled out two wooden carvings, each one made into a different animal.

"Spirits of nature, please protect Link!" Chakashi demanded as he threw the carvings.

The carvings flew at the Stalfos and they changed in a flash of light. One turned into a tiger with fur the color of snow and the other turned into a mighty grizzly bear, both with a snarl and a growl. The tiger slammed into one Stalfos and raked the skeleton with its claws, actually causing the armored bones to fall apart and disintegrate, while the bear smashed into its own Stalfos and it actually snapped the soldier in two. Link was safe...for now.

Malon heard the scuffle and it was enough to actually turn her attention away from Link and to Chakashi.

"Your time has just run out, old man!" Malon growled.

Malon's scare tactics didn't exactly work, because Chakashi's face was as hard as stone and his sword was angled in front of him.

"Leave Link alone. Your fight is with me." Chakashi calmly ordered, "I wil do my duty and the hero of time shall live."

Malon scoffed as she took out her samurai sword and Chakashi took a defensive posture that Link had seen many times in Hylian guards. Then, before he even had time to register what happened, Malon couldn't wait anymore and sprang.

She made the first move and started with a jumping slash in an attempt to cleave Chakashi in half, but Chakashi put his sword in the way and struck Malon across the face with his fist. Malon grunted in pain, but wasn't giving up anytime soon and landed just in front of him before performing a great array of complex sword maneuvers that Chakashi seemed to know rather well and block just as easily. Malon pulled away from Chakashi's blade and flipped right over him to try and attack him from the air. However, while she was in the air, Chakashi met her blade with his own and even blocked another attack that was made for him when she landed on her feet. Chakashi leapt away and bounced off a pillar only to have Malon clamber after him like an armor-clad primate. The two leapt across the room, using furniture as terrain for attack or jumping over them in escape. Link suddenly looked up and saw Malon coming down on him with her sword pointing down, ready to impale him. When death seemed near, Chakashi leapt up and caught her in the air with a flying kick and sent her careening to the floor, but she quickly regained her balance as though she had never been attacked. She charged with her sword out, but Chakashi simply sidestepped the attack as though it were in slow motion.

When the two were caught in a parry, Link noticed that something was fishy around here. Chakashi was normally a good fighter when he was protecting Link, but now he didn't appear to fight in order to win. Chakashi seemed to know Malon's moves before she could make them and therefore knew how to block them, but he wasn't taking advantage of them as a true fighter usually did. He appeared to be buying some time, but he had to defend himself in order to do so. Could he be doing what Link thought he was?

After he parried a horizontal strike, Chakashi paused, looked at Link, smiled, and continued to fight. Then, Link noticed a barely noticeable glow in Chakashi's eyes and knew that something was going on. Chakashi KNEW what he was doing and he WAS going to do what Link thought.

Malon charged with her sword out and Chakashi met her with a strike of his own sword. Chakashi spun around and actually blocked a stab to his back. Malon paused for half a second too soon and ended up with Chakashi's leather boot in her midsection. Chakashi stood his ground and was about to perform a perfect vertical strike when Malon got up, leaned under the sword, and stabbed him with her sword. The blade went right through Chakashi's abdomen and went straight out his back, stained with blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link cried, but it was too late.

Chakashi fell to the ground and Malon approached Link with her sword drawn and Link was still in a state of shock; unable to react in time. Malon was about halfway through her vertical swing when Zelda appeared in a puff of red smoke and caught Malon in a shoulder tackle. As Malon scrambled to her feet, Zelda grabbed Link and Chakashi, as well as Link's sword and shield, and teleported to safety.

Malon saw that Link was nowhere in sight and stomped her foot in frustration.

"NO!"

Zelda reappeared at Lake Hylia and sat Link on the ground. Chakashi fell into Link's arms and the hylian hero couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheek. Then, Chakashi opened up his eyes, but he looked as though he was barely keeping them open. He wasn't dead...yet.

"Link…before I pass away. I have one last thing to give you. I give you the ability to fight again and something that will help your friend's heart." Chakashi whispered.

He reached out his hand and touched Link's injured leg, which stopped stinging. Link looked through the hole in his thigh and saw that his injury had healed; not even leaving a scar.

"T-thank...you. Thank you...Chakashi." Link choked out.

Chakashi grinned a weak smile as he produced a white sphere. Link took it and wasn't sure if he should cry or be dumbfounded.

"This is the Spell of Purification… It will be able to counter the Curse of Charanatos and defeat...Vaati. Use it well…Good…bye." Chakashi whispered.

After Chakashi said his last two words, his eyes closed and his breathing halted before he vanished in a golden mist. Link sat there, his arms still acting like he was holding some kind of invisible person. Now his old friend was evil and his new friend was gone. Link, with a very determined look on his face, reached into his sack and pulled out the dragon mask.

"Get on, Zelda." Link told her, "We have to save the sages on our own now that Chakashi's gone."

Link's voice had become as cold as ice and as hard as stone. It showed as Zelda winced in fear. She put a hand on his shoulder and Link was tempted to shake it off.

"Chakashi will always be with us." Zelda told him, softly.

Link remained silent for a while, but slowly, his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and then turned to her.

"Thanks." Link simply said as he took out the Dragon Mask. "And, don't get on my back yet. I don't want to fight evil with a crushed spine."

Link donned the mask and turned into the mighty dragon that defeated Vaati's pet and Zelda hopped onto Link's back in five jumps, and with amazing speed, raced onto the top of his head. Then, Link spread his powerful wings and took flight toward the desert.

Down below, in Hyrule Field, Malon looked up in anger to see Link fly away and wanted to chase after them. However, she knew that a dragon would easily outpace her and slowly walked their direction.

Link and Zelda were on their own now. However, as long as Chakashi was in their hearts, they would never be alone.

_What now? Saving Hyrule, that's what!_

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Armed and Dangerous**

Veron had reached the Desert Colossus and advanced on the Spirit Temple. There was no way that Nabooru could escape him now, and even if she fought back, he was ready with his secret weapon.

"I'm coming for you, thief lady." Veron called in a half-taunt.

Veron was right in front of the door when something sharp landed right where he had been about to put his foot. He almost got his toes sliced off and whirled around to see Zelda on top of a giant, green dragon with quite a few throwing knives clasped between her fingers.

"Hmph. I had a feeling Malon couldn't finish you. Now I'll have you all to myself." Veron asked.

Link growled at this comment and hovered just above the ground. He let out a short roar, but Veron didn't seem too intimidated by this.

"Ooh! I'm so frightened, you big lizard." Veron said, sarcastically.

Link landed and took off the Dragon Mask. When he did, his face was of clear annoyance, though Veron could tell that through the Dragon's attitude.

"Alright, Mr. Know-it-all, I'll take you on." Link answered, obviously frustrated with this guy, "The sooner I take you out, the better."

"Ooh, touchy, are you?" Veron said, annoying Link further.

In the background, it was obvious that this guy was annoying Zelda as well. Veron got a good look at her and smirked.

"Don't get your hopes high, princess. When I'm done with your boyfriend, YOU'RE NEXT!" Veron sneered, causing the princess to wince.

"Well," Veron said, pulling two things out of his pocket, "Now that THAT'S out of the way, I cast the Curse of Charanatos!" Veron shouted.

Link looked up as the curse encircled both of them and formed the exact same face as the Fierce Deity Mask. Veron closed his eyes as his once-brown hair turned silver and the markings appeared under his eyes. Then, when everything was said and done, he snapped his eyes open, which now had the red glint.

"Now, I've gotta use my weapon. Say hello to my Dragon Armor." Veron said as he put forward another sphere that was the color of an amethyst, "Those Royal Knights didn't stand a chance against this." He added as he crushed it with his hand.

"The Royal Knights? He beat THEM?" Zelda thought to herself.

Veron's shattered orb emitted a purple mist and quickly turned into beams of light before touching various parts of his body. When the light cleared, Veron was covered in armor.

"I'm INVINCIBLE!" Veron shouted as he pointed at Link with his new armor.

Link drew his Master Sword and his Mirror Shield and the two combatants began to circle each other. Link had just finished his strategy when Veron sprang.

Veron had moved so fast that he seemed to have teleported and took a swing at Link with his metal fist only to meet Link's Mirror Shield. It did no harm at all, but when Link regained his posture, Veron simply swung with his other fist and bashed Link across the face. Link staggered back two steps, but turned it into a swing that missed his opponent by a mile.

"Over here, chump." A familiar voice said.

Link looked up just in time to see Veron race at him through the air and plant a boot in his chest. Link fell on his back and Veron landed just to his right.

"So, you're the mighty hero of time? More like the ZERO of time!" Veron taunted, not knowing his mistake.

Link heard that comment, flipped to his feet, and swung with his sword. Veron put his shield arm up and blocked the blade. The shield wasn't broken, but when he got a look at it, he found that it did have a scar on its surface.

"WHAT? How did you do that with a simple sword?!" Veron asked in surprise.

"This is no ordinary sword, joker." Link answered as he held his blade up.

Veron chuckled and then said, "So you have a few tricks? Let me show you some of mine..."

Veron put up his Crossbow gauntlet and strung a green arrow before taking aim. Link, knowing what was happening, quickly sprinted away as Veron activated his gauntlet. Arrows flew at Link like bullets out of a machine gun, and the whistling was so loud, you could have mistaken it for a bird. Link had to keep moving with his shield up in order to prevent becoming a human dartboard. Link got an idea and quickly began running at an inward spiral that brought him closer to Veron as he ran to avoid his attack. When he was close enough, Link launched himself at Veron and thrust with his sword. Veron blocked it, confident that his shield would endure the damage. But when Link's Master Sword struck, the gash was so deep that the sword almost touched Veron's nose. When Link pulled the sword out, the shield shattered into a million pieces and turned into the fragment of an orb.

"Oh no…That's the blade of evil's bane. My armor can't stand up to that!" Veron realized as he looked at what used to be his shield.

"It takes two hits to take a piece of your armor out. Now I gotcha." Link said, trying to give Veron a taste of his own medicine, but it didn't work.

"So you have the Master Sword, big deal. I've got SEVERAL magic weapons and you've only gotten two. And you have yet to see the full potential of my Dragon Armor." Veron said, waving his finger back and forth.

Link launched himself at Veron with his sword out only to miss by a mile; Veron's new boots saw to that. Link paused, wondering where Veron had gone. He didn't have long to wait, because Veron had jumped into the air and brought a metal foot down on Link's back. Link was almost knocked unconscious, but he recovered just in time to do something Veron hadn't expected. The hylian hero used his famed spinning blade and spun his blade, causing the silver blade to hit Veron's legs. And the armor, like the shield before it, got a huge scar in their thighs. Veron cringed for half a second too long, because Link got down low and sliced his legs again with his blade. Just when the blade passed, the leg armor turned into a shard of the orb to join what used to be his shield.

"Now you won't be running or jumping away anytime soon, buddy." Link said, his sword still held out.

"Hmph. You're not as weak as I thought, pretty boy." Veron admitted.

Veron, now recognizing Link for the threat he was, put his hand over his eyes and a blast came from the dragon helmet's nostrils. Link rolled out of the way just before the ground he was standing on was scorched. Veron simply turned his gaze and pointed his newfound heat beams at Link again. Link raised the mirror shield and the blasts bounced off and hit Veron in the chest. Veron stumbled backward, but his breastplate wasn't scarred at all. This was obviously because the Master Sword was a much stronger magic than the Dragon Helmet. But there were more tests to come for Link.

"Y'know. This isn't my full armor." Veron told him.

"What?" Link asked in disbelief.

He thought that the armor Veron previously had was enough. What could be worse than what he had already?

"It's true. You simply destroyed my Eagle Boots and my Shield Arm, but I've got plenty more for you to try. Let's see how you like my Sword Glove." Veron suggested.

Veron concentrated and part of the broken sphere glowed. A new gauntlet had just replaced his shield and this one had a kind of hollow shaft. When Veron concentrated, A purple blade emerged from the hollow. It was easily the size of the Biggoron's Sword and it looked about as durable as the Master Sword itself.

"Oh, I don't think that's enough for you. I think I'll have you mess with the Cobra Boots." Veron added.

He concentrated again and the old shard spewed out a pair of new boots. Instead of wings on the ankles, this one had snakes coiled around the calf of the boots.

"Here I come, Link!" Veron teased, as though Link were a child he could scare with a ghost story.

Veron leapt so high that Link could have sworn he was flying. Veron landed and performed a perfect vertical strike with his Sword Glove. Link combated Veron's blade with his own and quickly ducked because Veron turned it into a combination that almost cleaved his head off. Link took his chance with a strike, but Veron simply parried and delivered a metal fist into Link's jaw. Link staggered backward and almost got another punch to add to his collection, but ducked before Veron could punch him again.

"YOU'VE SQUIRMED OUT OF VAATI'S GRIP FOR THE LAST TIME!" Veron said, obviously frustrated.

Without even thinking, Veron put his hands over his eyes and the heat beams blasted at Link again. Link, acting purely on instinct, raised the mirror shield and aimed it, not at Veron's chest, but back at his head. Veron's beams blasted him in the face and he was momentarily blinded. Veron stumbled around the arena, trying to recover when Link leapt into the air in a spinning fashion. When Veron got all the cobwebs out of his head, he looked up just in time to see Link spin through the air and catch Veron's helmet with a horizontal slash. Link was spinning, so when that strike ended, he slashed again. The Dragon Helmet vanished, revealing the messy silver hair of a rather disgruntled Veron.

"OOH! I'm going to make sure you pay for this!" Veron snarled as he loaded his Crossbow Gauntlet again, but this arrow was black.

"I'm shaking." Link said, sarcastically.

Veron aimed his gauntlet at Link and fired the arrow at Link, who raised his shield. However, this defense was for pretty much nothing. When the arrow barely touched Link's shield, it exploded with the force of a powder keg, causing LInk to fly backward and Zelda to gasp. When the smoke of the explosion cleared, Link was on his stomach and Veron actually cracked a smile as he saw Link try to get up.

"Well, that's a tough thing to recover from. Let's see you try." Veron suggested.

But Link did more than recover. When Link got to his feet, he glared at his opponent and then leapt into the air so fast, he seemed to have vanished. In less than a second, Link was in Veron's face and gave his cocky opponent a punch across the face. Since the Dragon Helmet wasn't there to block the attack, Veron took the full brunt of Link's fist. Veron staggered one second too long and that was more than enough time for Link to catch him across the Crossbow gauntlet. Before Veron even had time to register what happened, Link sliced it again and the crossbow gauntlet disappeared.

"THAT'S IT! Let's see how you like my ultimate armor. I give you the Dragon Knuckle!" Veron roared as he concentrated again.

Before Link's eyes, another part of the orb came to life and attached to Veron's arm right where the crossbow gauntlet had been seconds ago. A new metal glove the color of fresh blood appeared and had something like small spikes on its knuckles. Veron smiled as he punched the ground with this new weapon and a shockwave of fire spread across the ground. Link leapt into the air, the shockwave missing by inches, and landed right in front of Veron to try and take a swipe at him. Veron simply raised his sword glove and parried the attack. Veron then brought his sword to the side, knocking Link's blade away, and actually caught Link across the shoulder.

"HA!" Veron said as he saw Link flinch from the blow and kicked him in the chest.

Link tumbled across the ground, but quickly turned it into a roll that brought him to his feet in seconds. Link was hurt, but not fatally injured, and now Veron was going to regret doing anything like that.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than what you're doing now, hero." Veron teased.

Link, whose face was as calm as could be, simply said, "Okay then."

Then, without warning, Link sprinted forward so fast, he seemed to have teleported. Veron didn't even have time to block when Link charged energy into his Master Sword and brought it slashing into Veron's breastplate. This time, it didn't take another blow to take it out since the Master Sword was charged with pure light energy.

Veron growled as he bashed the Dragon Knuckle into the ground again. This time, the blast caught Link full-force and sent him flying into the wall of the curse. Link was on his back and Veron towered over him with his sword arm raised high. However, he didn't even know that Link had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Heh..." Link chuckled as a twinkle appeared in his eye.

Veron barely had time to register what Link was doing when he spotted something. The master sword glowed with the power to repel evil and Link suddenly shot to his feet and put his sword right through Veron's abdomen. Veron's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at the sudden surprise and of the pain as Link yanked the sword out as painfully as he could. Veron's armor started to dissolve into purple mist as he fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"No…I can't lose to Link! Link, you fool. You thought you could get rid of us, but Vaati will be the end of you." Veron said in agony.

Veron fell to the ground before lightning struck his body and he slumped to the ground.

Link was exhausted, but had to find the other two if he wanted to find Vaati and the other captors. Suddenly, Zelda put her hands on her heart.

"Link…" Zelda said, but she wasn't exactly herself.

"Zelda? Something wrong?" Link asked.

"I feel something from the Kokiri forest." Zelda said in worry.

"The forest…From Saria?" Link asked, very worried.

"I'm not sure, but…I can feel...pain." Zelda said.

Link looked as though someone had just hit him in the back. They had no time to lose. Link put on the dragon mask, Zelda got on, and they flew far to the east on the other side of Hyrule. Link was NOT going to let the place he grew up die or suffer.

_D'oh! Just when another cronie goes down, another threat arises. How do you like that?!_

_Read and review--Dimensiondude_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Unfriendly kindred**

The great dragon touched down and removed the mask to reveal Link just after Zelda, dressed in the Sheikah garb, dropped to the ground. When they entered the forest, a terrible sight beheld them.

The Kokiri were lying on the ground with something greenish-blue on them.

"Link, look at that. It's horrible!" Zelda told him.

"Who's done this to these innocent children? This is unforgivable." Link said in discouragement, "I just hope Saria's okay."

He went up to a young Kokiri and inspected the stuff on her. He touched the stuff and it came off on his finger. It was a kind of liquid and it seemed to expand on his finger. Link rubbed it off and figured that the liquid was actually some form of parasite. The longer it stayed on the Kokiri, the more it would expand until it completely consumed its host. Link looked at some stuff that didn't rub off on his finger and dipped it in water. The minute the water touched the stuff, the goo bubbled until it disintegrated into an unrecognizable bubble of smoke.

"Zelda, get as many Kokiri as you can and get them in the river." Link advised.

Zelda grabbed a few and Link grabbed a few and slung them over his shoulder. Link decided to test the water on the parasite. Link then dipped a few Kokiri in the water and the parasites were instantly washed away. The Kokiri moaned as they came to and the young girl instantly recognized Link.

"I...knew you would come for us." The girl said, very tired but still alive.

Link sighed in relief as he saw the family he knew for years turn out okay. But he realized that one of the Kokiri was missing.

"Where's Saria?" Link asked all of them.

"I think I know." answered the boy at the entrance of the forest, "A stranger came here. We knew it was a Kokiri from the style of his clothing. I remember him grabbing Saria and headed off. I gave chase, but he got us with this stuff...the rest is a blur."

"Do you know where he is?" Zelda asked with an easily distinguishable tone of worry.

"Yeah," A little girl answered, "The attacker took her into the Lost Woods and we have reason to believe he took her to the Forest Temple."

"This had better not be what I think it is..." Link said to himself as he stood up, "Thank you for your kindness."

Link then sprinted away to the entrance to the Lost Woods with Zelda, surprisingly, keeping up with him.

Link searched the entire maze of the woods with Zelda by his side. Once or twice, he thought he went past the same place twice. Eventually they found the Forest Temple and went inside. It was a trip down memory lane for Link, but fortunately, he didn't have to face Phantom Ganon again. All they had to do was take the elevator down and open the door. When Link gripped the handle of the door, they heard a cry for help and then it muffled. However, Link had just enough time to register who it was.

"SARIA!" Link said, bolting through the door and rushing into the circular room.

He found Saria bound in ropes and gagged. Link, fearing the worst, hurried over to her and removed the cloth that covered her mouth. Link was expecting comforting words and to hear her voice again. Well, he heard her voice, but not saying what he expected.

"LINK! It's a trap!" She screamed.

Before Link even had time to turn his head, the gate closed behind him. Link got out his sword and prepared himself for anything. He saw a green-clad young man with a sword easily the size of the Gilded Sword in his hand flip out of a painting.

"I see you've arrived, Link. Now I'll have the pleasure of taking out the Hero of Time and the Forest Sage." The person said.

"And I thought Veron had a big ego." Link said to himself.

The green clad-person was wearing a copy of the Fierce Deity's Mask so Link couldn't identify him. However, he couldn't have been much older than Saria, who was now fifteen, judging by the boy's voice.

The boy took his sword and put it so close to Link's face, Link could have kissed it.

"We will fight. Winner earns Saria's freedom and right for her." The boy challenged, obviously not giving Link a choice.

"Please, I've beaten Zygor, Albach, and Veron and they're much bigger and stronger than you." Link said, pulling out his own sword.

The boy scoffed and said, "I've seen you talk. Let's see you do."

"You will meet your demise on the Fierce Deity's magic. I cast the Curse of Charanatos!" He declared.

As, what Zelda called "the freaky light-show", occurred, Link glanced at the blade of the Master sword. It was glowing and so was the orb that Chakashi gave him before his death.

"Huh? What's that?" Link asked as he eyed his weapons.

Link barely pulled out of his little trance when the masked man charged with his sword out. Link quickly performed a horizontal slash, but his stroke hadn't even finished when the boy leapt right over the blade and caught Link on the arm. Link marveled at his speed; this boy was as agile as a monkey and fast too. Link got out of his wincing and took another swing at his opponent only to miss by a mile. Link didn't even turn around when the strange warrior kicked him in the back. Then, an idea struck Link. Just when he slashed at his opponent, he quickly turned and put up his sword to parry and turn it into an attack. Just when he blocked the attack, he moved his blade ever so slightly to put a gash in this man's shoulder. The man grunted in surprise, but if you could see under the mask, you could tell he was smiling.

"Huh, not bad for a fairy-less boy." The boy said as he chuckled.

Link stared at his opponent, completely dumbstruck.

"Mido?" He asked.

The guy simply scoffed and almost laughed at this remark.

"You're surprisingly predictable." The man asked.

From outside, Saria and Zelda just stared at this person. Could this be Mido?

"The reason is you chose to leave the forest to be with him. I hated you because of that. Oh, I forgot something before I called you 'fairy-less'." The young man said as he grabbed his mask.

He removed it and everyone winced at the sight. Behind that mask wasn't Mido, but he was indeed a Kokiri. He did bear resemblance to Mido, but it wasn't him. Then, Link recognized him. It took a little jogging of the memory, but he eventually remembered.

"Wait..." Link shouted, "You're that mean Kokiri who accompanied Mido in teasing me as a boy. You disappeared five years ago. You're Ardos." Link said as he regained his memory.

"You're a smart one, I'll give you that." Ardos said as Link finally realized who he was.

"But where's Mido? I looked through all the Kokiri and he didn't even show up." Zelda asked as she fidgeted with the ropes binding Saria.

"That ex-boss of mine was no use to me anymore. I took his soul to help Vaati regain Charanatos' strength. Allow me to explain why he's my master now. I went mad when you took Saria away, so I went to Vaati and he trained me in the deadly arts for five years. I may be mad now, but I'll be sane once I get rid of YOU and then Saria will be all mine!" Ardos informed.

"What are you talking about? You won't earn Saria's interest by killing me in front of her." Link asked.

"Sorry, but Vaati has shown me the truth. You two obviously ditched me!" Ardos shouted.

The angry Kokiri ran at Link with his sword out and lashed out at the hero of time. Link barely ducked to the left and tried to strike with his own sword, but Ardos dodged it as well. Link was getting worried. His opponent wasn't just fast; he was very skilled. It showed because he leapt into the air like a Gerudo warrior and spun like a saw blade. Link put up his shield and blocked all attacks, but when Ardos landed, he dropped down and made to slash at Link's feet. Link hopped like a frog to avoid the attack and made a horizontal slash as he came down. However, Ardos ducked and got a good distance from Link so he could have a better head start. Link had just charged when Ardos ducked down low and sliced Link's thigh and Link fell to the ground. Ardos slowly walked over to Link and looked at him, his nose held high.

"How does it feel, you pathetic excuse for a Kokiri?" Ardos asked through clenched teeth, "You, being bested by someone you thought was unpopular? I should have just killed Saria painlessly, but now that you've REALLY ticked me off, I'm going to finish you off nice and slow."

Link growled in anger as he pounded the ground with his fist. Link thought for a while and then an idea struck. As if it were instinct, Link grabbed the Spell of Purification, concentrated, and focused on a way for it to help him. When Link had concentrated on the thought, something happened.

A bluish-silver circle came down onto the Curse of Charanatos and encircled both of them. It looked like the curse it came down on, but instead of the Fierce Deity Mask, it had the symbol of the Triforce on it. Link closed his eyes and his wound healed as he rose to his feet. Ardos couldn't BELIEVE what was happening. There Link was with a very serious wound in his thigh, but he recovered as if it had never happened. For a minute, Link thought he shared some of the Curse's power. However, Link didn't feel the intense anger nor did he feel like Ganondorf. In fact, he looked about as calm and courageous as Chakashi, the man that died for him. Then, Link opened his eyes which were now brighter blue than they had originally been and the Triforce of Courage was now glowing bright on his left hand.

"Ardos, you will soon realize what you've just done. You have done an evil thing and I will save you at all costs" Link said in a tone that Zelda normally spoke.

Ardos scoffed and simply said, "So you have your own magic, big deal. Nothing can match Vaati's Magic!"

Ardos charged and began a series of complex sword strikes, but Link blocked each one without even moving his feet. When Ardos finished his combo, he was stunned that Link had actually done this without leaving his ground. Link looked up at his opponent and spoke again.

"You were saying?"

Ardos began slashing at Link multiple times again, but Link simply blocked them with his sword so much that his shield was virtually forgotten in battle. Ardos was clearly irritated now and his sword attacks halted when he got a good twenty feet from his opponent.

"COWARD! Fight me for once!" Ardos snarled.

Link didn't even flinch from this and simply said, "If that's what you want..."

Link sprang from the spot so suddenly, he seemingly vanished, and landed with a vertical strike. Ardos barely had time to dodge or intercept his attack and it showed: his blade touched his shoulder as he blocked. Back outside the circle, Zelda was amazed. She knew Link was a good fighter, but he had never seen him fight like this. Normally Link was a blur of green and steel when he fought. That blur was now faster.

The two were swinging their blades with amazing speed and agility. Ardos was relentlessly swinging his blades aimlessly while Link was moving gracefully and aiming his attacks carefully. The two circled each other, attacking and defending while they did so, as though they were in a deadly dance. Ardos had one last trick up his sleeve, one that probably wouldn't work a second time in this match. Ardos swung and their blades intercepted as they pushed against each other.

"You, the hero of time, gave up everything just to have a taste of that curse? I never thought I'd see the day. You should have stayed in exile. It suits you so well, and..." Ardos began, but Link cut him off before he could finish.

"I've left that behind me. Zygor tried that same trick, but it didn't work. What makes you so sure you can do the same thing?" Link asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Ardos paused for a while and he regretted it. Because in one second, he got a nasty gash on his leg and a second one appeared on his sword arm another second later. Ardos knelt down, clutching his bleeding arm, and couldn't get up thanks to his injury. He had been beaten, and glared Link and then at Saria, who was outside. Strangely, neither of them looked like they were mad at him like Zygor, Albach, or Veron. In fact, they looked sad to see he was going. Ardos was about to wonder why when he felt some strange energy in him. He started realizing his wrongs and felt sorry for himself. It was then that he realized that he wasn't obligated to love Saria and that she had a free will of her own. He also realized that Vaati didn't comfort his pain; he simply increased his anger and his hate. looked up at Saria and spoke, but in a completely different voice.

"Saria...I'm sorry."

The curse took the Kokiri and he slumped to the ground. Saria went up to the fallen Kokiri, grasped his hand, and shed a single tear. Link then put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Saria, he may be gone. But I have some important news." Link said, causing Saria to turn to him, "The spell I used is from the same lineage as the Curse of Charantanatah, but it's composed of good magic. While the Curse makes you angry, this spell makes you calm. The soul of whoever's taken is purified of all dark magic."

Saria's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at this boy. If the mission did turn to success, then this boy wouldn't be angry anymore. He would be good and his heart would be pure once again.

"Thank you, Link." Saria said.

She embraced Link and let it out. Link patted her shoulder and said "There, there."

After a good cry, Saria calmed down.

Link looked down at the white orb in his hand, thought for a while, and wondered, "If this thing worked on Ardos, will it work on Malon?"

Link was struck by inspiration and suddenly rose to his feet to leave. Saria didn't know what Link was going to do and Zelda was easily just as stumped.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked as she caught up with Link.

"I'm going after Malon." He said sternly.

Just those words were enough to cause both of the girls to gasp in surprise.

"What?! After she killed those Gerudos? You can't!" Zelda pleaded.

"We have to find this Vaati guy. If we do, there might be a way to save her. Why can't we do that?" Saria asked, fearing Link's life.

"I have to. She's Vaati's right hand person and she'll be there whenever he calls. If we purify her, then Vaati will have no protection left." Link answered as he continued to walk out of the Forest Temple.

"I'm going with you." Zelda said, fingering a knife strapped to her thigh.

Link suddenly turned with a stern look in his eyes. This look would often scare almost anyone, but Zelda wasn't just anyone. However, Link's look was enough to make her stop fingering the knife.

"No. If she finds me, she'll kill all of you and painfully. I have to do this alone." Link replied.

Saria simply looked down in sadness and then looked back up at him.

"Link, if anything bad happens to you, I just want to let you know that I'm happy to have you as my friend." She said in a very worried tone.

Link was stunned, but finally managed to get out the word "Thanks".

Link exited the temple and was about to put on the Dragon Mask when he remembered something. He turned to Zelda, who had also exited the temple.

"Zelda, I want you to to look after the other sages. If my mission fails, I'm leaving them in your hands." Link told her.

"I will. Oh, and Link? Be careful." Zelda said in a half-whisper.

Link put on the mask and, within seconds, he took off. He was going to break Vaati's hold on Malon and he was willing to die in order to do so.

_Wow. Attacked by someone you grew up with? How do you like that? And now, Link's gonna break Malon free of Vaati. Let's see how it goes..._

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Try to remember**

Dragon Link flew for what seemed like two hours, but was really fifteen minutes. He thought he was going to find Malon and do what he had to, but then realized if he was going to keep searching, he wouldn't find her in a long time. So he touched down on the ground and walked to the center of Hyrule Field with his arms folded.

While Link waited, his mind raced and his pace quickened. He almost considered finding Vaati instantly, but knew that this had to be done first.

"What did I do to make her THAT mad? I may not love her like I love Zelda, but that's hardly a reason to be mad. She must be mad for that promise, but I don't remember what happened..."

Link stopped thinking because he had just spotted a silhouette in the distance. It was none other than Malon. Link wouldn't run away. There was no one there to save him, and no one to die or lose his soul for him. He was on his own and he was ready for anything.

Malon was walking at a slow walk, but when she saw Link, she moved at virtually the speed of a Wolfos. Link braced himself as Malon came galloping towards him. She then came to a sudden halt just 5 feet away from him.

"So we meet again, Link. Still afraid to fight me?" She asked.

Link's expression looked like it could have been carved from stone. His eyes simply stared ahead as though he was looking at Ganondorf rather than his friend.

"That's a good one. Me? Afraid of you?" Link said, his expression not even changing the slightest.

Malon scowled at the hero of time with a look of disgust on her face.

"That's no way to talk to your friend. Is it?" Malon asked, trying to ignite a streak of fear in Link's heart.

Her tactic didn't work, because Link glared back at her.

"You're not my friend." Link said through gritted teeth, "I saved you from Ganondorf, spent countless hours with you at the ranch, and even offered a trip to Hyrule Castle Town and what do you do? You join a bunch of rogues who take souls for money!" Link scolded, fingering his sword.

Malon recoiled, but more in surprise than emotion. Normally, Link would've begged her to stop. But now he was willing to fight her and talking like he'd never talked before.

"You've wizened up, I'll give you that. However, you're still no match for me." Malon said in a cruel voice.

She drew her samurai sword in a fraction of a second just when Link took out his shield and shield. In the second it had taken Link to realize that the fight was on. Link would either make things right or lose his soul trying.

The minute Malon saw Link take out the sacred blade, she couldn't hold it in anymore and all the anger that Vaati had stirred up in her was suddenly let out. She sprinted forward with speed to rival his own and Link put up his shield so that the samurai sword bounced off harmlessly. Link countered with a strike of his own, which Malon back flipped to avoid and she had to do it again or she would have gotten scalped. Link finished the combo and Malon leapt forward and thumped Link with her foot. Link rolled on contact with the ground just in time for Malon to stab the ground where his head was just a second ago.

"Huh, not bad." Malon said, only slightly impressed.

Link lunged forward so suddenly and his sword actually put a gash on Malon's arm, but it was only a minor injury and she was still able to fight. Malon looked at her injury, touched it with one finger, and licked the blood off her finger.

"Only a scratch. Not a great loss." Malon said as she charged again.

This time, the same thing happened only it was Malon who injured Link. She put a small gash on Link's side, but Link's endurance kept him on his feet. Link reciprocated and raised his sword up high. Malon prepared to step back from the attack, but Link perfected a vertical strike that turned into a horizontal strike. However, when Link finished the combo, he performed a sweep that Malon had to leap over, the blade missing her toes by inches. When she landed, Link was there to meet her and the two momentarily locked blades, pushing against each other. Link had a clear weight advantage, but the minute he began driving Malon back, she flipped away from his upcoming blade and ended up a good few feet away.

"Now is the time to use this." Malon said, reaching for the orb in her belt.

"If you lose, then you will end up like the others who have faced me and failed." Link warned, his cold expression suddenly turning solemn.

"I won't." Malon snapped, "I cast the Curse of Charanatos!"

Once again, the magic circle of the curse encircled them both and Malon got the silver hair, markings, and red glint in the eyes. Now, however, she looked a little more...dangerous.

"Prepare to feel my wrath, you fool!" She shouted, the effects of the curse showing in her voice.

"This spell might teach you something." Link said as he took out a spell of his own, "I have my own magic. The Spell of Purification!"

The bluish-silver circle appeared with the symbol of the Triforce in it. The markings of the triforce crossed the lines that made up the fierce deity mask symbol of the Curse of Charanatos. Link's eyes glowed electric blue and the symbol of the Triforce of Courage appeared on his forehead. Link still remained calm and focused. If his opponent was calm, she was NOT showing any of it.

"When this is over, you'll see REAL power!" Malon shouted as though she were 50 feet away from him.

Link didn't even flinch on this comment and only stared back at her.

"You've been lied to, Malon. I suggest you call this off." Link said as though he were having a kind conversation.

Malon's angered expression increased and she roared as she thrusted her sword at Link, but Link kept his cool and evaded the blade by inches. Link raised his sword just in time to block a lightning-fast strike and quickly moved it to the left. Link took a swift swing that Malon ducked under for a sweep, which Link hopped over as though the sharp blade were a jump rope. Malon rose to try a strike that would have cut Link from his right thigh to his left shoulder. The hero of time began to concentrate and the Master Sword's blade began to glow blue. It was clear that he was learning more things from the Spell of Purification and he was obviously controlling it to gather in his blade.

Malon was obviously ticked off at how Link was evading every one of her moves with such ease and her moves suddenly sped up. Malon's blade was now more like a silver blur while Link's Master Sword was equally fast. Then, Link made a mistake. He thrust with his sword half a second too slow. This allowed Malon to get a clear shot at him. She swung her sword and cut deep into Link's leg. Link grunted in pain and crouched down to one knee, clutching his wound. Malon almost laughed as she saw this "mighty hero" kneel before a farm girl.

"Tell me, Link, can your prissy princess do that or is she better off with Vaati?" Malon taunted, pointing her sword at Link like an accusing finger.

Her taunt proved to be a mistake as Link got up, despite his pain, and swung the newly enhanced Master Sword. The blue blade caught Malon right on the arm and suddenly, before Malon even realized that she was injured, she stopped as though was in some form of trance. That attack had just brought something from the back of her brain; the good part of her was trying to get out. However, that one blow was not enough and the evil part of her suppressed it.

Malon came back to reality and scowled at Link.

"How DARE you!" Malon said, as though she was a female version of Ganondorf.

Malon still had the sword ready for attack and slashed at Link's chest, ready to impale him. Link put up his shield, but Malon then flipped her sword under the shield and flipped it off Link's arm. Link countered with another swipe which Malon avoided and caught the arm where his shield used to be. Link almost cried out, but he locked it behind his teeth, and all that came out was a frustrated growl.

Link swung his sword again and actually put a large gash on Malon's left arm. Malon was again in some form of trance and looked like she had a splitting headache. She was holding her head and moaning in pain. In her head, the internal battle between the good of Malon's soul and the evil of the curse began to change results. This time, the good prevailed and the evil was extinguished.

The markings under her eyes began to fade and her eyes changed from red to blue. Her once-silver hair turned back to bright red. When she showed her face, it no longer looked angry. In fact, it looked a bit scared and sad.

"What am I doing?!" She asked herself.

Link was badly injured, but not out. Malon ran over to him and embraced him. Link didn't care that his arm and leg were injured and he welcomed this in a long time.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it... you were right. Vaati did trick me. I just…wanted to see my mother again. I was so desperate to see her, I was willing to kill you to get there. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that people forget?" She said in almost a whisper and stifling tears.

Link smiled at the Malon. He'd been longing to see her happy for weeks and finally got to after two whole weeks of pain and injury.

Link knew what he had to do now because the curse was beginning to close in on them. Link got to his feet, despite his injury, and positioned the Master Sword so that the blade was facing up.

"Master Sword...I know you can do this. Destroy the Curse of Charanatos!" Link shouted as he struck the walls of the Curse with the Master Sword.

The invisible barrier began to crack with pure white energy and the curse vanished. Then, Malon and Link's injuries healed and even the blood on their swords vanished. Then, the orb that contained the curse fell out of Malon's belt. Then the orb's colors faded until they were out and the orb shattered into a million pieces.

Link panted as he sheathed the Master Sword and then Malon hugged him from behind. She was crying and all Link could do was comfort her. Finally, she managed to choke out two words. Link didn't hear her the first time, so he positioned her head so that she looked him in the eye.

"Now what did you say?" Link asked, his once-cold expression melting into a soft one.

Malon hugged Link and finally managed to say, "Thank you...for freeing me..."

Miles away, Vaati virtually exploded.

"NO! Malon's broken free of my lies and the curse!" Vaati shouted.

He stopped meditating and landed on his feet.

"I have no more servants, so I've got to do this myself now." He thought.

He held out his hand and a dual-sided scimitar appeared as though it suddenly appeared there. Vaati gazed at his blade as though it was the face of an old friend. He was going to let Link find him and destroy the hero that caused so much trouble for him.

_ALRIGHT! Malon's back! Now, it's time to face off against Vaati._

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Truth**

Link returned to Kakariko Village with Malon and Epona. Just when he was close enough to see, Saria gasped in shock.

"Link! What are you doing with HER?!" Saria screamed, almost tempted to run away.

"NO! Saria, it's okay. She's with us now. Now thanks to me, Malon no longer wants anything to do with Vaati or this Charanatos."

Saria stared and looked at Malon, who now had a warm glow in her eyes. Those couldn't be the eyes of a killer and the forest child calmed down after a little recovery from shock.

"You're right...How did you do it?" Saria asked, turning her attention away from Malon and back to Link.

Link dismounted his horse and Malon was quick to follow. Link sat down and beckoned for Saria to do the same thing. Link then began to tell of what happened between him and Malon, how he had finally broken through and cured Malon and destroyed her curse.

"The Master Sword and the spell worked? I guess Chakashi is familiar with the Curse, but how?" Saria asked, trailing off.

"We can find out about it later. Right now, Vaati's vulnerable and he has no one there to protect him." Link told them.

"Alright, Vaati, where are you?" Link asked as he rummaged through his sack.

Link finally took out the Eagle's eye and concentrated on Vaati's hideout. The eye zoomed across Hyrule Field and was right where Ganon's castle used to be. Just north of Hyrule Castle was a cloud that was almost pitch-black like smoke. Even Link was a little confused that a cloud could be a fortress, but decided to question the possibilities later. He put away the Eagle Eye and took out the familiar reptilian face of the Dragon Mask.

"Climb on my back. We're going to need to fly there and you may want to hold on." Link said before he put the mask on his face.

When Link transformed, Saria, Zelda, and Malon got on the flying reptile's tail and made their way to its back. Link spread his bat-like wings and with two or three flaps, the mighty dragon took off. The end of the quest was near and he could practically taste it.

Link's flight definitely made it a lot easier, but that all changed when he flew into the cloud. When they flew inside, the winds began to pick up. Link growled in surprise and swerved sharply, causing the three girls on his back to grip whatever they could find. Link adjusted to the wind, with difficulty of course, and continued to fight his way through the cloud. It took a few minutes to get through the cloud and soon, they saw something that caused all four jaws to drop in amazement.

In the middle of the cloud was a giant floating castle, easily as big as Hyrule Castle. Link stared at this fortress of stone with his big, yellow eyes. He decided to take action and flew at the castle at top speed. His wings were propelling him at well over sixty miles per hour and was soon within range of it. Link flew over the massive walls and landed just inside the palace. When his massive feet touched down, the girls slid to the ground on Link's tail. When Link noticed a door, he stood on his hind legs and took off the mask.

"Whew! That was a bit of a challenge, but not enough for me to handle." Link said, catching his breath from both getting into the castle and taking the mask off.

After Link caught his breath, they entered for the difficult part of this mission.

The inside of this castle was a pretty spooky place. It was all blackish-purple and had dimly lit torches with blue flames in them. When Link looked near the wall, he saw a skull with the remains of its body just to its right.

"Reminds me of the Shadow Temple." Link said, remembering the alternate future.

This palace was a labyrinth and the four people were moving almost blindly. Malon had only come here a few times, but that was with teleportation and she never had time to navigate the place. Link then came upon a door just to the left.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Malon said, reaching forward to open the door.

Link fingered his sword while Saria held on to his arm. When Malon opened the door, Link pulled his sword out. However, this action seemed to be for nothing, seeing as this door only had a wall behind it.

"I guess he's in another room, then." Zelda said, walking over to another door.

Zelda opened the door, but instead of a wall, there was only an empty room. She went over to another door and opened it.

An earsplitting scream echoed through the corridor and Link whirled around in surprise. He forgot about Saria, who was still holding his arm, and rushed for Zelda. When he got there, Zelda was backing away from a massive beast that looked something like a cyclopean reptile. This massive reptile stood on two, powerful hind legs and it had massive, gorilla-like arms. Four-inch claws studded all six of its fingers and this beast had several knife-like teeth. It had just taken a snap at Zelda when Link rushed forward and lunged with his sword. The sword sliced right through the beast's shoulder and the beast screeched in pain. It turned around and glared at Link with its soul eye before moving on to different prey. It took a swing at Link only to miss and Link made another slash at the monster. The sword left a sizeable gash in the reptile's hide, but it simply seized Link's leg in its hand and threw him at least eight feet away. Link landed on his back and got up just in time to see the reptile coming for him, head on. Link took no more chances and, with a sudden movement, he shoved the Master Sword into the beast's eye. The creature roared in pain as it clutched its eye and smashed into a wall to try and shake the pain. Link quickly took advantage of the creature's blindness and shoved his sword into its chest. The creature stopped breathing as it let out a quiet, rattling breath and it soon fell lifeless to the ground.

"Whew. What a hassle. It's okay, Saria. It's gone." Link said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, I wasn't afraid." Saria told him, trying to be brave.

"Then why are there red marks on my shoulder?" Link asked.

Saria just chuckled and the four of them continued to patrol the castle.

Link thought they were walking in circles until he found a large door with a large, red eye hanging over its entrance. Link reached forward, but the door slowly creaked open to his surprise. Inside was a large room decorated with red eyes and purple drapes on it. In the center of the room was none other than Vaati in front of an altar with the Fierce Deity Mask facing forward on a stand. Link recognized the long hair and pale skin anywhere. Vaati was now wearing deep purple robes and he had a purple cap much like Link's, but with a large, eye-like thing at the rim. He had red pants and black boots on his feet. Then Vaati spoke without even turning to meet Link eye-to-eye.

"I thought you'd never arrive." Vaati said sarcastically, causing Saria to jump slightly.

A stern look fixed itself on Link's face as he stepped forward. Link gripped the Master Sword tight in his fist.

"Your so-called 'reign of terror' is coming to an end, Vaati." Link said, determined to see this man die.

"On the contrary…" Vaati said as he turned around.

Vaati smiled as he closed his eyes as tight as they would close and then snapped them open. Vaati then began to shudder violently as his body began to change. Vaati's robes seemed to merge with his skin and his muscle mass increased until he was at least as bulky as an athlete. Vaati's snout began to elongate and his ears and hair vanished to reveal a lizardlike head. His nails turned into sharp claws and his robes turned into bluish-black scales. Vaati's glowing red eyes remained the same, but they were slightly more catlike and there was a row of black spines down his back. Vaati let loose a noise that sounded like a roar mixed with a screech that caused Saria to scream, Zelda's eyes to widen, and Malon to look completely horrified. Though Malon had worked with Vaati, she had never seen him like this. This new creature returned to what he began what he started and spoke in a deep, demonic voice.

"It's just beginning. You see, while you were gone, I had begun summoning my most powerful monsters in an army that will help revive Charanatos."

"You think we're just going to stand here and do nothing while you take the world by storm?" Link asked.

This statement seemed to build a lot of courage in some people. Malon, feeling that courage stepped up next to Link and fingered the samurai sword on her belt.

"Link's right. You must think we're pretty dumb, huh?" Malon asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

Vaati only smiled a VERY malevolent smile and then answered, still keeping his crocodilian grin.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've deceived many people in the past few years. Take Zygor…" He pointed at a stone tablet with Zygor in it. "Years ago, Zygor used to be a sailor from Calatia. How'd he turn into a villain like me? With a little magic, I wrecked his ship and took the lives of those he loved so dearly. Albach…" He pointed at Albach's tablet, "All those years ago, I murdered his little brother. If he had investigated a little closer, he would've noticed that none of his brother's bones were broken and would've seen through my lie. Veron…" He pointed at the crouching figure of the tablet. "I disguised myself as him and he got arrested for a murder at age twelve. He's been my servant ever since." He finished.

Malon couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Link. If these guys were all deceived, could she have fallen for the same thing?

"Are you saying you did something to ME, too?" Malon asked, wide-eyed.

Vaati cocked his scaly eyebrow and continued.

"Now that you ask of it, yes. All those years ago at Lon-Lon ranch, Ganondorf came for one of your horses. Then I noticed a woman had run for help, and I knew that you would do well for me. So I disguised myself as Ganondorf and slew your mother when you were only seven. Apparently, that wasn't enough. You learned to move on and soon you continued living a normal life. So I tried another option. That time, you took the bait and forever pledged your loyalty to me." Vaati told her.

Malon looked like she would advance on Vaati any second. "YOU killed my mother?!" She asked.

"Correct." Vaati answered, "And there's actually a little thing for you, too, Link."

Link stared, a quizzical look crossing his face.

"Yes. Do you remember that island you ended up stranded on?" Vaati asked, pointing at Link with a clawed finger.

Link slowly nodded and waited for the answer to come.

"Do you honestly think that you were ACCIDENTALLY stranded? That was my work too. I knew you would interfere with my plans sometime, so I stranded you and Zelda on that island so I could get my plan together and take the Fierce Deity Mask at the same time."

Link was speechless as Vaati pointed a claw at Malon and charge it with energy.

"Oh, and have a look at this..." Vaati said as he produced another black fireball.

Link looked into it and saw him heading out of Hyrule Castle Town. Suddenly, Vaati showed up and the two ended up in a sword battle. But Link couldn't remember this at all.

"Hey, that's you and me fighting. How come I don't remember this?" Link asked, confused.

The answer came when Vaati chopped Link on the back of the head and he blacked out. Vaati then touched his temple with a glowing purple finger.

"Easy. I erased your memory." Vaati answered, bringing the memory to an end.

"As for you, Malon," Vaati said, grinning malevolently, "You have a debt to pay for breaking your loyalty to me. Should I remind you?"

Vaati created a black fireball, similar to the one that Zelda used on Link, from his free hand and it was soon a trip down memory lane for Malon.

_It was her first meeting with Vaati and she was in black robes while training with him. Malon looked at her own eyes and saw that they were almost nothing like hers; dull and evil. She couldn't believe she looked like this and wondered if Link felt the exact same way. Then, the memory people spoke._

"I can bring your mother back if you do as I say, young one. As well as make this 'Link' pay for abandoning you." The memory Vaati said.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked.

Malon couldn't believe she was just doing this just to see her mother again.

"Yes. Just pledge your loyalty to me and I'll tell you how to bring her back. On one condition: should you break your loyalty to me, you will pay the price." Vaati said, showing a completely fake warm face.

"I'd do anything!" Malon begged.

"So you promise?" Vaati asked.

"Yes." Malon replied.

Vaati grinned as he touched Malon's forehead and a circle of silver light engulfed them both. Malon went into a kind of trance and closed her eyes, then they opened and they were stone cold.

"Welcome to the family, Malon." Vaati said warmly.

When the memory ended, Vaati finished charging energy in his finger and put it forward as though he were accusing Malon of something.

"You have a price to pay, Malon, and THIS is what it is." Vaati said as he unleashed the energy.

Before Link even had time to respond, a beam of white energy the same color as the Curse of Charanatos shot out of Vaati's finger and struck Malon right in the heart. In a flash of silver light, Malon flopped to the ground and a blank tablet was suddenly occupied with her soul. THIS was the same trick Vaati used on Impa a few days ago.

Link went over to Malon's limp body and saw he was too late. He gritted his teeth so hard, it was a wonder they didn't break and rose to his feet.

"You've destroyed too many lives, Vaati. Today, your reign of terror ends here." Link said, pointing his free finger at Vaati.

Vaati chuckled at Link's attempt to threaten him and simply glared back at him with his red eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Vaati asked.

"You bet it is." Link answered, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Fine then, I accept your challenge. No items or friends; we use only our combat skills and one weapon of choice. If you win, I'll set all those I've captured free. But should I prevail, you will pledge your eternal loyalty to me and serve me in soul harvesting FOREVER." Vaati explained to him.

In the background, both Zelda and Saria gasped. For a minute, there was silence, but then Link said two words that would put the fate of the world in his hands once again.

"I accept."

Link put up the silver blade of the Master Sword while Vaati produced a dual-sided scimitar and spun it like a propeller before taking a battle stance. With a combination of a battle cry and a bloodcurdling roar, they charged each other and the battle was on.

_So, all the pieces come together..._

_Read and review--Dimensiondude_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Showdown**

Vaati struck first and swung one side of his scimitar at Link, who blocked it and put his shield up just in time for the second blade to hit his shield. Link swung his sword at Vaati, but the dragonoid sorcerer blocked it with his own blade. Link swung again, but Vaati just moved and punched Link in the side. Link grunted in pain and swung his sword at Vaati. The silver blade of the Master Sword cut Vaati's chest and black blood was trickling out. Vaati looked at his wound and saw it was no big deal. He then swung his tail at Link, but Link ducked. Vaati scowled as he spun his sword at Link, but wasn't trying to hurt him. In fact, there was a bit of a breeze coming from Vaati. A second later, Link realized that the wind was coming from the spinning scimitar. Link struggled against the wind, but was blown off his feet in seconds. Vaati put his foot on Link and started crushing his ribs. Link had to think fast and instantly stuck his blade up Vaati's leg. Vaati reared back, growling at the sudden pain, and took his foot off Link.

"You're a persistent fool, aren't you?" Vaati asked.

"What can I say? I die hard." Link answered as he got to his feet.

Vaati grinned a crocodilian grin as he spoke.

"I'm afraid that's all going to change now. I cast the Curse of Charanatos!"

The circle appeared, but nothing changed about Vaati. His eyes were still as red as rubies and his face was as normal as it could get; if you would call a reptilian face normal.

"I can counter that with this-the Spell of Purification!" Link shouted back.

The bluish-silver circle appeared and Link's eyes glowed electric blue.

"Your attempt is going to fail, Link. I will never turn to the side of good even with your magic trick." Vaati informed, pointing a claw at Link.

Link closed his eyes as the spell he cast seemed to speak in his mind.

"The spell is telling me that even if you're not affected, you'll lose your power instead." Link covered.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Vaati roared, "But before I do this, I have to do a little something."

He then pointed his finger at Zelda and Saria, fired a single purple beam, and turned both of them to stone.

"ZELDA! SARIA!" Link said in surprise as he banged his fists against the curse's wall.

"What have you done?!" Link said in rage.

Vaati smirked.

"I have turned them to stone. But if you somehow win, I'll set them free." Vaati told the hero, "But victory seems rather slim now."

Before Link even had time to register that the fight was on again, Vaati sprinted at Link and jumped at the last second. Vaati also spun in a kind of pirouette and the back of his fist caught Link across the face. Link hadn't even stumbled backward when Vaati's tail also caught him across the face. Then, with equally fast reflexes, Link charged and bashed Vaati across the face with his shield and brought his leather boot crashing into Vaati's jaw. Link and Vaati were exchanging blows so fast that the people outside the magic appeared to be moving in slow motion. Vaati was attacking with the ferocity of a wolverine while Link was doing so with grace and agility of a dancer. Vaati spewed black flames at Link, but Link agilely leapt out of the way. Vaati ran over, grabbed Link by the leg, and tossed him into the invisible wall. Link got up, swung his sword at Vaati's tail, and cut it right off just when Vaati swung it at him. Vaati screeched in pain as his tail writhed like a worm just five feet away from him. Vaati opened his red eyes in pure hatred and backhanded Link, sending him to the floor about five or six feet away. Link quickly got up and countered by burying his foot into Vaati's face again, sending the dragon-like creature skidding. Vaati growled and began a series of punches and kicks toward Link, but his opponent was too quick and easily avoided the wind sorcerer's attacks.

"Don't you realize, Link? Nothing can save you. Not even the Master sword will save you." Vaati told the hero of time.

"Strength comes not from the weapon…" Link began.

Link threw the Master Sword behind him and its blade got caught in the ground.

"But the warrior HOLDING the weapon." Link informed.

He raised his fists like a boxer as Vaati threw away his scimitar and took a similar stance.

It happened too fast for the naked eye to see. One second they were on the ground, and the next they had leapt into the air and began punching and kicking at each other. However, neither was landing a good blow on the other, seeing as their reflexes were almost evenly matched. Then Vaati realized that he had to change his plans. He threw a punch, which Link blocked, but turned into a karate chop at Link's stomach, but Link countered with a swift punch to Vaati's reptilian face. Vaati closed his eyes, opened them again, and squinted in disgust. Vaati took this time to get close to Link and clamp his jaws onto Link's shoulder. Link screamed in pain as three-inch teeth dug deep into his flesh. Link reached for his blade and his fingers closed around the hilt. Link managed to get Vaati off by catching Vaati on the nose with his sword.

"GAH! CURSED SWORD!" Vaati screamed as he clutched his wound.

Link took this time to shove his blade deep into Vaati's shoulder and cause further pain. Vaati seized the handle of the sword to pull it out, but only succeeded in burning his hand. The blade of evil's bane surely worked on him and Link was grateful for that.

Link yanked the blade of evil's bane out just when Vaati's jaws opened and released him. Link held his injured arm in pain and didn't notice Vaati coming to meet him. Vaati had leapt high into the air and was going to do a drop kick on Link, but Link ducked as if his spell was an early warning system and Vaati continued flying toward the ground. Vaati seemed to awkwardly land on his feet, but turned it into a sweep kick, which was unfortunately successful. Link ended up landing on his back with Vaati towering over him. The wind sorcerer's dinosaur-like foot was raised in an attempt to stomp Link, but Link rolled to the left and avoided the attack just when another foot came toward him, which he too avoided. Vaati was going to try and stomp Link again, but Link grabbed Vaati by the foot and flipped him backwards. Vaati landed on his feet and Link got up.

"We appear evenly matched." Link complimented.

"You haven't seen the worst of it. There's more to this curse than you know about, because I cast Charanatos Deuteros!" Vaati shouted.

Before Link even had time to register what was going on, Vaati lifted his hands over his head and roared like an angry Dodongo. A dark light engulfed him and the circle, which originally had only one ring, then became two layers of the same circle. Vaati's smile widened until it almost reached from ear to ear. It was a wonder his face didn't split open.

"Well, now. Shall we begin?" Vaati asked, resisting the urge to cackle.

Link hadn't even raised his sword when Vaati moved so fast, it seemed like he vanished. In less than half a second, Vaati tackled Link and slammed him into the ground. Link tried to get up, but felt a pain in his back that was actually Vaati karate chopping him in the back. Link fell in pain and could barely move. This was obviously the turning point for one of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic boy. You honestly thought my father's magic would work for you?" Vaati asked.

Link's face turned from one of anguish to one of shock in less than two seconds as he realized what Vaati just said.

"Father?" Link asked in disbelief.

Vaati only smiled an almost-insane smile as he conjured magic into his hands.

"Yes. That old fool, Chakashi, was my father. Why do you think he was so intent on helping you destroy me? Let me show you how it happened." Vaati told him.

Vaati emitted another black fireball and conjured up the memory spell. Link looked at it as things whizzed by like they were in fast forward. It finally began as Link saw a young man with black hair that was obviously Vaati before Charanatos took him. He looked VERY different indeed. His skin was dark brown and his hair didn't cover his right eye. He looked about Link's age and full of life. Stranger still, he still didn't look a day over seventeen or eighteen.

Vaati was obviously not in a good mood because his teeth were gritted with rage. There, right in front of him was a much younger Chakashi. Chakashi looked more youthful and looked old, but not ancient.

"What do you mean I'm not the Hero of Time?! I've been training for 11 years just to find out I'm not the chosen one?!" Vaati asked in anger.

"I heard there was another boy. If destiny has chosen him, so be it." Chakashi said.

"I'm was possibly training to be the hero of time and I'm going to BE the hero of time. YOU'LL SEE, YOU IMPUDENT FOOL!" Vaati snarled as he pointed a finger at Chakashi.

Chakashi was shocke and didn't even have time to respond when Vaati stormed out the door and never saw him again. A good fast-forward later, Vaati sought out this new hero's family and saw a woman cradling a baby and a young man looking down at it. It sickened Vaati as this man did this.

"THAT is the hero of time?! He's just a STUPID LITTLE KID!" Vaati cursed with fury he had never felt before.

Vaati felt so angry that he wanted to see that boy disappear. He ran out of Kokiri Forest and went back to Hyrule Field. He reached the middle of the field when anger started spreading in his heart. Then a voice spoke to him.

"Vaati," It said.

Vaati looked around to see what caused the voice and saw a kind of illusion of a kind of tribal person in front of him.

"Who are you?" Vaati asked angrily, "If you're some hallucination by my father, I want nothing to do with you!"

"I have nothing to do with your father. I am the key to getting rid of your anger." The person said.

"Get lost!" Vaati shouted.

"You're angry at your father, aren't you?" The person asked.

Vaati froze and slowly turned around in amazement.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense trouble in anyone's heart. Even yours." The person explained, "Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Charanatos, the Fierce Deity. I can take away all your pain IF you become my apprentice. So what do you say?"

Vaati thought on this and then said, "Let's do it."

Link then saw something like an old clip show. It showed Vaati training with Charanatos in combat and sorcery, taking other people's souls, and giving them to the deity. A few minutes later, he saw Vaati in white robes and he looked very stern.

"Congratulations, Vaati. You've passed my tests." Charanatos congratulated, "but you need to do one last task; take your first life."

The younger Vaati grinned and said, "I'll do more than that. I'll take two lives. And I know just who to kill."

Vaati vanished and saw the war at Hyrule Castle Town. He waded right through the battle and saw the familiar face of the same man who cradled Link as a baby. Vaati appeared in front of him, his scimitar drawn and then stuck it right into Link's father's back.

Link's father looked at Vaati and said, "Why?" as he fell on his face and the life drained out of him.

Right out of the corner of his eye, Vaati spotted a woman on a horse and launched an orb of bright red magic after her. It hit her right in the back, but the horse still kept going. Vaati scowled, but then smiled as he realized that the wound was fatal and that the woman would die.

As soon as Vaati knew they were both dead or were going to die, he went into their abandoned house and searched for the infant. However, baby Link was nowhere to be found. Vaati growled and simply turned away before vanishing again.

In a little fast forward, Vaati was in front of a kind of cloud that was obviously Charanatos. He was in the same stance as a young page who was ready to become a knight.

"Well done, Vaati. You have passed my tests, and now the time has come for you to help revive me. It will take time, but patience is a virtue learned by all dark sorcerers." Charanatos said.

Suddenly, a black ball of mist burst out of the rainbow cloud and consumed Vaati. In a matter of seconds, Vaati's skin changed from tan to light purple and his once white robes changed to dark purple, black, and blue.

"You're now an official dark sorcerer." Charanatos congratulated.

Vaati smiled and his reign of terror began right there.

The memory ended and Link returned to the present. He looked up at Vaati and noticed that he didn't look any older.

"You're wondering why I haven't aged in nine years aren't you?" Vaati asked, his dragon tone returning, "The answer is that Charanatos gave me eternal youth and life. THAT is why I don't look a day over eighteen."

"You killed my father?!" Link asked, "But wait, if you are Chakashi's son, but said you were killed!"

Vaati gritted his reptilian teeth and then snarled, "He meant the fool he once knew, you dolt." Vaati grinned again and showed off his claws before saying, "Now where was I? Oh, yes. I was continuing to crush you into powder."

Vaati leapt across the room and clamped his jaws on Link's arm. Link screamed in pain as the teeth penetrated his flesh again. This time, Vaati maximized the pain by emitting black fire onto the bitten limb, leaving a VERY nasty burn. Link struck with his sword and cut Vaati's chest, leaving an "X" seeing as it crossed the first gash on the sorcerer's chest. Vaati grunted in surprise and released Link, but recovered, jumped into the air, and kicked Link three times across the face in a spin technique. Link fell to the hard floor and could barely move due to the cause that he had been getting beat up for many minutes. Vaati grabbed Link by the head and lifted him right off the floor.

He looked Link in the eye and said, "Give it up, Link. I've already won. Your soul will fuel the Fierce Deity and destroy the planet. What do you think of that?"

Link smiled weakly, and with his last ounce of strength, shoved his sword into Vaati's abdomen. Vaati screeched in pain at what happened and his mouth hung open in a hoarse hiss.

"I think if you're going to finish the job, do it. Don't stand around talking about it." Link answered.

Vaati crouched down with the sword in his chest and tried to pull it out, but only succeeded in burning his hand again. He hunched forward, then lurched backward. He let out a loud scream/roar as he resumed his true form and fell to the ground with blood and intestinal fluid littering the ground with a nasty black mix. Then the strangest thing happened. The instant Vaati fell to the floor, he seemed to turn into a kind of black mist and the Master Sword clanged onto the floor. It was over, but not for long.

Link retrieved his Master Sword and waited for all the tablets in this room to suddenly go clear. But Strangely, all that happened was that Malon changed back to normal and Zelda and the Saria were released from their stone prison.

"Wait a minute..." Link said in suspicion.

Link whipped out the Eagle's eye and focused on Ardos, he was still not moving. In fact, Link would have thought he was sleeping if he didn't know what really happened.

"Wait a minute…why hasn't Vaati released everyone?" Link asked himself.

Link took off the Eagle's eye and looked around in suspicion. Then he saw that Vaati had crawled up to the Fierce Deity Mask and had it just a few inches away from his face. Link's mind suddenly snapped into maximum overdrive and without further hesitation, ran at Vaati with his sword drawn, and swung it forward with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw that a silver-haired, white-eyed Vaati was standing before him with his face just inches away from the blade, which was caught between his hands. This thing was smiling similarly to Vaati, but it looked much darker than others.

"If I can't have a body of my own, I'll borrow one until I get enough souls. Vaati fits the slot perfectly."

Although Vaati was talking, it didn't seem like he was talking on his will. The Fierce Deity was talking through him like a ventriloquist dummy. This new incarnation had deep purple robes that was also layered up by silver armor. Vaati's hat was still atop this person's head only the eye was the color of a summer sky.

Link stood there with a look of surprise on his face, half a second too long. In a sudden movement, Vaati spun the blade and sent Link spiraling backwards. Link slowly got up from the energy wasted in the fight with a look of righteous fury.

"Looks like Vaati's already gone. We know who you are, Charanatos." Link informed, pointing at the deity.

Charanatos held in a laugh and looked back at Link, his smile looking more malevolent by the second.

"So you've wizened up a bit on my name. That's about to lead to a whole lot of nothing. I'll start off by getting rid of all of you." Charanatos growled.

He picked up the dual-sided scimitar and it turned into a kind of blade with a wooden shaft in the center. He put his finger close to the center and pulled his arm back. Then an energy arrow appeared in his hand and he released it. Link leapt out of the way and the wave of the arrow passed just inches under his feet and blasted a large hole in the palace floor. Then, the palace began to rumble as though an earthquake shook the place. The castle below was slowly getting closer and closer. Link looked at Charanatos, but the Fierce Deity simply smiled an evil smile, snapped his fingers, and vanished.

_Well, Vaati's down, but Charanatos is FAR from it. Can Link prevail? Stay tuned..._

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The final clash**

Link had to do something about this. In just a few minutes' time, the very palace he was in was going to crash into Hyrule castle and wipe it off the face of the planet.

"Everybody on my back NOW!" Link commanded without further hesitation.

With impeccable timing, Link transformed into the great beast and Saria, Zelda, and Malon quickly got onto his back. He spread his massive wings and shot out of the hole that Charanatos created.

When Link was out, he had to find a way to stop this whole thing. Without warning, Link flew at the castle and began pushing it with his shoulder, his muscles bulging as he tried to push the floating palace away. He was having little result. In fact, he didn't even move it a tenth of an inch. Link pushed harder with his dragon muscle, but it wasn't moving away fast enough or even moving for that matter. Then, it hit Link. He couldn't stop it in time, so he had to destroy it. Link lowered to the ground and shot a great blast of fire at the floating castle. The fire hit the castle with tremendous force, but the palace was still intact. Just when Zelda thought the town was doomed, the Triforce of Courage began to glow on Link's right claw and the flame doubled in size. At first, nothing really happened. Then the palace in the sky began to glow blue, then purple, then red, then orange, and finally a blinding yellow before it exploded in a blossom of flame. Link roared in victory and shot fire into the air. At least he saved the Hylian court from certain destruction. That was only part of the job, the rest would be a lot harder.

Link took off the mask and went back to the sages.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down on Vaati. If the world gets destroyed, it'll be all my fault." Link said full of discouragement.

He pounded the ground with his fist and growled in frustration. Link then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Chakashi. Link stood there in awe.

"Chakashi? But you're supposed to be dead." Link said baffled.

"I'm here to guide you in spirit. If you expect to see the land you love again, you have to fight the Fierce Deity. I give unto you one final gift. It will give you the strength to defeat Charanatos and Vaati. You're now able to combine two of your weapons. Combine the Spell of Purification and the Dragon Mask to defeat this great evil." Chakashi told the hero of time.

He put his hands into the air and concentrated on Link. Link then felt an odd sensation in his body. It was a tingly sensation, as though his foot fell asleep, but everywhere. When the sensation passed, Chakashi was gone, but then Link took out the Dragon Mask and noticed it was glowing in the same color as the Spell of Purification. Link knew what he had to do.

"Zelda," Link said, turning to her.

"Yes, Link?" She asked.

"If I don't come back, I've always wanted to say that I love you. You, too, Saria. And Malon, I'm so sorry for all the things that happened in the last week."

Link hugged Malon and Saria and then did something to Zelda he never had the chance to do. He kissed her, but not a little peck on the cheek. This was a passionate kiss that they would probably never share again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended and Link took out the Dragon Mask.

"You can do it, Link. I know you can." Saria said, very confident in Link.

"All of Hyrule is counting on you, Link." Malon added.

Zelda only said two words, but she said them from her heart.

"Be safe."

Link nodded, put on the Dragon Mask and took off like an eagle. It was time to do or die.

Dragon Link flew until he found Charanatos in the middle of Hyrule Field with the dual-sided scimitar in his hand, a stern look on his face. He was staring to the east with a look of complete concentration on his face. Then, as an extra surprise, Dragon Link flew down and landed right in front of the Fierce Deity.

"What?" Charanatos said in confusion, "How many lives do you possess?!"

Link just emitted a low snarl, but Charanatos appeared to know what he was saying. He closed his eyes, as though laughing in his mind, and then glared back up at him.

"You stopped the castle? That's one thing you did. You may have defeated my host and stopped the falling palace. But the war is NOT over yet. Now, you must face ME!" Charanatos informed.

He raised his dual-sided scimitar and lightning struck him. He grew and grew until he was as tall as the reptilian hero. Link roared and so did the Fierce Deity as they charged at each other head on. Then there was a massive crash that could have been thunder and could be heard by three ladies just outside the castle. The battle that determined the fate of Hyrule was beginning.

Link swung at Charanatos with his claws, but the spirit proved too quick, dodged them, and punched the mighty dragon in the face. Link recoiled, seeing as the blow nearly knocked a few teeth out, and came back with his tail. It caught the powerful being in the gut, but the deity didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabbed Link by the tail, swung him in circles, and drove him into the ground. Charanatos towered over Link with his scimitar out and prepared to thrust it into Link's throat. Link acted on a whim and blasted a jet of fire at his face. The flames didn't hurt the deity, but they were enough to make him pause for a few seconds; enough time for him. Link took advantage of the pause, spread his batlike wings, and took off into the sky. The advantage was now his for the moment.

Charanatos shook the flames out of his face and looked up at his opponent. He wasn't devastated at what happened and simply smiled an evil smile. He took his scimitar, pulled back, and fired an energy arrow at the soaring dragon. Link evaded it and blasted fire down at Charanatos only to miss by a mile, because the deity leapt to the side. Charanatos fired repeated energy arrows at the dragon and one narrowly missed the flying lizard. Link however, blasted fire and it hit the deity right in the chest. It did seem to do a little damage, but it wasn't strong enough to topple the angry god. However, when the deity brushed the flames away, Dragon Link was there to meet him. Before he could even react, Dragon Link dug his teeth into his shoulder and his claws into his abdomen. Charanatos screamed in pain, seized Link by the back of the head, and peeled him off before tossing him a good thirty feet backward.

After seeing that he had been injured that easily, Charanatos was FURIOUS. He let out an angry roar and almost instantly, his flesh started molding into a different form and he changed into some form of humanoid dragon. It was the same trick Vaati used on Link when they were in the palace. This humanoid dragon, unlike Vaati's, had a pair of large, pterosaur-esque wings and huge, goat-like, horns. Its scales were a combination of silver, red, and blue mixed in different patterns all over his body and he also had a small array of spines down his back. Also unlike Vaati's dragon form, THIS beast was easily as muscular as Ganondorf, but more the size of Ganon. Charanatos charged Link with his large claws and teeth ready to sink into Link's flesh. By this time, Link had recovered being thrown and turned to face his opponent. Both let loose roars and when they clashed, it was like thunder.

Link snapped at Charanatos, but missed by a long shot and turned around to blast fire at him. Charanatos simply countered with his own fire, but this blast was dark purple with a bluish tint to it. The two pillars of flame collided with each other and when they did meet, there was an enormous explosion. Before Link even knew what was going on, Charanatos charged out of the smoke, jumped into the air, and spun in a kind of pirouette. As he spun, the back of his fist caught Link across the face and another fist hit him again. Link staggered back and reached forward with his claws. The two went hand to hand, but Charanatos simply applied pressure to Link's scaly fingers and twisted both of his wrists. Link screeched in pain as Charanatos lifted him clean off the ground and tossed him ten feet in the air. Link flew a few yards backward and landed with an almost deafening crash. Charanatos charged, his claws and teeth bared and prepared to kill Link on the spot. However, Link quickly blasted him with fire. This move was so sudden that Charanatos ended up pausing, giving Link enough time to get up. As he got up, Link swept the ground with his tail and actually tripped Charanatos.

Charanatos had never fought this hard his whole life. He had fought several other war gods and even Majora's Mask himself. However, this dragon was like nothing he ever faced. Instead of giving up, he never stopped trying and seemed to have a cause for this. In a sense, he had lost before he even began.

"THIS is a problem..." Charanatos said to himself.

Charanatos got up, but Dragon Link was there to meet him and slammed into him. For one brief moment, there was a test of strength, but Link took the advantage and moved forward, knocking Charanatos off his feet. Link then brought his mighty claw across Charanatos' face and did it again, but the third time wasn't so lucky. Charanatos put up his arm and blocked the next blow. Link put his head down, ready to bite, but Charanatos reached up with his free hand and seized him around the neck. Just when he saw an orange glow of flame, Charanatos quickly turned the head upward and the fire blasted into the sky. Charanatos took quick advantage of this and rolled Link off before spreading his massive wings and taking off. Link growled in frustration, spread his own wings, and took off after him in a dogfight.

Link dove into Charanatos, but the Fierce Deity absorbed the blow, shook him, off and pounded Link in the back. Dragon Link went for him again, but Charanatos grabbed him by the arms and bit down on Link's shoulder. Link screeched in pain and ended up seized by the neck and catapulted to the ground.

As Link recovered, Charanatos landed, changed back into his normal form, and said, "You can't possibly think you can defeat me, Link. My powers are too great. You should have just surrendered to Vaati when you had the chance."

Link did NOT like this comment, so he got up and charged the evil god again. Charanatos took off as his dragon mode and prepared another assault, but Link took off too and followed close behind. With speed, unbeknownst to Vaati, Link reached the evil god in just a few seconds' time and grabbed him by the wings. Charanatos snarled in surprise and slight anguish as he flew around, trying to shake Link off. Link then dug his claws into the wings' delicate wing membrane and started jerking them into any place he could think of. This caused Charanatos to fly out of control and smash into anything in his way. Charanatos eventually landed on the ground with a CRASH and he had Link right on top of him. Link gave one of Charanatos' wings a good yank and the wing he tugged gave a sickening crunch. Charanatos' wing was broken and Link got off him just to see Charanatos look at the limp wing on his left shoulder. This only seemed to anger the god even further as he charged and caught Link across the face with his claws. The attack left Link with five large gashes on the right side of his reptilian face, but turned around and slammed his tail into Charanatos' stomach. But unlike last time, Link caught the deity completely off guard and sent the warrior tumbling a good fifty feet away. Link quickly charged up a blaze of fire just as Charanatos did the same. Link unleashed another orangish-yellow flame while Charanatos released yet anothe bluish-black flame. The two blasts collided and they started pushing against each other. Whoever won this struggle would determine the fate of Hyrule; justice or destruction.

Link tapped into the power of the Triforce of Courage and charged his flame like he did with Vaati's pet. The flame then started pushing past Charanatos', but the Fierce Deity's markings tattooed onto his body began to glow and the bluish-black fire began pushing Link's flame. Charanatos smiled as he saw his flame's strength start pushing Link's right back at him and it widened as he saw Link struggle to try and keep it away. Link's fire was slowly weakening, but then he remembered what Chakashi told him. He concentrated on the Spell of Purification and the dragon's yellow eyes turned electric blue and the flame changed from golden yellow to bright green. The flame also doubled the size of the Triforce flame and blasted past the bluish-black fire. The sudden change in strength was almost too much for Charanatos to handle and he couldn't counter in time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Charanatos screamed as the flames engulfed him.

When the flames died, Charanatos was back to his original form and his original size of more than seven feet. Link took off the dragon mask, hurried toward Charanatos, placed his hands on his face, and took the mask off him. In a flash of silver light, Vaati was right where Charanatos was standing. He was back to his original consciousness and mind, but he looked exhausted. It was obvious that the Spell of Purification still had its effect on him and drained almost all his strength. Nearly powerless, Vaati was forced to flee in order to keep his life. Link was breathing heavily from the rough battle. He had won and everyone was safe at last.

_BOO YA! Link kicks tail, man! But the story isn't over yet. There's still one more battle to fight...JUST KIDDING!_

_Read and Review--Dimensiondude_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A new start**

Link heard someone calling his name and turned to see Zelda, Malon, the other sages, even Ardos and Impa cheering for him.

"You did it, Link!" Zelda congratulated.

"You defeated the Fierce Deity!" Darunia shouted as he noogied Link with his large fist, which was rather painful.

"You're a much better hero than I thought, Link." Nabooru said with a sly grin.

Then, Impa walked up to him and this was a little surprising for Link. His fear for her vanished when she put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a warm voice. Her voice indicated that she wasn't angry anymore, she seemed very happy.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Link. I should have controlled my anger. If an apology isn't enough, I know this will be. Because you did a deed like that, you're name is cleared. Welcome back to Hyrule."

"It's good to be back, Impa." Link said as he hugged her for the first time.

"Hey! How come they get a hug and I don't?" Ruto asked, tapping her foot.

Link sighed and reluctantly hugged the zora princess. It didn't last too long and Link pulled away before Ruto could try anything else.

"You not only saved Hyrule, but you saved the lives of millions. I'm very proud of you, Link." Saria complimented as she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you." Link said.

Strangely, Ardos didn't say anything to Link. Instead, the Kokiri went off to the forest without a word. Saria tried to go after him, but Link held her shoulder.

"No, Saria. Let him go. This is his problem, so he has to deal with it." Link advised, having gone through it a few days ago.

Just when Link thought he had everyone's compliments, Malon embraced him so tightly, Link thought his ribs would break.

"Oh, Link, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused. I...killed a man and almost killed you just to see my mother and get revenge." Malon wept.

Link put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's not your fault. Vaati tricked you, but you must heed what I say now. Your mother will always be with you. I'll bet she's in the heavens right now, looking down at you." Link said calmly.

Malon felt a little better, but one last thing was still in her mind.

"Listen, about what I said about Zelda a few weeks ago...I didn't mean it. I-I didn't mean to sound jealous and I don't want her dead either."

Before Malon could continue, Link silenced her and spoke in the warmest voice Malon ever heard him speak.

"Malon, no matter how much I love Zelda, you'll always be special to me. Who knows? Maybe there's someone out there for you."

After a good group hug, the spirit of Chakashi appeared in front of everybody. It almost looked like Chakashi had come back from the dead, but he had a glowing white outline.

"Congratulations, Link. You really are a true hero. You destroyed evil and found the strength of your heart." He congratulated, "As a reward, I'll give you all a fresh start on what happened in the past few weeks."

"You'd do that?" Link asked.

"I may not come back, but I will give you a chance to make up for what you did in the past. Those of you who helped save Hyrule, you will always remember. But for everyone else, this event is best forgotten." Chakashi told them.

He hovered into the air, raised his hands above his head, and a blinding white light appeared. The light began to spread around Hyrule Field like water and the group of friends could've sworn they were lifted right off their feet. The light engulfed everything and then it all vanished.

When the light cleared, Link was on his back gazing at the sky of Hyrule. Epona started nuzzling him and Link chuckled. He gave his horse a carrot and then remembered everything. Link had to make sure it wasn't just a dream and reached into his sack. He felt some things in there and pulled out the Goron's Armor, the Dragon Mask, the Eagle's eye, and the Magic gills. Then he felt something else. It was small and made of wood from Deku wood. He pulled it out and saw that it was a lifelike, wooden carving of himself. It had Link carved into it and it had the words "The hero who saved Hyrule" written into it.

"Chakashi." Link said in realization, "I'll never forget you."

He held the wooden block close and made a necklace out of it later. He decided to go get some milk from Lon-Lon ranch for his breakfast. He went to the ranch and found Malon working peacefully and did the things he meant to do. He got his welcome, milk, and hugs from the farm girl and got back to his daily schedule. It was good to see that she wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

Link knew that Vaati was still out there and wasn't destroyed or wiped of memory. Link had to concentrate on the now. If danger would come, he'd be ready for it.

Link spent the rest of the day spending time with his close friends- A Goron, a Zora, a Gerudo, a Sheikah, a Kokiri, and the princess of his dreams. He spent the rest of the few weeks he wasted with a good start on a good life.

Suddenly, Link saw something move in a bush, but it moved too quickly for him to see. He did manage to make out silver hair and purple clothing. He knew, however, that it wasn't Vaati. Upon inspection of the bush, there was nobody there. He then decided it was nothing and continued with his otherwise happy life. Link would continue to have great adventures, but that's another story.

**THE END!**

_And that's a wrap, folks. I hope you stick around for more. I'll just take a little break to re-fuel my imagination tanks and I'll be right with ya._

_Dimensiondude._


End file.
